La Heredera
by luxy1985
Summary: Serena a pesar de ser una heredera no tenía libertad, y cuando su padre le ordeno casarse con el magnate griego Darien Chiba, Serena decidió que huiría durante la noche de bodas. Pero a medida que se iba acercando el día de la boda, se fue dando cuenta de que iba a tener que tomar una difícil decisión. ¿Cómo podría abandonar a su flamante esposo?
1. Argumento

**Hola, ¿como están?, como compensación de que ayer no publiqué les traigo los dos primeros capítulos de el tercer libro de la serie "Novias y Hermanas", ******** los personajes en esta historia van de esta forma: los que aparecieron en la primera historia (Mas que Pasión) seran Nicolas y Rei** **********************************y los de la segunda historia (Mas que Venganza) seran Lita y Andrew (si ya sé que muchas pensarán que iba a ser Mina, pero ellas son mellizas que no se parecen en nada, o al menos así dice la novela) y como siempre para evitar malos entendidos, aclaro que ni la historia, ni los personajes de Sailor Moon me pertenecen, la historia es de la escritora Lynne Graham y los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los adaptó y les hago sus arreglitos por aquí y por allá sin fines de lucro, promoción, ni nada por el estilo, ok?, bueno un besito de chocolate para todas, ISA XD**

LA HEREDERA

LYNNE GRAHAM

Argumento

Como única heredera de un millonario, Serena Tsukino se convertiría algún día en una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo. Sin embargo, había algo que su dinero no podía comprar: la libertad. Cuando su padre le ordeno casarse con el magnate griego Darien Chiba, Serena decidió que huiría durante la noche de bodas.

Pero, para su propia sorpresa, Serena pronto se encontró cautivada por el encantador Darien. Y, a medida que se iba acercando el día de la boda, se fue dando cuenta de que iba a tener que tomar una difícil decisión. ¿Cómo podría abandonar a su flamante esposo?


	2. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

—Antes o después tendrás que casarte con "alguien" —señalo Armando Chiba—. ¿Por qué no Serena Tsukino?

Darien no contesto. En otro momento de su vida se habría reído a carcajadas si su padre le hubiera sugerido un matrimonio de conveniencia. Pero llevaba casi 2 años sumido en un infierno de dolor, del que solo escapaba enfrascándose en el trabajo. En un intento desesperado por llenar el vacío que lo asolaba, había tenido múltiples aventuras, pero esas relaciones sexuales tan solo le habían dejado un regusto amargo.

—Es un honor que Kenji Tsukino haya pensado en nuestra familia para su hija —continuo Armando con persistencia, observando a su impredecible hijo—. Tiene muy buena opinión de tu visión para los negocios y le preocupa su salud. "necesita" un yerno en quien confiar.

Darien, escucho con escepticismo el astuto discurso de su padre, que parecía sugerir que un matrimonio concertado por la familia, en vez de por los interesados, fuera habitual en Grecia, aunque ya no lo era en absoluto. Además, le asombraba que el interés demostrado por uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo hubiera cegado a su padre, haciéndole olvidar otras cosas mucho menos agradables.

—Kenji Tsukino es un malvado y un matón. Tú lo sabes y yo también.

—Aun así su hija Serena es una joven decente y bien educada —siguió Armando con determinación, convencido de que solo un matrimonio como ese podría apartar a su hijo de la vida de fiestas y escándalos continuos que estaba destrozando el corazón de su madre—. No veo razón que impida que, con el tiempo, seas feliz con ella.

El rostro delgado y poderoso de Darien se contrajo con un rictus de amargura. Desde que Saori, a quien había amado por encima de todo, se había ido para siempre, no se creía capaz de ser feliz con mujer alguna. Decidió no mencionar ese tema, porque su padre no era hipócrita y no se callaría.

Los padres de Darien, griegos y muy conservadores, habían odiado a Saori y se habían negado a aceptarla como esposa de su único hijo. Su reputación de mujer alocada y su turbio pasado ofendían su sensibilidad. Cuando se comprometió con ella la reacción de su padre fue la ira y la de su madre el llanto y Darien corto todo vínculo con ellos. El enfrentamiento había empezado a suavizarse después de la muerte de Saori, pero solo porque Darien estaba tan desesperado que era incapaz de hacer el esfuerzo de rechazar a su familia.

Sin embargo, desde entonces, cada negocio que hacía era una mina de oro. Ya era mucho más rico que su padre porque, mientras Armando había heredado una fortuna y se había limitado a conservarla, Darien se había dedicado al capital del riesgo y al desarrollo de programas informáticos, olvidando la cautela. Era muy irónico que sus increíbles ganancias de los últimos meses hubieran hecho que Kenji Tsukino, el magnate multimillonario, lo considerara como un posible yerno.

—Ni siquiera he visto a la hija de Tsukino –dijo Darien secamente.

—Claro que sí —contradijo Armando—. Según Kenji, la viste cuando pasaste la noche en Lexos.

Darien frunció el entrecejo. Hacia un par de meses su yate había tenido problemas en una tormenta, cerca de la costa de Lexos y había llamado por radio para que le permitieran atracar; Tsukino tenía forma de evitar de malas maneras la visita de intrusos en su isla. Aunque Darien había sido bien recibido y agasajado con todo tipo de lujos, había sido una noche espantosa.

Aunque tenía más de sesenta años, Kenji tenía un pequeño harén de bellísimas jóvenes en su casa palaciega, y había invitado a Darien a elegir a una para completar la diversión de la noche. El sintió repulsión al ver lo dispuestas que estaban las aduladoras jovencitas a satisfacer los deseos del viejo. Pero Darien no había cometido el error de comentar los excesos sexuales de Kenji con nadie. Kenji Tsukino era un enemigo implacable y despiadado y solo un estúpido se atrevería a provocar su ira. Darien Chiba no quería que nada amenazara su recién creado imperio empresarial.

No creía que ninguna de las jovencitas que había visto fuera Serena Tsukino. Darien soltó una carcajada seca; Tsukino distaba de ser un personaje agradable, pero no estaba loco. Por más que lo pensó, no recordaba haber visto a ninguna otra mujer esa noche, excepto el ama de llaves, que lo había llevado a su suite ardiendo de ira y frustración por cómo se había burlado Tsukino cuando se negó a dormir con una de sus prostitutas.

—Deja que refresque tu memoria —dijo Armando Chiba incomodo, ya que había contado con que su hijo recordara a la joven sin tener que ver una foto.

Darien miro la foto con incredulidad y la reconoció de inmediato. Mascullo una maldición. Aunque estaba de perfil, recordó la inclinación sumisa de la cabeza, el pelo claro recogido en un moño severo y los rasgos frágiles y delicados del rostro.

—¡Creí que era el ama de llaves! —exclamo Darien indignado, pero sus pómulos se tiñeron levemente; aquella noche, a pesar de su ira, no había sido inmune al encanto natural de la joven.

La recordaba demasiado bien: rasgos finos y delicados, ojos celestes como turquesas, sorprendentes e inesperados en una mujer griega. Una belleza natural: la antítesis total de las chicas voluptuosas y artificiales que habían desfilado ante él por orden de su anfitrión. Nunca se había insinuado a una sirvienta, pero esa noche solo lo habían detenido el silencio y formalidad de ella y su innato sentido de la justicia.

—Tengo entendido que Serena apenas ha salido de la isla. Su padre opina que las mujeres deben quedarse en casa —comento Armando Chiba, con cierta fascinación; él tenía una esposa y dos hijas que no se lo pensaban dos veces antes de volar a cualquier lugar de Europa para visitar a sus amigas o ir de compras.

—Puede que en el futuro considere la posibilidad de un matrimonio de conveniencia —concedió Darien, pensando que Serena debería haberse presentado de inmediato—. Pero no tengo ningún interés de casarme con la excéntrica hija de Tsukino. Al menos, me gustaría una esposa con personalidad.

—Un mínimo de personalidad da mucho de si —arguyo Armando con vehemencia, insistiendo en lo que consideraba una gran oportunidad para su hijo—. Y antes de criticar las carencias de Serena Tsukino, deberías preguntarte que tienes "tu" para ofrecerle a una mujer.

—¿En qué sentido? –inquirió Darien con voz seca.

—Si no tienes corazón que ofrecer, solo se casara contigo una cazafortunas —advirtió Armando con frustración—. Tu reputación de mujeriego es tal que la mayoría de nuestros amigos no quieren que sus hijas se relacionen contigo.

—No me interesan las vírgenes fervorosas ni las arribistas ambiciosas, así que hacen muy bien —masculló Darien con desprecio.

Armando Chiba contuvo un suspiro. Había hecho lo posible por convencer a su hijo, con la esperanza de que el reto de participar en la amplia red de Sociedades Tsukino lo tentara. Había pensado que podría atraerlo al aspecto práctico de un acuerdo matrimonial que apenas le exigiría esfuerzo personal. Sabía que comentar lo beneficioso que sería casarse con la futura heredera de una fortuna, no habría servido de nada.

—A Kenji le ofenderá que te niegues sin más —apunto Armando atribulado—. Quiere que te reúnas con él para discutir la propuesta. ¿Qué mal puede hacer eso?

—Lo pensare –dijo Darien, mirando a su padre con ojos oscuros y fríos, que sus competidores habían aprendido a respetar. No estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo, pero el recuerdo de esa noche en Lexos lo intrigaba.

.

.

Serena se miró en el espejo cuidadosamente, los ojos celeste cielo llenos de tensión; que su padre la convocara formalmente era extraño y amedrentador.

Llevaba el pelo rubio claro recogido. El vestido azul oscuro apenas dejaba que se insinuaran las curvas de su esbelto cuerpo, y le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. En una multitud, habría pasado desapercibida; esa era la imagen que su padre le exigía: modesta, discreta y asexuada. No le importaba lo más mínimo que sus ideas pertenecieran a otros tiempos y estuvieran fuera de lugar en una familia rica y educada; se enorgullecía de sus raíces campesinas y no veía razón para permitir al mundo exterior invadiera el reino feudal de su isla.

Kenji Tsukino era un hombre dominante y controlador con un carácter explosivo que podía convertirse en violencia en segundos y que consideraba a la mujer un ser inferior y una posesión. Ya de niña, Serena había aprendido el código de comportamiento que debía mantener ante su padre, y sabía controlar la lengua y mantener la cabeza gacha. En más de una ocasión lo había visto golpear a su madre, ya fallecida. Cuando creció, por mucho que Selene Tsukino intentara protegerla, ella también había sufrido los mismos malos tratos.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió bruscamente. Serena dio un respingo y se volvió hacia el rostro delgado y agrio de Setsuna, la hermana de padre.

—¿Por qué estas siempre mirándote al espejo? —Resoplo Setsuna con desprecio—. Es una tontería siendo tan fea. Si hubieras nacido Tsukino, serías una belleza.

Serena, acostumbrada a las pullas de la mujer, se resistió a la tentación de preguntarle que había fallado en su caso, pues sería difícil encontrar algo atractivo en sus rasgos afilados. En cuanto a lo de "no" haber nacido Tsukino, Serena sabía perfectamente que era adoptada, y evitaba los enfrentamientos con Setsuna, para que no se quejara con su hermano de que había sido grosera.

Se tía cumplía con fervor religioso las normas de su Kenji y la satisfacía denunciar ante él a cualquier incauto que no lo hiciera. Setsuna no había tenido problemas para dominar a la gentil inglesa que su hermano había tomado como esposa, pero su hija adoptiva era un hueso más duro de roer. Serena no contestaba mal y demostraba un respeto superficial, pero desde que, cuatro años antes, la habían traído gritando y pataleando de vuelta del aeropuerto de Atenas, había en su mirada una determinación estoica, y Setsuna se sentía frustrada como un mosquito que aguijoneara a una víctima insensible.

—Tu padre tiene noticias interesantes para ti —informo Setsuna secamente.

—Me encantara escucharlas —dijo Serena cruzando la antesala al dormitorio lentamente, con aprensión.

—Has sido una hija muy desagradecida —réprobo duramente Setsuna—. ¡No te mereces lo que vas a tener!

¿Qué podía ser? El obvio resentimiento de su tía exacerbo la curiosidad de Serena, pero el nudo de ansiedad que sentía en el estómago se acrecentó. Era incapaz de estar ante su padre sin sentir miedo, y él no era un hombre que hiciera regalos. De hecho, Serena se preguntaba a menudo si su padre sentía placer al negarle todo lo que deseaba. Nunca la había querido y, cuando su madre adoptiva murió, disfruto contándole por que la habían adoptado.

Selene Tsukino había tenido un niño, Sammy, al año de casarse, pero en los siete años siguientes no volvió a concebir. Kenji Tsukino, desesperado por no tener un segundo hijo, oyó decir que algunas mujeres se quedaban embarazadas después de adoptar uno. Se pensaba que, al satisfacer su deseo de tener otro hijo, la mujer se relajaba y era más fácil que volviera a concebir. Por desgracia, la llegada de Serena no había cumplido esas expectativas. Como Kenji solo la consideraba un medio para un fin, nunca había contado con su afecto paterno.

Su tía la dejo en el vestíbulo, ante el despacho de su padre. Ambas sabían que la haría esperar. Rígida de tensión, Serena miro por la ventana, sin inmutarse ante la maravillosa vista de la bahía. La dorada luz del sol y el intenso azul del cielo se reflejaban sobre el mar Egeo. Lexos era una isla preciosa, y la enorme casa contaba con todas las comodidades que se podían comprar con dinero. Sin embargo, nada podía compensarle a Serena el saberse tan prisionera en casa de su padre como un criminal en una celda de castigo.

La libertad que ansiaba seguía estando fuera de su alcance. Llevaba 4 interminables años sin salir de la isla, pues Kenji ya no confiaba en ella. Había planificado mal la escapada, había malgastado su oportunidad y había puesto a su padre sobre aviso.

En aquella época seguía un tratamiento de ortodoncia en Atenas, y había sido fácil salir de la clínica dental sin que la vieran los guardaespaldas, meterse en un taxi e ir al aeropuerto. Pero no había consultado los horarios de antemano, y no tuvo la sensatez suficiente de comprar un billete para el primer vuelo internacional que saliera. Quería ir a Londres y se había sentado a esperar como una tonta, hasta que sus guardaespaldas la sacaron arrastras del aeropuerto. Se estremecido al recordar el recibimiento de su enojado e incrédulo padre, que nunca había soñado que se atreviera a intentar escapar de su tiranía.

Su madre nunca lo había hecho. Pero eso era porque el espíritu de Selene Tsukino había sucumbido a los ataques verbales y físicos de su marido.

— ¿Dónde iría? —Le había preguntado su madre con asombro cuando Serena, entonces una adolescente, le sugirió que escapara de ese matrimonio abusivo—. ¿Cómo viviría? Fuera donde fuera, tu padre me encontraría. No me dejaría marchar... ¡me quiere demasiado!

Serena, con un cinismo que no correspondía a sus años, había pensado que el amor había convertido en víctima a la bella madre que ella adoraba. El amor era una de las excusas favoritas de Selene para justificar la violencia que había aceptado como parte de su vida, otra era la adicción al trabajo de su marido, que lo volvía agresivo, y otra, su propia e inexcusable estupidez. Se culpaba a sí misma. Incluso mientras moría lentamente de una enfermedad terminal, se había culpado por causar dolor e inconvenientes a su marido y a su hijo.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al comprender cuanto echaba de menos a esa mujer cuyo amor la había protegido de los peores momentos de su padre.

—Señorita Tsukino... entre —dijo el secretario personal de su padre, con una sonrisa aduladora.

Kenji Tsukino estaba de pie bajo su propio y favorecedor retrato. Era un hombre fuerte y de presencia imponente, pero aún no había recuperado el peso perdido mientras seguía un tratamiento contra el cáncer. Aunque el tratamiento había tenido éxito, tenía el rostro grisáceo y estaba más demacrado que meses antes. Por primera vez, Serena pensó que, para ser un hombre tan fuerte y vigoroso, estaba tardando mucho en recuperarse.

— ¿Estás bien, papá? —se oyó decir instintivamente.

—Veo que echaremos mucho de menos a mí cariñosa y compasiva hija —replico Kenji con ironía.

La palidez de Serena se tiño de rubor pero, un segundo después, se preguntó por qué iban a echarla de menos. La esperanza la asalto con tanta fuerza que le temblaron las rodillas. ¿La habría perdonado por intentar escaparse? ¿Iba a permitirle llevar una vida más normal?

—Después de todos estos años, por fin vas a serme útil —informo el hombre con satisfacción.

Serena comprendió la estupidez de su esperanza. Su padre nunca había hecho nada para complacerla. Se había derrumbado ante la tumba de su madre, pero ese reflejo de humanidad quedaba eclipsado por los recuerdos del daño físico y mental que había infligido a una mujer incapaz de hacer daño a nadie.

—Te he encontrado un marido —anuncio Kenji.

La sorpresa casi hizo que Serena se tambaleara, y aunque se esforzó por no mostrar ninguna reacción, no pudo evitar un leve gemido estrangulado. ¿Por qué le había buscado un marido? Tenía que ser algo beneficioso para él. Se mordió la lengua, una sola pregunta o exclamación lo harían reaccionar como si hubiera sido una impertinente.

—Habla cuando te hablen —era una lección que Serena había aprendido bien en su infancia —. Una hija respetuosa no cuestiona las decisiones de su padre.

El silencio, como una losa, hizo que se pusiera aún más rígida, mientras espera a que el hablara de nuevo. La idea de un marido la dejaba anonadada, nunca se lo había planteado; sobre todo porque era consciente de su padre disfrutaba teniendo a su familia a su disposición, dependiendo de él en cuerpo y alma.

—Si Sammy no hubiera muerto —dijo el anciano refiriéndose a su hijo, que se había estrellado con su avioneta el año anterior—, ni se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza un matrimonio así para ti. Pero eres lo único que tengo y algún día heredaras Sociedades Tsukino.

—Yo... ¿voy a ser tu heredera? —susurro, aún más asombrada por esta segunda noticia.

— ¿Quién más hay? —Soltó una risa sardónica—. Legalmente, eres mi hija, aunque no tengas una sola gota de sangre mía.

Ella estaba orgullosa de no ser una Tsukino, sabiendo que no llevaba la lacra de sus genes, y se quedó paralizada, perdida en pensamientos frenéticos. No quería heredar Sociedades Tsukino. Su gigantesco imperio de negocios era el monstruo que le había dado su poder incuestionable. La riqueza lo había hecho intocable. Sin dudarlo, destruiría a todos lo que se le oponían y su esfera de influencia era casi infinita. Una y otra vez, la avaricia de los demás lo protegía, pues sobornaba a cualquiera que pudiera sacar a la luz sus corruptos negocios... o incluso lo que ocurría en su propia casa.

El labio superior de Serena se perlo de sudor. Su padre acababa de decirle que le había encontrado un esposo, desearía estar pensando en eso y no en otras cosas. Se sentía mareada, y escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón como un martilleo en la cabeza.

De repente, comprendió por que no pensaba en que la iban a casar como si fuera una novia medieval, sin derecho a opinar. No servía para nada darle vueltas a algo que no podía cambiar. Si lo desafiaba la haría daño, no tenía ningún escrúpulo y comenzaría a intimidarla en cuanto dijera una sola palabra de objeción. La había convertido en una cobarde, un despojo sin agallas para iniciar una lucha que sabía que no podía ganar.

—Estoy impresionado —comento Kenji Tsukino con un tono tranquilo que a ella le provoco un escalofrío—. Ahora sabes el lugar que te corresponde en la vida. Eso es bueno, porque no voy a aceptar ninguna tontería en este caso. Como padre tuyo, sé lo que te conviene.

—Sí, papá —musito ella débilmente.

— ¿Ni siquiera deseas saber quién será tu marido? —se burló él, encantado con su sumisión.

—Si tú quieres decírmelo —murmuro ella.

—Darien Chiba.

— ¿Darien... Chiba? —temblorosa, alzo los ojos y se encontró con la mirada divertida de su padre.

Su rostro perdió todo vestigio de color al recordar, con demasiada claridad, la noche que había conocido a Darien Chiba. Dejo que sus pestañas largas cayeran sobre sus ojos para ocultar su mirada. Darien Chiba, el mujeriego nº 1, que parecía adepto a ocupar los titulares de las páginas de negocios y las de sociedad. El tipo al que no le gustaban las sabanas de satén y que había insistido en que se las cambiaran, aunque era ya de madrugada. El hombre cuya prometida se había ahogado nadando borracha a la luz de la luna. El que la había tratado como a una criada, sin darse cuenta de que era un ser humano. Ese hombre tan increíblemente guapo que no había podido evitar mirarlo a pesar suyo...

—No me extraña que te asombres de tu buena fortuna —murmuro Kenji Tsukino con voz desagradable—. Pero supongo que no necesito añadir que no debes esperar fidelidad. Esto es un acuerdo de negocios. Ocupará el lugar que ocupaba tu hermano y, como marido tuyo, pasara a ser parte de la familia.

Para Serena, cada una de sus palabras fue como un jarro de agua helada que se filtrara en sus venas. Estaba brutalmente claro. Era solo el medio para conseguir situar a Darien Chiba en un puesto de confianza como yerno.

—Es brillante, decidido, fuerte. Me costó mucho conseguir que aceptara esta alianza. Pero lo necesito. Cuando llegue mañana, harás cuanto sea necesario para mantenerlo contento. ¿Está claro? —presiono su padre.

—Sí, papá —asintió ella, con los labios blancos.

—Incluso cuando te conviertas en su mujer, tu lealtad estará ante todo conmigo. No le dirás que eres adoptada. Los Chiba están muy orgullosos de su árbol genealógico. No les avergonzaras ni ofenderás diciéndoles que eres ilegitima, ni que tienes a una hermana melliza que no es más que una vulgar prostituta. Ni intentaras ponerte en contacto con ella. ¿Lo has entendido?

El frágil cuerpo de Serena se estremeció un segundo. Sintió una oleada de ira y de amarga repulsión, pero la dominaba la desesperación. Comprendía que el futuro que su padre había diseñado para ella sería tan vacío y limitado como el presente. Quería casarla con un desconocido para que lo espiara. Le obligaba a seguir viviendo una mentira y no quería que se supiera que era adoptada. Además, insultaba a la hermana melliza que ella nunca había conocido. El odio le abraso los pulmones y miro hacia otro lado.

—Contéstame, Serena —gruño él.

—Sí, papá. Lo entiendo —replico como un robot.

.

.

En cuanto acabó la entrevista, fue directamente al gimnasio. Se cambió de ropa e inicio una rigurosa sesión de entrenamiento para eliminar las tensiones de su cuerpo. Se excedió y acabo derrumbándose en un colchoneta, empapada y temblorosa. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendió por qué la noticia de su boda debería llenarla de alegría y alivio.

¡El minuto en que abandonara la isla con su esposo, sería el que iniciara la cuenta hacia atrás! y su risa resonó en el gimnasio. Darien Chiba seria su pasaporte hacia la libertad, no su futuro guardián, no un nuevo señor y dueño de su vida.

Tras haber convivido con un macho dominante y agresivo, no pensaba aceptar a un segundo. Era esencial que Darien se casara con ella para sacarla de Lexos. Ni siquiera su padre sospecharía que era capaz de abandonar a su marido después de la boda. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de un hombre tan solicitado y atractivo, cuya foto se decía era la más popular en las taquillas y dormitorios de los colegios femeninos del mundo.

Serena esbozo una sonrisa y se tiró de espaldas en la colchoneta para hacer planes. Cuando llegara a Inglaterra buscaría a su hermana, Lita. Habían pasado más de 4 años desde que recibió una carta de ella, pero aún recordaba cada palabra y la dirección. La casa de acogida de su hermana se llamaba Fossetts, y estaba segura de que desde allí podría localizarla, aunque hubiera cambiado de residencia. En cambio, su hermana no sabía nada de ella, ni siquiera como se llamaba. Su verdadero nombre de pila era Serenity, pero Selene Tsukino se lo había cambiado. En cualquier caso, cuando por fin se encontrara con su hermana melliza, tendría que convencerla, con tacto y amabilidad, de que no tenía por qué ser la victima de hombres ricos y abusivos.

.

.

Mientras el helicóptero aterrizaba en Lexos, Darien pensaba en la desconcertante reunión que había mantenido con Kenji Tsukino 48 horas antes, y en el compromiso que había asumido de casarse con Serena.

Después de ofrecerle una asociación de negocios extremadamente ventajosa, que había pillado a Darien por sorpresa, Tsukino había puesto todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Al contarle la verdad sobre su estado de salud, el magnate se había puesto, en gran medida, en sus manos. La noticia de que al multimillonario podían quedarle solo unos meses de vida, podría desencadenar una caída en picado del valor de las acciones de Sociedades Tsukino, haciéndola vulnerable a una oferta pública de compra.

El impero Tsukino solo tenía a Kenji Tsukino al timón. Sus directores ejecutivos no habían sido elegidos por su capacidad de pensar por sí mismos, sino por su eficiencia al seguir órdenes sin hacer preguntas. Kenji necesitaba un brazo derecho, un yerno atado a la empresa por vínculos familiares, que se hiciera cargo mientras el recibía otro tratamiento en el hospital. Si no se recuperaba, ¿qué le ocurriría a una hija educada como una novicia de convento, en una isla, que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo era el mundo real? Una jovencita que heredaría billones y se convertiría en la meta de todos los cazadores de fortuna del mundo.

Sin duda, Tsukino no solo estaba enfermo físicamente, era un padre demasiado celoso de los afectos de su nenita, ¿por qué si no la había educado en un aislamiento tan poco natural? Tenía casi 23 años y nunca había tenido novio. Se preguntó si Kenji Tsukino estaba loco; ¿acaso no sabía que su hija se enamoraría locamente del primer hombre que le prestara atención?

Darien razono que el mismo podría ser ese hombre y, aunque las mujeres que lo perseguían y lo miraban con adoración no lo atraían en absoluto, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Serena seria su esposa, y no daba la impresión de ser muy exigente. Si ella lo quería, quizá su matrimonio de conveniencia tuviera más posibilidades. Pero, ¿qué clase de mujer permitía que la vendieran como si no fuera más que una mercancía?

.

.

La "mercancía" en cuestión, estaba igual de pensativa. Serena estaba decidiendo como tratar a Darien y hacer que se sintiera seguro. No quería que diera marcha atrás y estropeara sus planes; tampoco olvidaba que su padre había dicho que le había costado mucho convencerlo. Hubiera deseado poder demostrarle que tenía mucho mejor aspecto que el que le permitían las circunstancias. Pero era imposible, su padre se enfadaría si aparecía maquillada y con un modelito de los que se ponía para animarse en la intimidad de su dormitorio.

Por desgracia, lo único en lo que pensaría Darien Chiba al mirarla sería… sexo. Arrugo la nariz. Se preguntaría como sería ella en la cama. Era griego, y un obseso sexual. Y había quedado como un imbécil dos años antes, enamorándose de una avariciosa mujerzuela cuyo único don era su capacidad de mostrar los pechos y el trasero en público, con una regularidad monótona. Serena se hizo a la idea de que se enfrentaba a un macho básico, cargado de testosterona, que dejaba su supuestamente brillante cerebro a la puerta del dormitorio. Ella, en cambio, tenía un aspecto sencillo y asexuado, y él podría asustarse. Tenía que atraerlo... de algún modo, convencerle de que, aunque no pareciera atractiva inicialmente, la noche de bodas seria espectacular.

Serena no tenía intención de asistir a esa noche de bodas, pero él no lo sospecharía. Le daría su merecido. ¿Qué clase de hombre accedía a casarse como parte de un frío e interesado trato de negocios? ¡Solo podía ser un cerdo sexista, dominante y ansioso de poder!

Cuando Darien Chiba bajo del helicóptero, Serena, rígida como una estatua y diminuta al lado de su padre, se recordó que ese era el cerdo egoísta y caprichoso que le había obligado a cambiarle las sabanas a las dos de la mañana.

Pero no recordaba el impacto que provocaba Darien en persona, y cuanto más se acercaba, más le costaba respirar, era increíblemente atractivo. La dorada luz del sol resplandecía en su pelo corto y negro, acentuando la definida estructura ósea de su rostro, los impresionantes ojos azules, su mandíbula agresiva y su carismática boca. Llevaba un traje gris perla que acentuaba sus anchos hombros, caderas estrechas y piernas largas y poderosas. Camino hacia ellos sin titubear, como si no le impresionara una situación que habría incomodado a noventa y nueve hombres de cada cien.

El corazón de Serena latía acelerado y habría temblado, de no ser por tantos años de autodisciplina. La enojaba su vibrante seguridad en sí mismo, pero la impresionaba su demostración de poder, tranquilidad y dureza. Si daba un paso en falso o decía una palabra de más, su padre lo arruinaría. ¿No sabía que entraba en la boca del lobo? ¿No entendía que si se unía a la familia Tsukino estaría vendiendo su alma al diablo?

—Serena... —Darien miro los ojos celestes como el cielo, los ojos femeninos más impenetrables que había visto en su vida, limpios de expresión alguna, y se quedó sin palabras. Tenía el rostro pálido de una madonna, con una simetría pura y perfecta... intocable. A distancia parecía una muñeca, pero de cerca era más bien una estatua de hielo: frígida de cabeza a pies. La noche de bodas iba a ser un auténtico reto.

—Darien... —Serena musito su nombre, aunque apenas tenía oxígeno para hacerlo.

Darien observó el rubor que teñía sus mejillas, el aleteo tembloroso de sus pestañas y la leve relajación de sus labios, que adquirieron suavidad y sensualidad al hablar. Percibió el latido acelerado de una vena junto a su clavícula y comprendió que no era cuestión de frialdad o de indiferencia, Serena estaba muy nerviosa y luchaba por ocultarlo. Sintió una punzada de satisfacción y una sonrisa lenta y peligrosa curvo su atractiva boca.

**Que hijo de... es Kenji, eso si es ser un monstruo, palabra, y Serena al parecer está decidida a escapar ¿lo logrará? y Darien se ve muy seguro de sí mismo, ya veremos cuanto le dura su actitud arrogante, un beso**


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

—Tráenos café... —espeto Kenji Tsukino a Serena cuando los 3 entraron en la casa.

Serena, consciente de la velada sorpresa de Darien ante la brusca petición, se sonrojo. Le dolió más de lo habitual ser tratada con desdén en presencia de Darien. Pero, ocultando su vergüenza, alzo la cabeza e irguió los hombros. Rezando porque su padre estuviera demasiado ocupado para verla, camino por el largo vestíbulo de mármol con pasos cortos y lentos, contoneando las caderas con un movimiento sutil y sensual.

Conocía esos pequeños trucos visuales que empleaban las mujeres con el sexo masculino. Había tenido muchas posibilidades de observar el comportamiento de las voluptuosas mujeres que su padre llevaba a Lexos cuando tenía visitas. Por supuesto, en esas ocasiones se suponía que ella debía de actuar como si no supiera lo que ocurría y quedarse en su propia ala de la villa, pero con el paso de los años Kenji Tsukino se había vuelto menos discreto. Serena había visto a esas mujeres en la piscina y había observado como utilizaban sus encantos para seducir a los lujuriosos visitantes masculinos. Frunció los labios con un gesto de disgusto.

Mientras escuchaba a su anfitrión, Darien la observo y sus negras cejas se fruncieron levemente. La lentitud fluida de su paso atrajo su mirada a la femenina curva de su trasero, y después a sus esbeltas y torneadas piernas. Se movía con la gracia de una bailarina, pero había otra cualidad, bastante más turbadora, que le provocó una sorprendente tensión en la entrepierna.

Segundos después, Serena desapareció de la vista y se apoyó contra la fría pared, temblando por la tensión de esa farsa que le parecía denigrante. Tenía que interesar a Darien y convencerlo de que quería casarse con él, si sospechaba lo contrario podría cambiar de opinión y todas sus esperanzas de escapar de la isla quedarían en nada. Se estremeció al pensarlo. Pero intentar atraer a un hombre por primera vez en su vida, y hacerlo en presencia de su padre exigía un grado de valentía y sutilidad que no creía poseer.

Mientras recogía la bandeja con el café, ya preparado, Serena pensó que, aunque se había esforzado mucho por olvidar la desconcertante personalidad de Chiba, su llegada la había afectado más de lo previsto.

Aquella noche, un par de meses antes, la había aliviado que él la confundiera con una empleada, ya que era humillante que su padre la tratara como a una sirvienta en presencia de sus invitados. Darien había estado demasiado enfadado para darse cuenta. Sus ojos azules chispeaban con orgullo y tenía la mandíbula tensa como el hierro. Ella se imaginó perfectamente cómo habría jugado su padre con él para ponerlo en ese estado.

Aun así, se había quedado muda como una colegiala cuando vio a Darien Chiba. Aunque había visto su atractivo rostro en las revistas que leía, siempre le había parecido frío y reservado. No esperaba enfrentarse a un hombre tan vibrante y volátil que parecía rodeado por un aura de energía pura.

Y cuando él la llamo para que cambiara las sabanas de satén que su tía consideraba el ultimo hito de sofisticación, no habría tenido por qué hacerlo ella misma; había personal de servicio las 24 horas al día. Pero, inexplicablemente, había ido por otras sabanas. Cuando regreso él estaba ante el balcón, irradiando una tensión que la puso nerviosa.

Sintiéndose culpable como un ladrón, pero incapaz de resistir su fascinación, lo había observado de reojo y, por puros nervios, había tardado muchísimo en hacer la cama. Pero él había mostrado indiferencia a su presencia y a su falta de pericia. Sus ojos solo se habían encontrado una vez y a ella se le seco la boca al ver esos espectaculares ojos. Un segundo después, él le dio la espalda y salió al balcón hasta que ella se marchó.

Cuando entro al salón principal con la bandeja cargada, vio que su padre estaba sentado fuera en la galería, a la sombra de la parra y se le encogió el corazón. Darien, a quien no parecían impresionar las alturas, estaba apoyado en el muro bajo que estaba construido en el mismo borde del acantilado. Serena apretó con fuerza las asas de la bandeja, mientras intentaba no ver la vista panorámica y superar la sensación de mareo y terror que siempre sentía en la galería.

—Yo me ocupare de la bandeja —Darien se acercó al observar la palidez de su rostro.

Serena se quedó helada al ver que había interrumpido su conversación para ayudarla. Sus ojos se encontraron con los azules ojos oscuros, enmarcados por pestañas largas y negras, y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Él le quito la bandeja y la llevo a la mesa de piedra. Ella pegó la espalda a la pared de la casa mientras se acercaba para servir el café.

—Tienes vértigo —murmuro Darien.

—Debe superarlo —comento secamente Kenji Tsukino.

—Es una tontería, irracional —se excusó Serena, consciente de que su padre estaba irritado porque había interrumpido su dialogo—. No debo dejar que me domine.

Darien la estudio. Estaba esforzándose por controlar su miedo, pero estaba blanca como una sábana y la cafetera temblaba en su mano. En cambio, su padre, sonreía. Darien sintió el impulso de levantarlo del asiento y suspenderlo de cabeza sobre el acantilado para borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Serena se derrumbó en la silla más cercana e intento recuperar el control. Estaba acostumbrada a que su padre la ignorara así que se centró en Darien mientras ellos dos hablaban de negocios. Supuso que debía haberle causado muy mala impresión al desvelar su miedo a las alturas. No era la mejor manera de impresionar a un hombre reputado por su afición a los deportes de riesgo.

Darien la miro con esos brillantes ojos azul oscuro y una inesperada oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Serena. Apretó los dientes para controlar su respiración y aparto la vista. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín mientras, avergonzada e irritada, intentaba controlar su reacción instintiva ante su poderosa masculinidad.

No tenía intención seguir los pasos de su infortunada madre, y permitir que su cuerpo mandara sobre su cerebro. Era un hombre impresionante, pero eso no servía para nada. Un canalla mujeriego como Darien Chiba no tenía cabida en el futuro que anhelaba. Ningún hombre iba a romperle el corazón ni a controlarla. Cuando fuera libre, si alguien rompía corazones seria ella. Concentrándose en esa ambición, Serena se acomodó en la silla, arqueo la espalda y movió las piernas para permitir que el bajo de la falda subiera unos centímetros más.

Darien, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, se divertía con su intento por parecer una mujer sensual simplemente mostrando una rodilla; era consciente de que cada movimiento provocativo era forzado. Se preguntó si intentaba convencerlo de que no se casara con ella, o si sería al revés. Fuera lo que fuera, empezaba a comprender que esa dulce cara virginal era engañosa.

Serena echo la cabeza rubia hacia atrás, bajo las pestañas y se pasó la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior. Él clavo los ojos en esa carne rosa que humedecía una boca llena y sensual. Menos divertido, su delgado y fuerte cuerpo se contrajo con una oleada de deseo sexual que lo enfureció. ¿Por qué estaba jugando con él?

—Debo atender una llamada de negocios, Darien... —Kenji Tsukino se puso de pie con cansancio—. Serena se ocupara de ti. Comentaremos los detalles de la boda en la cena.

Serena se quedó anonadada. Si iban a discutir los detalles de la boda, entonces ya estaba decidido. Si Darien había aceptado casarse con ella antes de llegar a Lexos, sus intentos de parecerle más atractiva habían sido una estúpida pérdida de tiempo y energía. Para Darien, su valor residía en su apellido, Tsukino, y en su dote, no en su apariencia ni en su personalidad. Se ruborizo de vergüenza. Una vez más, acababan de herirla con el dardo de lo poco que significaba ella por sí misma, pero comprendió que no sería inteligente dejar de repente la farsa con la que había intentado atraerlo.

— ¿Vamos dentro? —sugirió Darien con firmeza.

Serena se habría negado, pero lo cierto era que estar en la galería suponía un castigo para ella. Alzo la vista, noto lo alto que se le veía y, con un resentimiento casi infantil por su tamaño, asintió y se levantó.

Darien sintió una súbita y airada sospecha al dejarla pasar ante él y observar su innegable atractivo sensual mientras caminaba hacia el salón. Serena Tsukino podía ser una ninfómana alocada y su padre un hombre desesperado por casarla antes de que involucrara a la familia en un escándalo. Si ese fuera el caso, el dinero de Tsukino impediría que se extendieran los rumores, pero una vergüenza como esa no podía ocultarse para siempre. Las constantes referencias a la timidez de Serena, su rígida educación y aislamiento y su descuidada imagen podían ser un truco para convencerlo de que era lo que su padre decía. Pero, ¿cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo podía saber que no estaban engañándolo para que se casara con una mujer que podía convertir el apellido Chiba en el hazmerreír del mundo entero?

—Tu padre se ha precipitado un poco al hablar sobre los detalles de la boda —informo Darien, con voz suave como el terciopelo—. Le dije que tú y yo tendríamos que hablar antes de concretar nada.

—Debería haberlo imaginado —Serena se tensó, comprendiendo que aún tenía que ganárselo—. Papá... papá puede ser impaciente. Asume demasiadas cosas.

— ¿Quién no lo hace? —Darien poso una mano en su espalda para conducirla hacia el amplio salón y ella fue tan consciente de su mano, que se imaginó que los dedos atravesaban la tela de su vestido y le quemaban la piel—. Pero me intrigas. No sé qué pensar de ti.

Serena sintió algo muy parecido al pánico. Si lo intrigaba, eso quería decir que creía que le ocultaba algo. ¿Acaso sospechaba que sus esfuerzos por atraerlo no eran más que una farsa? Nunca debería haber supuesto que podía convencer a un hombre que había dormido con decenas de mujeres de que le esperaba una noche de bodas inolvidable.

—No me conoces —comento Serena con nerviosismo, pasándose una mano por el vestido para estirarlo, mientras pensaba en como tranquilizarlo—. Pero puedo ser "cualquier" cosa que quieras que sea.

El silencio que siguió tenso los nervios de Serena aún más. Darien frunció el ceño, asombrado por esa sorprendente declaración, y la miro fijamente.

—Simplemente aún no se lo que quieres de mi—afirmo Serena, sacando fuerzas del miedo que la paralizaba. Si ya lo había estropeado todo con su pequeña actuación, no tenía nada que perder. Su padre perdería la cabeza con ella y además seguiría enterrada viva en Lexos años y años.

— ¿Lo que quiero de ti? —pregunto Darien fascinado, tras notar la chispa de pánico que había iluminado sus enormes ojos celestes durante un segundo.

—Necesito saber lo que quieres —volvió a decir Serena—. Quizá no quieras que interfiera en tu vida si nos casamos. Eso no importa. No lo haré. No te preocupes por eso. Soy una persona práctica y muy callada. Ni siquiera sabrás que estoy allí. Cuando sepa lo que te gusta, todo será como tú quieras.

Darien sintió un fogonazo de compasión y de ira. Era hacia su padre por darle a Serena la impresión de que tendría que hacer ese tipo de concesiones y compasión porque ella se sintiera obligada a humillarse ante él.

—Solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Serena, temblorosa, bajo los ojos y apretó los labios. Era una pregunta obvia, que debía haber previsto, pero era más difícil de contestar de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, pues no solía mentir. Cuando volvió a alzar las pestañas y se encontró con la intensidad interrogante de esos ojos azul oscuro, se quedó sin aliento y sus pechos se tensaron bajo el vestido. Noto, avergonzada, que sus pezones se erguían y una ráfaga de calor acariciaba su pelvis. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—Serena... Soy consciente de que tu padre tiene una personalidad dominante. Si te sientes presionada...

— ¡Oh, no! —interrumpió Serena rápidamente, al ver el rumbo que tomaba el dialogo—. ¿Cómo has podido pensar eso?

—No sé qué pensar —confeso Darien con la franqueza que solo utilizaba con su propia familia—. Me estas desconcertando.

—Deseo casarme contigo más que nada en el mundo —murmuro Serena entre dientes, hechizada por la luz de esos ojos, sin saber de dónde salían sus palabras. Los pómulos de Darien se oscurecieron de sorpresa, no esperaba una declaración tan emotiva.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto, como si lo que acababa de decir no fuera suficiente, aunque sin duda lo era.

—Tenía una foto tuya en mi armario, en el internado —su clara piel se tiño de rosa al decirlo—. Todas teníamos fotos. Yo tenía la tuya.

Inicialmente desconcertado al saber que había sido el amor platónico de una colegiala, de repente, Darien sonrió, y fue una sonrisa tan amplia y carismática que a Serena le temblaron las rodillas.

"Te atrape", pensó Serena con satisfacción, a pesar de esa sonrisa. Se lo había creído, y no tenía por qué no hacerlo. Estaba acostumbrado a la adulación constante de mujeres que lo perseguían. De hecho, había sido una compañera de Serena la que se moría por él a los quince años. Serena había pensado que el amor platónico era infantil y una pérdida de energía, y en el armario tenía puestas las fotos de su perro.

—Supongo que por algún sitio hay que empezar —concedió Darien con una risa grave y divertida.

Se recrimino mentalmente por haber sospechado de sus motivos y de su moral en la galería. Su honradez era refrescante pero ingenua. Pero esa ingenuidad era comprensible habiendo llevado una vida tan protegida. Supuso que era posible que en el futuro, cuando recordara esa escena, Serena lo odiara por haber escuchado esa torpe declaración, ya que él no tenía nada que ofrecer a cambio. En el plano material, nada en absoluto y eso no le gustaba. De hecho, ya había decidido cómo enfrentarse a ese posible problema.

—Creo que nuestro matrimonio irá mejor si pones tu futura herencia a nombre de los hijos que podamos tener, y vivimos de mis ingresos —expuso Darien.

Serena se alegró de no tener planes de convertirse en una mujer mantenida. Como un macho típico, quería que su esposa dependiera de él. Le asombraba que se atreviera a sugerir un acuerdo similar solo para conservar su preciado orgullo varonil. En la misma situación ningún hombre aceptaría ese acuerdo. Parecía que él no imaginaba que Serena pudiera ser rica, pero lo era, puesto que había heredado una fortuna considerable de manos de su madre y de su hermano. Ni siquiera se planteaba la posibilidad de tener hijos con él.

—Serena... entiendo que será una decisión muy difícil para ti, pero me gustaría que la consideraras seriamente —continuo Darien.

—Lo pensare —replico Serena con ojos entrecerrados. ¿Vivir en una casita al estilo de los Chiba? Si hubiera nacido Tsukino y se planteara en serio ser su esposa, las negociaciones habrían terminado en ese momento. Pero en realidad no le importaba el dinero, la riqueza solo había creado sufrimiento en su familia.

—Tu padre lo desaprobará, pero no pienso permitir que interfiera en nuestro matrimonio —él apretó la mandíbula y la miro con ojos desafiantes—. Eso también tendrás que aceptarlo.

—Sí, por supuesto —Serena estuvo a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio al pensar en su futura escapada. Las palabras de Darien habrían provocado una batalla campal. Kenji Tsukino no era un padre cariñoso pero, por orgullo, no permitiría que su hija viviera en algo menos que un palacio. Se recordó que eso no llegaría a ocurrir; su relación con Darien no pasaría del día de la boda. Además, Darien estaba dictando los términos de un pacto de negocios, no de un matrimonio.

—Necesito que manifiestes tu propia opinión —exclamo Darien con exasperación, al verla inmóvil como una estatua, sin desvelar ningún pensamiento. Serena pensó que no era cierto, las órdenes nunca contaban con la opinión de los demás.

—Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho —contesto, entrecerrando los ojos, porque cada vez que lo miraba volvía a sentir su oscura y letal atracción.

—Pero tendrás algo que pedirme a mí—insistió él.

—Me gustaría pasar la luna de miel en París —pidió Serena con voz temblorosa—. Tienes una casa allí, ¿no?

—También tengo una casa preciosa en el Caribe.

A Serena la irrito que incluso le discutiera una petición tan simple. Era inevitable, todos los hombres despiadados y con éxito eran incapaces de ceder ante los demás. Pero, quisiera o no, irían a París. Tenía que llevarla a una ciudad para que pudiera abandonarlo. Organizar una escapada desde un lugar remoto como el Caribe podría ser demasiado difícil.

—Podríamos hacer un crucero —sugirió Darien notando, con sorpresa, el antagonismo que teñía su silencio.

—Me mareo —mintió Serena, ocultando el pánico que le provocaba esa opción, aún peor que la otra.

Paría era la ciudad en la que Darien había pasado tanto tiempo con Saori, y eso le producía un gran rechazo, pero al mirar a Serena y ver el brillo ansioso de sus ojos, se sintió como un egoísta por negarle lo que parecía anhelar de corazón.

—Será París, entonces... —acepto. La sonrisa de Serena, que no había visto hasta ese momento, ilumino su rostro como un rayo de sol. Miró sus brillantes ojos celestes y volvió a sentir una tensión en la entrepierna que empezaba a ser habitual en su proximidad. Decidió que sería bueno tener otros recuerdos de una de sus ciudades favoritas.

—Deja que te enseñe la pinacoteca —sugirió Serena, atreviéndose a tomar las riendas ahora que había ganado la batalla y sus peores temores habían desaparecido.

—Antes... —Darien, sin previo aviso, se acercó a ella, la tomo de las manos y luego deslizo las suyas hacia sus hombros. La mente de Serena se llenó con un grito de negación. No podía permitir que la tocara. Se puso tensa de pies a cabeza—. No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa —tranquilizo Darien con voz aterciopelada. Pero sabía que mentía, cada vez que ella se tensaba, anhelaba derrumbar sus barreras, destruir sus defensas y conseguir que esos bellos ojos se clavaran en él llenos de deseo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y a Serena se le fue la cabeza al ver sus ojos azules y ardientes. Intento dar un paso hacia atrás, pero no pudo. Todo su cuerpo le pedía ir a encontrarse con esos fuertes músculos, el riguroso control que siempre había ejercido sobre si misma parecía haber desaparecido.

—Darien... —musito con voz extraña, casi suplicante.

Él poso su boca amplia y sensual sobre la suya y, con un suave ronroneo, entreabrió sus labios cerrados con la punta de la lengua y exploro el interior de su boca. Serena se estremeció al sentir una explosión de sensualidad; se disolvió en una tormenta de sensaciones que recorrió cada poro de su piel. Aplastada contra su fuerte torso, sintió que sus pezones se endurecían con una sensación casi dolorosa.

— ¿Soy el primero? —Darien alzo su arrogante cabeza y miro sus ojos nublados de pasión con una sensación de éxito totalmente nueva para él.

— ¿El primero en besarme? No... —murmuro Serena, asombrada por su excitación e intentando recobrar el control sobre sí misma.

Darien la soltó bruscamente, preguntándose por qué intentaba engañarlo. ¡Ni siquiera sabía besar hasta que él le había mostrado como hacerlo! Pero sus ojos se habían aclarado y se había puesto pálida. De hecho, se apartó de él como si no existiera y, notando su rechazo, sospecho el motivo más probable.

— ¿Quién era él? —exigió Darien, colérico.

Serena, pálida como la muerte, tras esa estúpida admisión, se hubiera arrancado la lengua. Los recuerdos la asolaron, pero por encima de todo, estaba el miedo. Si su padre descubría que había mencionado a Seiya, se pondría furioso. No la extrañaba la ira de Darien. Su padre era igual de hipócrita, exigía la pureza femenina pero no dudaba en relacionarse con chicas de alterne.

—Era hijo de un pescador. Ocurrió hace más de dos años. Me... beso. Eso es todo —mintió temblorosa.

Darien cerró los puños y los abrió lentamente. No había razón para que la hubieran besado antes. Y era una confesión tan patética que se arrepintió de haberla forzado a hacerla. Era incapaz de explicarse su irracional arrebato de ira; volvió a mirarla y noto que sus ojos lo evitaban y tenía el rostro grisáceo. Volvió a sentir un arrebato de cólera. Era obvio que no le había contado todo y sintió el deseo primitivo de obligarla a hacerlo; su palidez indicaba claramente que ese hijo de pescador había sido algo fundamental en su vida.

**Y como que la actuación de Serena no era necesaria... y la pobre se enreda mas a cada paso de su engaño, y Darien, se cree la última coca-cola del desierto, en especial después de que Serena le mintiera diciéndole que tenía una foto de él en su armario... presumido... ¿que pintará Seiya aquí? y a Darien ya se le empezó a salir el cavernícola que lleva adentro al saber que no es el primero en besar a Serena. **


	4. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

—Vamos a ver esos cuadros —dijo Darien en voz baja. No estaba acostumbrado a que una mujer se apartara de sus brazos para pensar en otro hombre pero, dadas las circunstancias, sabía que su enfado era poco razonable.

—Por favor, no le menciones a mi padre lo que he dicho —pidió Serena temblando.

—Por supuesto que no —Darien la miro con asombro y apretó los dientes.

Serena, aun nerviosa, lo condujo hacia la moderna sala de exposiciones. Seiya había sido su primer y único amor, una relación dulce, inocente e inofensiva; hasta el día que les siguieron y los guardaespaldas de su padre la obligaron a mirar mientras le daban a Seiya una paliza monumental. Poco después, la familia abandono la isla. Nunca olvidaría el daño que le había hecho.

Había sido una estupidez admitir ante su prometido que no era el primer hombre en su vida. Ahora debía estar pensando que quizá no fuera virgen. Lo observo contemplar los magníficos cuadros que, en su opinión deberían estar en un museo para que la gente pudiera apreciarlos como algo más que una mera inversión, y percibió la rigidez de sus rasgos. Igual que su padre, era el equivalente contemporáneo de un cavernícola, que quería una esposa que nadie se hubiera atrevido a tocar, aunque él se permitía multitud de aventuras. No entendía que hubiera pretendido casarse con una mujer como Saori Denby, cuya reputación distaba de ser modélica.

Pero Serena tenía que admitir que Saori era impresionante. Una mujer agraciada con tales atributos, conseguía mucho más que cualquier otra. Pensó, con envidia, que debía ser maravilloso ejercer ese tipo de poder sobre un hombre.

—Lamento haberte interrogado así abajo —comento Darien en voz baja, volviéndose hacia ella—. No tengo ningún derecho a preguntarte por tu pasado.

La disculpa la sorprendió, pero supuso que quería saber más sobre Seiya, que la estaba invitando a que le diera más detalles. Se revolvió de ira y le costó resistirse a la tentación de preguntarle si él quería hablar de su amor perdido. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Aunque frustrado, Darien sintió una cierta admiración. Su boca, ancha y sensual, esbozó una sonrisa tan poderosamente varonil que ella no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Te he traído esto... —saco un anillo del bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Es el anillo de matrimonio de los Chiba, pero si no te gusta no importa. Puedes elegir el anillo que quieras. Tengo que admitir que a mi madre le pareció demasiado anticuado para su gusto.

Serena, incomoda, estudio los diamantes que destellaban bajo las luces. Un anillo que era una reliquia familiar. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad ya que, fueran cuales fueran sus motivos, él se tomaba el compromiso en serio y ella no.

—Es precioso... —murmuro, y se obligó a extender la mano para aceptarlo. Darien le puso el anillo.

—Aunque no te ame, hare cuanto esté en mi mano para ser un buen marido —afirmo él.

Serena apretó los dientes al oírlo. Se alegró de que no estaría con él para comprobar esa improbable promesa. Como cualquier mujer, se merecían que la amaran y contaba con que eso ocurriera en el futuro. Hasta entonces, pensaba disfrutar con montones de chicos distintos. Eso, si sabía cómo hacerlo, pues no tenía ni idea de si resultaría atractiva para los hombres.

Reconoció para sí que no le importaría comenzar con un novio que besara tan bien como Darien. No había duda de que su experiencia sexual era lo que había suscitado en ella una respuesta tan entusiasta. En cualquier caso, hubiera sido un error negarle ese pequeño capricho. Se consoló pensando que eran sus hormonas las que la habían traicionado; era lógico que al haber sido privada de las experiencias de relación con los hombres que habrían sido naturales a su edad, estuviera sedienta de sexo. No debía avergonzarse de la excitación que había sentido bajo su boca dura y apasionada. La respuesta había sido física, en absoluto personal.

—Serena... —empezó Darien, estudiando la perfecta suavidad de su rostro y su mirada perdida, preguntándose qué era lo que había vuelto a robarle su atención.

—Darien... ¿cómo estás? Serena debería haberte traído inmediatamente —exclamo una coqueta voz femenina.

Serena salió de su introspección cuando Setsuna se dirigió a Darien con una sonrisa encantada. Respiro hondo. Ya no tendría que entretener a Darien; su tía, que adoraba a los hombres jóvenes y guapos, se ocuparía de eso.

Durante la siguiente hora, Darien demostró la mejor educación, paciencia y cortesía mientras contestaba a las preguntas de Setsuna sobre su familia.

—No te mereces un marido de una buena familia —Setsuna dirigió una mirada resentida a su sobrina, cuando volvían a sus habitaciones para vestirse para la cena—. Si Darien Chiba conociera tus antecedentes, ¡nada lo convencería de que se casara con una chica del arroyo!

Por primera vez, Serena solo sintió compasión al oír el comentario envenenado de su tía. Su madre le había contado que, veinte años antes, Setsuna se había enamorado de uno de los ejecutivos que trabajaba para su hermano, pero Kenji Tsukino, furioso, le había prohibido casarse con él. Setsuna había aceptado su decisión y ahora tenía más de cincuenta años, y seguía soltera y amargada por lo que le había deparado la vida.

Al menos, su tía seguía viva, pensó Serena mientras seleccionaba otro aburrido vestido del armario. Sammy no había tenido tanta suerte. La noche que su avioneta se estrelló, estaba terriblemente nervioso y su incapacidad de concentrarse lo había llevado a la muerte. Sammy tenía aún más miedo a su padre que ella misma. Su hermano había tenido la cabeza de los Tsukino para los negocios y la sensibilidad de su madre. Serena, pensando en cuanto lo echaba de menos, se prometió a si misma que, fuera como fuera, haría lo que Sammy no había tenido agallas para hacer: escaparía, seria libre antes de que aplastaran su voluntad por completo.

Después de que sirvieran el primer plato de la lujosa cena, Kenji Tsukino anuncio que la boda se celebraría 2 semanas después, dado que el estaría ausente por negocios el mes posterior. Serena miro a Darien, que parecía absorber la noticia con menos sorpresa que ella, su rostro fuerte y delgado ni siquiera estaba tenso. Él le lanzo una mirada larga y acariciadora con los ojos entrecerrados; Serena se sonrojo y aparto la vista.

—La ceremonia, por supuesto, se celebrara en la isla —decreto Kenji, mirando a Darien con una media sonrisa—. No veo ninguna razón para que Serena y tú no os establezcáis aquí —dijo. Serena, aterrada, dejo caer el tenedor—. En su propia casa, mi hija tendrá la compañía de su tía mientras tú viajas, y seguirá disfrutando de la protección de mi equipo de guardaespaldas.

—No... ¡No! —gimió Serena horrorizada, convencida de que su padre lo había planeado así desde el principio. Su anonada tía le clavo las uñas en el muslo bajo la mesa. Su padre, con el rostro rojo, salto de la silla como un resorte y alzo el puño.

— ¿Qué me has dicho? —rugió amenazador. Serena, inmóvil y blanca como la leche, espero a que el golpe cayera sobre ella mientras, al otro lado de la mesa, la silla de su padre se estrellaba contra el suelo.

—Si le pones una mano encima, ¡juro que te matare! —grito Darien con una agresividad equiparable con la de su anfitrión.

Se hizo un silencio mortal. Nadie había amenazado así a Kenji Tsukino en toda su vida. La incredulidad paralizo el rostro del anciano, que volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia su contendiente. Serena deseo tirarse hacia Darien y meterle el mantel en la boca antes de que le dieran una paliza. Se preguntó qué locura lo había dominado y donde había dejado su supuesta inteligencia cuando más la necesitaba. Su padre había confesado que necesitaba a Darien pero, aun así, no dudaría en echarlo de la isla y destruirlo antes de tragarse ese insulto.

—Así que ahora consideras que es propiedad tuya, ¿no? —escupió Kenji, con ojos oscuros y airados.

—Sí —replicó Darien cuyo rostro rígido indicaba que su furia iba en aumento.

Abruptamente, Kenji Tsukino echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada desdeñosa que hizo que Serena se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago. Estaba dispuesta a llamar a la policía. Fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias para sí misma, si su padre permitía que sus guardaespaldas apalearan a Darien, esta vez lo denunciaría. Pero, un segundo después, contemplo boquiabierta como su padre miraba a Darien con ironía y aprobación.

—No eres un hombre muy distinto de mí. Posesivo y protector de lo que es tuyo. De acuerdo, —dijo, miro a Serena—pero tú, ¡mantén la boca cerrada a partir de ahora!

Serena cerro los ojos, sintiéndose enferma por la violencia que había estado a punto de explotar y enferma de humillación. Los hombres volvieron a sentarse. Darien hecho una ojeada a Serena, preguntándose si había reaccionado de forma exagerada, ya que ella no parecía agradecida por su intervención. Había creído que su padre iba a pegarle pero, quizá se limitaba a agitar el puño en el aire. Al fin y al cabo, Serena se había quedado inmóvil, y no lo hubiera hecho de esperar un golpe. No tenía motivos para sospechar que Kenji fuera un maltratador. Darien se recordó que su comportamiento debía deberse a que luchaba contra una enfermedad terminal y la muerte lo rondaba.

—Me encuentro mal. Por favor, excusadme —murmuro Serena con voz ahogada.

—Sí, vete —gruño su padre con disgusto—. ¡Ya has hecho lo posible por estropearnos la comida!

Serena se puso en pie, y con las piernas temblorosas, abandono la habitación. Tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar y estaba perdiendo el coraje. Darien accedería a que vivieran en la isla. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Sería muy conveniente para él. Le daría completa libertad y no tendría que sentirse culpable por dejarla sola durante largos periodos de tiempo. Se preguntó si siquiera habría luna de miel. Darien no había querido ir a París en primero lugar, y Kenji lo convencería de que una luna de miel era una pérdida de tiempo y de energía. Con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, Serena fue al cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo.

Había sido una estúpida al creer que podría escapar al control de su padre. Él se había anticipado a sus planes en todos los sentidos. Desde que había recibido la carta de su hermana melliza, poco después de cumplir los dieciocho años, su correo había sido registrado y censurado. Su hermana, Lita, quería ponerse en contacto con ella y al padre de Serena lo había enfurecido que los servicios sociales hubieran desvelado el registro de adopción para ayudarla, sin pedir su consentimiento. A Serena no le habían permitido responder a la carta y solo sabía que su hermana era, o había sido, la amante de un magnate siciliano, información que su padre había leído en un periódico. Ella no había visto el artículo, pero Kenji le había comunicado que la hermana con la que deseaba reunirse no era más que una prostituta.

Desde entonces, lejos de reaccionar con el rechazo que su padre había pretendido provocar, deseaba desesperadamente encontrar a su melliza y ayudarla. Para Serena no era fácil imaginarse una vida distinta a la que siempre había llevado, pero Lita se había convertido en su meta, en su único objetivo. Su ilusión parecía alejarse más y más y no sabía qué hacer. Agotada, después del largo y tenso día, Serena se ducho y se acostó.

Ya dormida, se removió inquieta en la cama. Tenía sueños confusos y agitados, en los que los recuerdos se mesclaban con acontecimientos del día.

.

.

En cuanto su anfitrión se retiró, Darien fue a buscar a Serena. Ya no le asombraba la oferta de su futura esposa de que sería lo que el deseara. Veinte años supeditada al dominio de un padre así derrotarían al espíritu más fuerte. Era lógico que la idea de vivir en Lexos la horrorizara. Lo natural era que Serena deseara su propio hogar, y más aún, que deseara ver una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo y disfrutar de la libertad que le había sido negada hasta entonces. Pero Serena tenía que comprender una cosa; él no era un empleado de su padre, y no permitiría que lo intimidaran.

Se preguntó si debía advertirle de que Kenji seguía siendo un hombre muy enfermo que, lejos de estar recuperándose, tenía escasas posibilidades de sobrevivir. Kenji no quería que su hermana y su hija supieran la verdad y él no se atrevía a interferir en ese sentido. Pero tampoco le parecía correcto guardar silencio.

Una sirvienta lo condujo a la puerta de la suite de Serena. Llamo, espero unos segundos y entro en la espaciosa sala de estar. Durante un instante, tuvo la sensación de estar en una tienda de juguetes, pues había ositos de peluche en todos sitios. En estanterías, sillas, agrupados alrededor de mesas... Osos gigantescos, medianos y pequeños, algunos peludos y esponjosos, pero la mayoría despeluchados y viejos. Se quedó clavado en el sitio, sintiendo la mirada de cientos de ojos de plástico. Suprimió un gruñido, con la esperanza de que los osos no estuvieran incluidos en el pacto.

La puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta y las lámparas encendidas, pero lo que capto su atención fue un gemido. Se acercó al umbral. No eran más que las 11, pero Serena estaba dormida. Pensó que debía haberlo supuesto, las mujeres nunca hacían lo que se esperaba de ellas. Esperaba encontrarla desecha en lágrimas, pero se había ido a la cama tranquilamente, ¡como si ver a su padre y a su prometido a punto de pegarse no la afectara lo mas mínimo!

Serena se removió y una cascada de pelo sedoso y rubio se desparramo sobre la almohada. Tenía un cabello precioso y mucho más largo de lo que él había creído. Y, aunque de día su horrorosa forma de vestir se remontaba a la moda de 30 años antes de haber nacido, dormía con un diminuto camisón color melocotón, que se pegaba a cada deliciosa curva de su cuerpo. Serena arqueo la espalda para darse la vuelta y, fijándose en la redondez puntiaguda de sus pequeños senos, decidió que quizá aceptaría vivir con "uno" de esos osos.

Cuando volvió el rostro hacia él, vio las huellas de las lágrimas y la tensión aun manifiesta en su delicado rostro. Movió la cabeza inquieta, agarro con fuerza la sabana y sus labios se entreabrieron con un largo gemido de miedo.

En su sueño, Serena estaba en la playa, unos fuertes brazos la agarraban y la obligaban a mirar cada golpe que Seiya recibía, ambos estaban atrapados, pero la responsabilidad era únicamente de ella. Solo su padre podía decretar un castigo tan brutal. Solo su padre podía obligarla a ser testigo del fruto de su rebelión.

Impotente, deseando que Seiya se derrumbara y no volviera a intentar levantarse para recibir otro terrible puñetazo de los dos hombres que lo castigaban, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y grito. Grito una y otra vez, sabiendo que antes o después, vendría alguien del pueblo, y que era su única esperanza de poner fin a la brutal paliza. Se incorporó de golpe en la cama, abrió los ojos de par en par y miro con terror al hombre alto que había junto a su cama.

—Solo ha sido una pesadilla —Darien se sentó al borde de la cama con un movimiento fluido y la rodeo con un brazo. Temblando, Serena se apartó de él.

—Ocurrió... ¡pegaron a Seiya hasta dejarlo casi muerto!

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —pregunto Darien que, poco acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran, al oír el nombre de otro hombre, se había puesto rígido y había fruncido el ceño.

Serena, ya despierta, contuvo un sollozo, mientras se preguntaba que hacia Darien en su dormitorio e intentaba recuperar el control. Hacía mucho que no tenía esa pesadilla. Desde pequeña, se había acostumbrado a enterrar en su mente los hechos desagradables. Lo que no podía cambiar, tenía que tolerarlo. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la almohada y se tumbó de costado.

— ¿Qué ocurrió¨? —repitió Darien, apoyando una mano suavemente en su espalda cuando ella volvió a estremecerse con un sollozo.

—Me encontré con Seiya a escondidas y papá hizo que le dieran una paliza mientras yo miraba —musito temblorosa—. Reían a carcajadas mientras le pegaban.

Darien, desconcertado, trago una bocanada de aire. Serena movió la cabeza, alzo su rostro triangular y arrebolado y clavo en él unos ojos celestes y tormentosos.

—Él me quería, y casi lo mataron por eso.

A Darien no le gustaba nada lo que estaba oyendo, pero otras respuestas más primarias le impedían reaccionar. Serena, con el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados y rosados y los ojos brillantes era pura sensualidad. Unas finas tiras sujetaban el diminuto pedazo de seda sobre sus delicados y blancos hombros, que dejaba entrever la provocativa curva de sus senos. La respuesta viril de Darien fue instantánea y un fuerte deseo sexual lo recorrió como una descarga de adrenalina.

— ¿No vas a decirme que todos los padres griegos deben salvaguardar la virtud de sus hijas? —presiono Serena.

—No, y menos de esa manera. Pero, ¿qué futuro podría tener una Tsukino con el hijo de un pescador? —inquirió Darien con frialdad.

—Seiya estudiaba el último año de Medicina y lo conocía de toda la vida —se defendió Serena.

Aunque la inteligencia de Darien le advertía que las malas noticias sobre el hijo del pescador estaban alcanzando dimensiones intolerables, luchaba con el deseo de aplastarla en sus brazos, como un hombre de las cavernas, hasta borrar de su mente cualquier pensamiento que no se centrara única y exclusivamente en él.

En el pesado silencio que siguió, los ojos de Serena se encontraron con los de él, zafiro enmarcado por pestañas negras como la tinta. Su mirada ardiente hizo que se le secara la boca y el corazón se le desbocara. Sintió como su cuerpo la traicionaba; sus senos se endurecieron e irguieron, y noto un calor abrasador y desconcertante entre las piernas.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y enrededo los dedos, largos y morenos, en su cabellera, para luego acariciarle la mejilla. Serena alzo los ojos hacia él, sin aliento, examinando sus bellas facciones: nariz afilada, ojos centelleantes, mentón marcado y fuerte y una boca amplia y sensual. Sintió que se derretía por dentro como un helado al sol, y su excitación se disparó.

—Ni siquiera me has preguntado qué hago aquí —recrimino Darien con voz ronca—. Vine a hablar contigo. No esperaba que estuvieras ya en la cama.

Serena alzo la mano y paso los dedos delicadamente por el espeso pelo negro que caía sobre su frente. Su deseo la electrificaba y aterrorizaba a un tiempo, pero anhelaba enterrar los dedos allí y atraerlo para volver a sentir su boca. El agarro su mano temblorosa.

—Si te toco, me quedare, pero creo que deberíamos esperar hasta nuestra noche de bodas —dijo, con una sonrisa cariñosa que iluminaba sus facciones.

Serena se sonrojo violentamente. Hablaba como si "ella" lo hubiera invitado a compartir su cama y su orgullo se resintió al tiempo que su mente divagaba confusa.

—Shh —silencio Darien poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios entreabiertos. La estudio con ojos brillantes de satisfacción masculina, como si allí formara parte de su corazón y su alma—. Me halaga que estés tan deseosa como yo, pero esperar acrecentara el placer.

Cuando Darien salió del dormitorio, Serena sintió un espasmo de ira que la dejo sin aliento y sin conciencia durante unos segundos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar que se había ofrecido a él como si fuera una desvergonzada necesitada de amor? ¿Cómo se atrevía a suponer que el deseo momentáneo de querer ser besada equivalía a una invitación a acostarse con ella?

Darien regreso a su suite sonriente, pensando que su matrimonio no iba a ser tan malo. Serena no había tenido ninguna libertad con su padre, y vivir con un marido tolerante y generoso solo podía parecerle mejor. No le costaría mucho mantenerla contenta. Además, a no ser que se equivocara, tenía la impresión de que había sido agraciado con una mujer tan apasionada como él mismo. Aunque le dolía haber tenido que controlar el impulso sexual, estaba convencido de que la noche de bodas compensaría ese sacrificio.

**¿Quién se apunta para matar a Kenji o por lo menos dejarlo medio muerto?, no soporto la violencia hacía la mujer (bueno hacía cualquier persona) es horrible, muchas veces por el lugar donde trabajo he visto las consecuencias de estos maltratos y me enoja ver que existen personas que tienen el alma tan negra como para hacer algo así a otro ser humano.**

**Y en cuanto a Darien, ya se animó a casarse con Serena, imaginándose una muuuuy animada noche de bodas, pobre. no sabe lo que le espera, jajaja, al menos le concedo el crédito de que fue honesto con Serena al decirle que no la va a amar, solo quiero ver cuanto le dura esa su declaración, un beso**


	5. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Once días después, el día de la boda, Serena recibió una misteriosa caja envuelta en papel azul.

—El regalo de bodas de Darien —Setsuna miro a su sobrina con impaciencia—. ¡Vamos, ábrelo!

Serena miro la caja con miedo supersticioso. No quería recibir un regalo de un hombre al que pensaba a abandonar horas después de la boda. No tenía nada para él, ni siquiera había pensado en intercambiar regalos. El matrimonio solo era un frio trato de negocios que finalizaría en la iglesia. Se preguntó por qué Darien intentaba personalizar su relación.

Exasperada, su tía abrió la caja y saco un joyero ovalado de cuero. Serena estiro el brazo y lo recupero. Abrió la tapa y descubrió un delicado collar de turquesas adornadas con diminutos diamantes en forma de gota. Era exquisito, pero se dijo que no significaba nada. Darien simplemente cumplía con lo que suponía que esperaba de él.

— ¿Por qué una caja tan grande para algo tan pequeño? —Setsuna arrugo el entrecejo.

Serena vio algo asomar entre el papel de seda. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el segundo regalo. Saco un osito de peluche que aun llevaba la etiqueta de una famosa casa de subastas. Era excepcional, de casi 100 años de antigüedad, y un rostro muy expresivo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. A Sammy le hubiera encantado.

— ¡Como si necesitaras otro más! —exclamo Setsuna decepcionada—. ¿Acaso tu futuro esposo cree que aún eres una niña?

El hermano de Serena le había traído un osito de cada uno de sus viajes. Cuando él murió, fue incapaz de deshacerse de uno solo de la colección, pues todos le recordaban al hermano mayor que había adorado.

— ¡A Darien le estaría bien empleado que esta noche te fueras a la cama con el oso, en vez de con él! —exclamo Setsuna divertida—. Pero es muy listo, y encantador. Sabe cómo llegar al corazón de una mujer. ¿Quién podría creer que este matrimonio no es más que una alianza de negocios concertada por tu padre?

Con la cara ardiendo, he intentando recobrar la compostura, Serena dejo el oso a un lado. El ácido comentario de su tía la ayudo bastante. Se miró en el espejo y coloco bien el corto velo de encaje. Había pensado dejar a Setsuna que eligiera su traje de novia, pero cuando su tía le mostro que pretendía mandarla al altar cargada de adornos, volantes y lazos, cambio de idea. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía por qué aparecer echa un adefesio ante cientos de personas.

El vestido era una elegante túnica con cuello de barco y mangas cortas, y la simplicidad del diseño realzaba su escasa estatura. La boda era una farsa, se recordó, alzando la barbilla, y el oso solo era una prueba más de que Darien era merecedor de su mala reputación. Todos los mujeriegos basaban su éxito en el encanto.

Una hora después, cuando la limusina llego a la puerta de la iglesia construida por su padre para celebrar el nacimiento de su hijo, casi 30 años antes, Serena no se sentía tan decidida. Las 3 damas de honor eran primas lejanas suyas, unas desconocidas. Cuando las jovencitas expresaron su sorpresa porque no hubiera seguido los ritos habituales antes de la boda, Setsuna las había silenciado con enfado. Lo cierto era que la semana previa a una boda griega solían celebrarse multitud de tradiciones y actos sociales divertidos para la novia y sus damas de honor. Pero Kenji Tsukino se había negado a permitir que su hermana llenara la casa de invitados. Serena se había sentido aliviada, pero sabía que para su tía había sido una gran decepción.

Darien, con el pelo negro iluminado por el sol, la esperaba en la escalera de la iglesia con un ramo de flores. A Serena se le acelero el corazón. No esperaba que el fuera a respetar esa tradición y además, con un traje oscuro perfectamente cortado, estaba impresionante. Cuando bajo del coche él la miro de arriba abajo con franca admiración.

—Cinco minutos para la cuenta atrás —bromeó Darien en voz baja, mientras los isleños les gritaban sus buenos deseos. Observo su extrema palidez y se preguntó si era la perspectiva de la iglesia atestada y la novedad de ser el centro de atención lo que la tenían tan nerviosa.

El padrino de Darien, su amigo Petros, realizo sus funciones con toda propiedad. El servicio comenzó cuando un clérigo bendijo el intercambio de alianzas y reconoció su unión. Tanto él como ella levantaron una vela encendida con la mano izquierda y se dieron la derecha. Serena temblaba. Con toda solemnidad, los coronaron con flores de azahar y el sacerdote los bendijo. Ella se fue sintiendo cada vez más culpable e hipócrita.

Mientras sorbían uno tras otro el vino que simbolizaba que compartirían todo lo que les deparara la vida, Darien cubrió su mano con la suya, para afirmarla sobre la copa. Serena estaba blanca como la cera cuando ella y el novio caminaron alrededor de la mesa en la que reposaba la Biblia y los invitados los cubrieron con arroz y pétalos de rosa. Les quitaron las coronas de azahar y fueron proclamados marido y mujer.

—Creí que estabas a punto de desmayarte —murmuro Darien preocupado, guiándola entre la multitud que los esperaba fuera y llevándola a la limusina—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien —tartamudeo Serena, intentando sobreponerse a la inquietud que la había asaltado en la iglesia. Ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Se agarró las manos con fuerza y deseo que el conductor los llevara de vuelta a casa a toda velocidad. Cuanto menos tiempo pasara con Darien a solas, mejor seria.

—Esta preciosa —comento Darien.

—Gracias —murmuro ella con dificultad.

—Es una lástima que no hayas podido conocer a mi familia antes de la boda —dijo Darien—. ¿Tu padre es siempre tan reacio a las reuniones sociales?

—Eso me temo —asintió ella. Su padre no tenía tiempo para la cortesía y, como lo único que le interesaba de la familia Chiba era Darien, le seria indiferente haber ofendido a los parientes de su yerno. Estuvo a punto de disculparse en nombre de su padre, pero recordó que en poco tiempo, la familia Chiba se enfrentaría a una noticia aún más vergonzosa: que había abandonado a su hijo. Se le encogió el estómago.

Los padres de Darien y sus hermanas fueron los primeros en saludarla con cálidas sonrisas cuando llegaron a la casa, e Serena fue incapaz de mirarlos a los ojos y no sabía ni que decir. Su padre le hizo una seña desde lejos y ella, excusándose, corrió hacia él.

—No has sonreído ni una vez en la iglesia —Kenji Tsukino la miro con ojos helados—. Más vale que lo hagas mejor aquí, antes de que pierda la paciencia contigo.

Serena pensó que pronto no tendría que volver a encogerse ante esas amenazas veladas y eso le dio una cierta fuerza. Un brazo rodeo su espalda y una voz, cálida y profunda resonó en su oído.

—Pero yo tengo mucha paciencia —murmuro Darien.

—Te hará falta —su padre soltó una carcajada desdeñosa—. Puede que Serena te sorprenda.

Serena se sonrojo, pensando que era un recordatorio de que debía mantener su ilegitimidad en secreto.

— ¿Por qué esta tu padre siempre enfadado contigo? —pregunto Darien cuando Kenji se marchó—. ¿Qué ocurrió para crear esa separación entre vosotros?

—Nunca hemos estado muy unidos —explico Serena, dolida y avergonzada por la pregunta, ya que el vínculo de cariño entre Darien y su familia había quedado patente en el breve intercambio que había visto.

Observando su cabeza gacha y su actitud evasiva, Darien se preguntó por qué Kenji había dicho que Serena podría sorprenderlo. Su esposa se comportaba como si fuera culpable y supuso que debía tener relación con el hijo del pescador. Lo más probable era que esa relación hubiera creado el abismo existente entre padre e hija. ¿Por qué seguía soñando con ese hombre más de dos años después?

Darien empezaba a dudar de su tolerancia y de su afán de protección. Era una Tsukino, y cualquier mujer que tuviera las agallas de desafiar a Kenji, no podía ser una mosquita muerta. Sin embargo, durante la ceremonia nupcial Serena se había comportado como si fuera una mártir cristiana viendo como encendían la pira.

Durante la comida hubo varios discursos, seguidos por la actuación de una cantante famosa, y no tuvieron oportunidad de conversar. Pero Serena capto la frialdad que emanaba de Darien y, aunque sabía que eso era lo más conveniente, porque limitaba su interacción al mínimo, no pudo reprimir la inexplicable necesidad de arreglar las cosas.

—No te he dado las gracias por el collar... y el osito —musito con inquietud.

—La gratitud no es necesaria —mascullo Darien.

—Yo no te di nada... no lo pensé —admitió Serena, sin entender por qué había iniciado ese inútil dialogo.

—Pero ahora te tengo a ti, ¿no? —replico Darien con sequedad.

Cuando Serena alzo sus enormes ojos celestes hacia él, Darien se estremeció al percibir la ansiedad que tensaba sus rasgos. Con un pinchazo de remordimiento, recordó que ella le había dicho que sería lo que él quisiera. No estaba acostumbrada a las multitudes y, gracias a la férrea custodia de su padre, apenas conocía a nadie. Sin embargo, todos los que estaban allí la habían escrutado de arriba abajo simplemente por ser quien era: la heredera de Tsukino, que casi nadie había visto nunca. No era extraño que hubiera estado enferma de nervios en la iglesia, necesitaba apoyo, no censura.

—Este es un día muy especial. Disfrutemos —rectifico Darien, tomando su mano y acariciando los tensos dedos. Sus ojos se encontraron y Serena se quedó sin respiración. Apenas oyó sus palabras, solo era consciente de la calidez de su enorme mano y del alivio que suponía que hubiera abandonado su frialdad.

Darien, al ver como se dilataban sus pupilas, sus mejillas recuperaban el color y su boca esbozaba una sonrisa trémula, se sintió como un mago poderoso. Por fin lo miraba como una recién casada debería mirar a su esposo. Casi imperceptiblemente ella se acercó y entreabrió los labios; él soltó su mano y tiro suavemente de un mechón de pelo suelto que tenía en la mejilla para devolverla a la realidad que los rodeaba.

—Después, _yineka mou_ —prometió con voz ronca.

Un segundo después intervino Petros, el padrino. Agarro la mano de Serena y la obligo a seguirlo a la pista de baile. Ella se quedó allí, mirando a Darien mientras Petros organizaba a los invitados para que formaran dos círculos a su alrededor. Petros hizo una seña a los músicos para que tocaran e inicio el baile tradicional. Todos los que estaban en el círculo apoyaron una rodilla en el suelo y empezaron a dar palmadas. Serena, aun hipnotizada por los ojos de Darien, era más consciente del golpeteo rápido de su corazón y de una sensación de ligereza burbujeante desconocida para ella que del baile.

Darien se levantó ágilmente, dando palmadas al ritmo de la música. Era tan guapo que a Serena casi le dolía mirarlo. De hecho, cada vez que lo miraba le gustaba más, y había sido muy generoso con ella, teniendo en cuenta como se había comportado en la iglesia. Pero él no podía saber por qué estaba tan callada y nerviosa. Volvió a remorderle la conciencia y decidió que lo mejor era no hacer caso y limitarse a observar a Darien.

Cuando el último de los invitados completo el círculo obligatorio alrededor de la novia, Darien la tomo en sus brazos para bailar. Setsuna estrello un plato contra el suelo y animo a todos los de la cabecera a hacer lo mismo. Darien hizo una mueca al oír el estrepito; de reojo, vio a su refinada madre hacer un esfuerzo para seguir el ejemplo de Setsuna y se echó a reír.

—Muy tradicional —dijo. Serena escondió la cara ardiente en su hombro, porque romper platos era un deseo de buena suerte, felicidad y duración del matrimonio.

—Mientras todos están ocupados... —Darien puso una mano detrás de su nuca y le echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Sí? —Serena se enfrentó al escrutinio de sus ojos azules. Se puso tensa y dejo de oír los gritos y el ruido de los platos al romperse, solo escuchaba el tamborileo de su propio corazón.

—Quiero besar a mi esposa... —informo Darien, apoyándola detrás de una de las columnas con un movimiento fluido.

Serena se dejó llevar por la excitación incluso antes de que la tocara. Él era todo poder y virilidad, y sus ojos destellaban de pasión. Instintivamente, arqueo la espalda y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—... y mi esposa quiere besarme a mí —concluyo Darien con satisfacción, reclamando sus labios entreabiertos con un ardor que a Serena le quito el aliento.

Al sentir su lengua en el interior de la boca, se aferró a él y, temblorosa, clavo los dedos en sus anchos hombros. Todo su cuerpo parecía arder. Le parecía que una llama se había encendido en su pelvis y dejo escapar un gemido ahogado. Se abrazó a él, buscando un contacto más cercano con su fuerte cuerpo. Súbitamente, él puso una mano en sus caderas y la puso en contacto con su potente erección, mientras seguía besándola y aplastando su cabeza contra la columna. Ella se dejó llevar por sus sentidos, jubilosa al sentir su fuerza y masculinidad, el ardor explosivo con el que la correspondía.

Cuando Darien se apartó de ella mascullando una maldición entre dientes, tenía los pómulos oscuros y sus ojos sola la miraron un instante. Serena estaba pálida, obviamente conmocionada y sus enormes ojos se velaron, evitando los de él. Darien, furioso consigo mismo, estuvo a punto de dar un puñetazo frustrado a la pared. Clavar a su diminuta y virginal esposa contra una columna y echarse sobre ella como si deseara tomarla allí mismo era una grosería imperdonable. Pero cuando su suave y apetecible boca se había abierto invitándolo tímidamente, se había dejado llevar por la pasión.

—Lo siento —dijo quedamente—. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Serena estaba tan avergonzada de sí misma que no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara. Negó con la cabeza, deseando que el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies. Él se había apartado de ella, probablemente sorprendido por su descarada manera de incitarlo en un sitio público. No era culpa de él. Los hombres eran incapaces de resistirse a la tentación, por eso se suponía que las mujeres debían mantener el control, pensó Serena para sí. La lujuria se había apoderado de ella y la había vencido.

—Perdona... —murmuro abochornada, y escapo.

Darien, un hombre que se apreciaba de ser perfecto en su trato con las mujeres, se rindió a su irritación y dio un puñetazo a la pared. Después, flexiono los nudillos doloridos y alzo la cabeza; su padre estaba a solo unos pasos.

—Sé que no debería interferir... —Armando Chiba hizo un expresivo gesto con las manos. Darien apretó los dientes y pensó "Pues no lo hagas" —. Pero Serena es una jovencita tímida, no el tipo de mujer al que estás acostumbrado —siguió con tono de reproche—. Trátala con respeto.

Serena se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, uno de sus lugares favoritos, pero la puerta estaba abierta, al oír voces dentro, se detuvo.

—Serena es tan sosa... ¡pobre Darien! —se lamentó una juvenil voz femenina—. Este matrimonio es una tragedia. Apuesto a que mi hermano cree que no volverá a enamorarse después de lo que Saori, pero se aburrirá con Serena y terminara buscando una amante.

—Conociendo a tu hermano, probablemente a "más" de una —rio la compañera—. ¿Sabes que aquí hay al menos 4 mujeres que son ex amantes suyas?

La primera era Hotaru, la hermana pequeña de Darien, y la segunda probablemente una amiga suya. Serena recordó que su tía pregunto a Darien por la menor. Tenía 15 años y había nacido cuando él y su otra hermana ya eran adolescentes. Darien había sonreído y había confesado que Hotaru era una niña mimada y consentida por todos. Serena se había preguntado cómo sería sentirse consentida.

¿Sosa? Serena pensó que en un día en el que se jugaba tanto, tenía buenas razones para mantener su apariencia habitual. Pero esa noche, por primera vez, saldría con ropas modernas y estaba segura, que incluso su mejor amiga, si le hubieran permitido tener una, no la reconocería como Serena Tsukino.

En cuanto a la predicción de Hotaru, Serena peso con cinismo que solo los niños decían la verdad. Si se quedara con Darien, antes o después, inevitablemente, él buscaría conquistas más excitantes y ella tendría que ignorar su infidelidad y agradecerla la poca atención que le prestara. Mientras el fuera discreto, mientras no se divorciara de ella, pocos criticarían que la traicionara. Conocía las reglas de la sociedad en la que vivía y seguía siendo un mundo básicamente de hombres. Había crecido viendo a su madre simular que desconocía las aventuras y escarceos de su marido.

De repente, se preguntó qué le había ocurrido durante la última hora. Recordó con horror su debilidad y su estupidez. Darien no tenía más que agarrar su mano y se quedaba embobada, pendiente de sus palabras y mirándolo como si acabara de bajar del cielo para honrarla con su presencia. Incluso había sido tan tonta como para excitarse sexualmente cuando la había aplastado contra la columna como si fuera una vulgar mujerzuela en un callejón. Se fustigo con el recuerdo de esa imagen.

No puedo evitar preguntarse como habría sido su matrimonio si él la amara. No podía librarse de esa idea, aunque luchaba contra ella. Se preguntó que sabía Darien Chiba sobre el amor; al fin y al cabo, las mujeres siempre se habían rendido a sus pies.

Saori Denby había sido un reto, sexy, provocativa y coqueta, que le había ganado en su propio juego, hasta que el acabo poniéndole un anillo de compromiso en el dedo. Pero, si Saori hubiera sobrevivido, ¿se habría casado con ella? Darien era un griego tradicional y en el fondo deseaba casarse con una virgen. En pocas horas, también esperaría que su esposa se tumbara alegremente en la cama y se abriera a él, a pesar de que apenas lo conocía. Eso demostraba tanta sensibilidad como una pared de cemento.

Aunque la fiesta duraría hasta altas horas de la madrugada, Serena subió a cambiarse. Su criada había dejado un vestido verde y una chaqueta sobre la cama, el traje básico elegido por Setsuna, y Serena se lo puso. Con el corazón en un puño, fue al vestidor y saco el maletín que había en el fondo de uno de los dormitorios.

Cuando salía del dormitorio, se detuvo y miro al solitario osito abandonado sobre la cama. El regalo de Darien. Según la etiqueta se llamaba Edward y era inglés, así que decidió que tenía derecho a volver a casa con ella. Se mordió el labio, estudio el resto de su colección de ositos e, impulsivamente, corrió hacia la cama y metió a Edward dentro.

Darien vio a su esposa descender por la escalera principal. El vestido tenía un diseño del siglo anterior, pero el tono realzaba su delicada tez y nada podía ocultar la gracia de su esbelta figura. Todo su cuerpo se tensó de excitación y deseo, y eso lo exaspero. No sabía si era ella en sí misma o el saber que era "suya", lo que lo afectaba tanto. Pero hacía mucho tiempo que ninguna mujer conseguía excitarlo así.

Estaba deseando llevarla de compras en París. Sus labios se curvaron levemente. Ya se imaginaba el inocente placer que le producirían un montón de cosas que él y todas las mujeres que había conocido daban por hechas. Dio un paso hacia delante para recibirla, pero su tía, su padre y un ruidoso grupo de invitados la rodeo.

20 minutos después subían al helicóptero que los dejaría en el aeropuerto. De repente, Serena se volvió hacia Darien.

— ¿Podrías decirle al piloto que sobrevolara la isla?

—Claro, si es lo que quieres —accedió él sorprendido. Había visto lo suficiente a lo largo del día para confirmar sus sospechas de que Serena, a ojos de su padre y su tía, no recibía más consideraciones que el personal doméstico, y había supuesto que dejaría la isla sin volver la vista atrás. Se dijo que era demasiado cínico, que era natural que se sintiera unida a su familia.

Mientras el piloto sobrevolaba Lexos, Serena contemplo lo que había sido su hogar. Ahora que ya no sería su prisión, podía rememorar las cosas agradables y tiempos pasados que casi había olvidado. Dejaba de tras todo lo que había sido suyo, y sabía que no volvería a verlo. Su padre nunca la perdonaría. Teniendo a Darien como yerno, ella no le hacía falta.

—Espero que te guste mi casa de París —comento Darien después, cuando iban a subir a su avión privado—. Es... poco usual.

—Una vez vi un artículo sobre ella en una revista —si Serena no hubiera tenido los nervios a flor de piel, habría sonreído al oír su descripción. En la revista, Saori Denby estaba sentada en un sofá que tenía forma de dos gigantescos labios rojos. El papel de la pared de atrás era morado, a sus pies una piel de animal y a ambos lados enormes candelabros azules. Darien había permitido que su prometida convirtiera una elegante casa del s. XVII en el equivalente de un lujoso burdel de pésimo gusto.

— ¿Siempre eres tan callada? —pregunto Darien cuando despegaron.

—Lo siento... tengo sueño —suspiro Serena, simulando que contenía un bostezo.

Cuando pareció quedarse dormida minutos después, Darien tuvo que resistir el impulso de sacudirla para que despertara. Había sido un día muy largo para ella. Las cosas solo podían ir a mejor, era imposible que empeoraran. Casi había olvidado el sonido de su voz. Se estremecía al menor contacto con él y sus bellos ojos evadían los suyos. Posiblemente se lo mereciera, pero tenía la impresión de que la jovencita que lo había emocionado al confesar que deseaba casarse con el más que nada en el mundo, había cambiado de opinión. Y Darien, que nunca en sus 30 años de vida había tenido que esforzarse para mantener la atención de una mujer, no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

.

.

Darien, cuando vio a Serena bajar de la limusina ante la casa tan tensa y pálida, temió que un movimiento súbito hiciera que se rompiera en pedazos como el cristal.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —pregunto Darien, asombrado por su deseo de oír que se encontraba fatal. Podía enfrentarse a que estuviera enferma, eso lo explicaría todo.

—Muy bien... —tartamudeo Serena como una colegiala, agarrando su maletín con fuerza. Darien la alzo en sus brazos. Ella dejo escapar un gritito, como si la hubieran atacado, y sus tensos ojos celestes al fin se encontraron con los de él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunto.

—Cruzar el umbral llevándote en brazos.

—Por qué... ¿por qué haces esto? —gimió Serena, agarrando el maletín. Darien vio que un lazo de cuadros sobresalía por debajo de la tapa. Era el lazo de Edward. De todos los osos, había elegido el que él le había regalado. Con lo necesitado de apoyo que se sentía, esa revelación ilumino su rostro.

—Es una costumbre inglesa. Tu madre era inglesa —murmuro Darien con gentileza.

La mera mención de Inglaterra hizo que Serena se quedara paralizada. Tanto su madre natural como la adoptiva eran inglesas, pero Serena solo pudo pensar en que ella misma planeaba escaparse a Londres esa misma noche. Darien, intrigado, noto que cambiaba de color y sus ojos se velaban. La depósito en el amplio vestíbulo, en cuyo centro había una magnifica mesa Art Decó, decorada con un precioso arreglo de lirios blancos.

—Creo que todo está dispuesto para que cenemos —Darien abrió la puerta de un comedor decorado siguiendo el mismo estilo. Al pensar en comer, a Serena se le revolvió el estómago. Tenía poco más de dos horas y media para volver al aeropuerto.

—Me gustaría refrescarme —dijo, incapaz de mirarlo.

Darien la llevo arriba y le enseño el dormitorio principal. Decorado en verde y oro viejo, con mobiliario tradicional, reafirmaba el estilo decorativo que Serena había visto hasta el momento. Comprendió que había vuelto a decorar la casa tras la muerte de Saori.

—Te dejaré... —dijo Darien pero, sin previo aviso, le agarro las manos e hizo que soltara el maletín—. Mírame... —ordeno. Serena miro sus brillantes ojos y tembló—. Así está mejor —dijo él, le soltó una mano y aparto un fino mechón de pelo de su frente con sus dedos largos y sorprendentemente suaves.

A Serena le temblaron las piernas. Inhalo su aroma masculino: especiado y cálido, con un leve toque de loción oriental. En ese momento supo que lo deseaba como nunca había imaginado que desearía a un hombre. Quería a Darien por encima de la razón, la cordura y el instinto de supervivencia. Sus pezones se erizaron, tan sensibles que dolían y sintió que se derretía en su interior. La avergonzó que tuviera tanto poder sobre ella.

Darien la beso larga y lentamente, y para Serena fue como un banquete de sensaciones dulces y sensuales. La caricia de su lengua era excitante; el hecho de que el resto de sus cuerpos no estuvieran en contacto solo hizo que anhelara sentir la dureza de sus músculos. Oyó un gemido ronco en el fondo de su garganta, cada sutil movimiento de sus labios acrecentaba su deseo.

—Te veré abajo —dijo Darien, liberándola. Sus ojos ardientes recorrieron su rostro triangular y arrebolado con obvia satisfacción masculina.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y su espalda se encontró contra la pared. No quería que se fuera. Quería que se quedara allí con ella. El asombro y el miedo a la persona desconocida que empezaba a aflorar en ella la tenían paralizada. Miro cautivada sus esculpidas facciones; el juego de luces y sombras en sus increíbles ojos y sus pómulos, la fuerza y la dureza que emanaba cada Angulo de su rostro bronceado.

Dejar de mirarlo le costó un esfuerzo casi doloroso. Frenética y febril, se recordó que se merecía algo mejor que ese matrimonio. Se merecía más que ser parte de un frío trato de negocios. Si se quedaba, rindiéndose a los deseos de su débil corazón, se enamoraría de Darien Chiba y perdería toda esperanza de vivir su propia vida y encontrar la felicidad.

Para un hombre tan sofisticado e intensamente sexual como Darien era una presa fácil e ingenua, porque no había tenido experiencias con ningún otro hombre. Su leve coqueteo con Seiya no podía tenerse en cuenta. Supuso que en realidad lo que le ocurría no era más que una intoxicación de curiosidad física, unida a un exceso de hormonas. No podía permitirse olvidar que clase de hombre era Darien. Un poderoso magnate griego al que ese matrimonio confería aún más poder. Su fama de implacable ya había impresionado a su padre, y no lo sería menos en cuanto a su vida privada. Ella pronto dejaría de ser una novedad; no tenía lo necesario para retener a un hombre así. Ni la belleza deslumbrante, ni la personalidad aventurera, ni siquiera la experiencia sexual para captar su atención mucho tiempo. Si se quedaba con Darien, la destruiría como su padre había destruido a su madre.

Serena, recuperando la confianza en su propósito, salió de la habitación para buscar la salida más adecuada. Tras explorar las dos plantas superiores volvió al dormitorio desesperada. Entonces descubrió que había una salida de incendios que bajaba desde la ventana del cuarto de baño a un callejón oscuro. Echo el cerrojo y se puso la ropa que llevaba en el maletín. Su transformación fue muy rápida, sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que Darien o algún miembro del personal fuera a avisarla para que bajara a cenar. Dejo la nota que había escrito y, con el corazón en la boca, abrió la ventana y, sin mirar hacia abajo, comenzó el descenso aterrorizada. Se agarró con las manos húmedas a la balaustrada y, rígida de miedo, bajo escalón a escalón. Cuando llego a tierra firme, aunque le temblaban las piernas y se sentía enferma, se obligó a correr.

.

.

Darien estaba a punto de subir cuando Tipo, el gigantesco jefe del equipo de protección de Serena, apareció en el vestíbulo y corrió arriba por delante de él.

Kenji había insistido en que Serena necesitaba protección las 24 horas del día. A Darien le había parecido que 4 guardias de seguridad eran excesivos hasta que su suegro admitió que había recibido amenazas recientemente. Consciente de los numerosos enemigos que tenía el anciano, Darien comprendió que su esposa podía estar en peligro. Mientras estaban de luna de miel, Serena seria mucho más accesible que su padre, que estaba en la isla.

— ¿Dónde vas? —inquirió Darien, molesto porque el guardaespaldas hubiera desobedecido su orden de permanecer invisible. ¿Qué podía pasarle a Serena en su casa, estando el presente?

— ¡Ha saltado la alarma de una ventana, arriba! —dijo el hombre, ya hablando por el intercomunicador con el resto de su equipo.

Darien, con el rostro contraído, llego arriba en tres zancadas y corrió al dormitorio, donde esperaba encontrar a Serena dormida sobre la cama. Cuando vio la puerta del baño cerrada, llamo suavemente, indignado ante la invasión de su vida privada. ¡Ese hombre podría haber entrado al dormitorio mientras Serena se desvestía!

—Tirare la puerta abajo —ofreció Tipo.

— ¿Serena? —ignorando al guardaespaldas, Darien llamo a la puerta una segunda vez y después, preocupado de que su esposa se hubiera dormido en la bañera, apoyo el hombro contra la puerta e hizo saltar la cerradura.

—Se ha escapado —dijo Tipo mirando la ventana abierta y la ropa tirada en el suelo.

— ¿Perdón? —mascullo Darien.

—Estará en el aeropuerto. La traeremos de vuelta —informo el hombre, saliendo.

Durante un minuto, Darien, incrédulo, recorrió el dormitorio llamando a Serena. Se negaba a creer que hubiera desaparecido. Era imposible. ¡Pero alguien podía haber subido por la escalera de incendios y haberla raptado! Agobiado por las imágenes que lo asaltaban, volvió al baño del dormitorio principal. Entonces vio la hoja de papel que había en una esquina, debajo del espejo. Pudo leerla desde la puerta:

_ Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme, Serena._

No era una nota de rescate, era una nota de Serena. Darien la miro fijamente, intentando descubrir algo en esa frase que tuviera sentido. En cinco segundos llego al vestíbulo. Tipo ya salía por la puerta.

— ¿Qué diablos ocurre? —exigió Darien.

—Confié en nosotros. El señor Tsukino quiere que lo llame.

Al oír esa sugerencia, Darien hubiera hecho un comentario corto y directo, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Su esposa lo había abandonado... ¿por qué? Rememoro la imagen de su cara pálida y asustada. Serena había sido un manojo de nervios todo el día, era evidente que se encontraba peor de lo que él había imaginado.

—El señor Tsukino quiere que llevemos a su hija a la isla, donde pueda cuidarla —dijo Tipo, tras carraspear.

—Mi esposa es una Chiba, ¡yo cuidare de ella! —grito Darien, tensándose de cólera.

Tres minutos después, Darien subía a su deportivo. Dispuesto a llegar al aeropuerto antes que Tipo y sus matones, utilizo todos los atajos que conocía. No era capaz de aceptar que Serena hubiera hecho algo tan indignante como abandonarlo antes de que se secara la tinta de su licencia matrimonial. Ella tenía miedo, pero ¿de qué? ¿De "él"? Una risa ronca e incrédula se inició en su garganta, pero se detuvo al recordar cómo había escapado de él en la recepción.

Aunque había creído que las vírgenes aterrorizadas habían desaparecido junto con las faldas largas y los pianos de cola, tenía que reconocer que Serena había recibido una educación muy extraña. De pronto comprendió que Serena podía haber escapado porque no era tan inexperta como le habían hecho suponer, y temía que lo descubriera. Rumiando lo que sabía sobre el hijo del pescador, Darien frunció el ceño. Comprendió que la explicación más plausible era que no era virgen.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron. Aunque se sentía decepcionado, lo consternaba que el asunto hubiera adquirido tal proporción en la mente de Serena como para hacerla escapar. Recordó la desagradable escena de Serena encogiéndose ante el puño de su padre y supuso que el miedo a la reacción de su esposo podía ser la causa de su huida. ¿Cómo podía saber que él no era como su padre?

.

.

A pesar de haber llegado al aeropuerto y haber comprado su billete con éxito, Serena se sentía aplastada por una sensación de tristeza e incertidumbre.

El vuelo a Londres estaba retrasado y, aunque podría haber entrado a la zona de embarque para esperar con más seguridad, aún no había sido capaz de dar ese paso. Siempre había supuesto que los aeropuertos eran lugares anónimos y la intimidaba la forma en que la gente la miraba. Quizá tenía un aspecto extraño. Quizá la gente notaba que estaba nerviosa y triste y se preguntaban que le ocurría. Se dijo que no tenía importancia, que pronto estaría en Inglaterra, mucho más cerca de encontrar a su hermana, Lita. Por desgracia, esa reflexión no le provocaba el consuelo que esperaba.

Se preguntó qué iba a pensar Darien de ella. Eso era lo único que en realidad la preocupaba. Ya habría notado su desaparición, y no lo entendería. Pensaría que estaba loca y quizá le doliera su marcha. Sin duda alguna, se sentiría herido en su amor propio. Maldeciría el día en que la había conocido, porque no se merecía en absoluto la vergüenza que su desaparición causaría a la familia Chiba.

.

.

Darien cruzo el aeropuerto con decisión y fue a consultar los horarios. Había un vuelo a Grecia en dos horas. Pero no creía que Serena fuera a volver a encontrarse con su airado padre. Reflexiono sobre otro posible destino. Recordó su incomodidad cuando menciono que su madre había sido inglesa. Tenía que ser Inglaterra, seguramente tenia familia allí. El vuelo a Londres tendría que haber salido una hora antes, pero tenía retraso. Respiro con más tranquilidad.

Vio al oso Edward antes de reconocer a su esposa. De espaldas a él, una jovencita con pinta de adolescente miraba un escaparate con un oso, que parecía el doble de Edward, debajo del brazo. Darien se quedó quieto, clavando los ojos en la gloriosa cabellera rubio platino que le caía hasta la cintura. ¿Serena? No podía ser. Llevaba una minifalda de cuadros, tan diminuta que deberían arrestarla. Por no mencionar la camiseta rosa que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo ni los absurdos zapatos de tacones tachonados de piedras brillantes.

¿Serena? Darien, atónito e incrédulo, se dio cuenta de que no había un solo hombre en el aeropuerto que no la mirara. La vio ir hacia un puesto de revistas y su forma de andar, fluida y puramente sensual, lo convenció. Vio su rostro y ahogo una exclamación. El perfecto rostro de madonna, realzado por el maquillaje, era espectacular. Darien sintió una puñalada de furia. Su esposa saco un puñado de billetes extranjeros para pagar una simple revista. El dependiente del quiosco estaba tan encantado con la princesa de cuento que tenía ante el que comenzó a explicarle el valor de cada billete.

"Una jovencita tímida", había dicho Armando...

Serena metió todos los billetes en un bolso diminuto y alzo la vista. Cuando vio a Darien, su rostro se transformó con una expresión incrédula, no se imaginaba como había podido encontrarla. Estaba solo a unos metros, alto y fuerte, con el rostro adusto. Incluso antes de encontrarse con sus ojos azules, perdió el aliento.

— ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? —se oyó preguntar.

—Eres mi esposa —mascullo Darien con voz brusca y poco firme. Esas tres palabras hicieron que Serena se enfrentara a la realidad que había intentado por todos los medios no asumir. Por primera vez, el subconsciente de Serena dejo aflorar la comprensión de lo que había hecho: se había casado con él.

Su conciencia le dijo que, de hecho, era mucho peor. Se había esforzado para convencer a Darien de que anhelaba ser su esposa. Había respondido a su sinceridad con engaños y a su honradez con mentiras y evasivas. Serena, que siempre se había jactado de sus valores morales, quedo destrozada al analizar su comportamiento.

—No sé qué decir...

Darien tenía mucho que decir, pero suficiente autocontrol para comprender que un aeropuerto atestado de gente no era el mejor sitio para hacerlo. No tenía ni idea de lo que sentía, la cólera dominaba todo lo demás.

—Te explicaras y después decidiré que voy a hacer —dijo, agarrando su muñeca con fuerza.

—Darien... yo...

—Ni una palabra más hasta que estemos en privado —rechino Darien con tono explosivo. Percibió la lujuriosa mirada que un ejecutivo le dedicaba al cuerpo medio desnudo de su esposa y lo miro con ojos gélidos. Sobreponiéndose al impulso de quitarse la chaqueta y tapar a Serena, la guio hasta la tienda de ropas más cercana.

Serena, inmóvil como un icono, espero mientras Darien escogía una gabardina y la tiraba sobre el mostrador junto con una tarjeta de crédito. Se preguntó qué diablos hacia y por qué le estaba permitiendo que asumiera el control. Sabía que era su marido y que se merecía más consideración de la que le había demostrado hasta el momento. Su sentimiento de culpabilidad estaba convirtiéndose en una extraña sensación de alivio y aceptación.

Darien quito la etiqueta y le entrego la gabardina. Avergonzada por la descarada curiosidad del empleado, Serena metió las manos en las mangas. Era demasiado larga y casi le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Pero Darien se inclinó y la abotono hasta abajo.

— ¿Por qué...? —musito ella totalmente asombrada.

— ¡Mientras lleves mi nombre no te exhibirás en público vestida como una cualquiera! —declaro Darien en griego. La vaga sospecha de que su reacción estaba siendo exagerada, se agazapo con la fiera satisfacción que obtuvo al ocultar cada una de sus esbeltas curvas a los ojos de otros hombres.

Serena se puso roja como la grana. ¿Una cualquiera? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Iba vestida a la última moda, y él solo pretendía ser cruel. Mostraba la misma furia irracional que habría mostrado su padre si la hubiera visto así vestida. Descubrió que no era capaz de pensar en nada durante más de diez segundos. El impacto de admitir finalmente que Darien Chiba era su esposo parecía haber paralizado sus neuronas.

Darien decidió que la llevaría a un hotel cercano para hablar. Fuera lo que fuera que ocurriese, o lo que ella confesara, no perdería el control. Pero su mente ya perfilaba posibilidades que lo enfurecían aún más. Se preguntó si había sido un estúpido y si ella seguía enamorada del hijo del pescador. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar tras encontrarla en el aeropuerto vestida para matar, y sin parecerse en nada a la jovencita tímida y modesta con la que se había casado? Quizá había escapado para encontrarse con ese asqueroso Seiya en algún lugar. Se planteó la posibilidad de que para ella, el matrimonio no hubiera sido más que un medio para escapar de un padre dominante que le impidió unirse a un hombre al que desaprobaba.

**Hoy si va a arder Troya... auch al ego de Darien, aunque Serena ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que iba a hacer antes de hacerlo... ¿que creen que ira a pasar ahora, será Darien capaz de regresarla a la isla como quiere Kenji?, nos leemos mañana, un beso**


	6. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Quince minutos después, Serena se encontraba en el centro de una lujosa suite de hotel, con Edward bajo un brazo y el maletín y su bolso en la otra.

—Solo quiero la verdad —dijo Darien, esforzándose por utilizar un tono de voz normal, aunque estaba rígido de tensión.

Serena lo observaba con el corazón acelerado, fijándose en las tensas arrugas que ensombrecían su rostro y sintiéndose muy culpable. La conciencia la martilleaba. ¿Cómo podía contarle la terrible verdad? Si se enteraba de lo egoísta y falsa que había sido, nunca la perdonaría. La despreciaría por devolverle su integridad y confianza con un montón de mentiras y engaños. Entonces, cuando alzo la cabeza y se encontró de nuevo con sus abrasadores ojos azules, comprendió que no podía soportar la idea de que Darien la rechazara. Esa revelación la conmociono.

— ¿Por qué no te quitas la gabardina? —dijo Darien, rompiendo el silencio.

—Yo...

—Soy tu marido —ronroneo Darien, acercándose. Le quito el oso y las bolsas y las dejo a un lado—. Si no tuviste un ataque de modestia en público, ¿por qué iba a molestarte exhibirte para mí?

Serena se quedó paralizada mientras el desabrochaba los botones. Su mente se había bloqueado al comprender que su mayor miedo era que Darien se marchara. El que Darien se hubiera convertido en algo más importante que la búsqueda de su hermana y su propia libertad la había dejado sorprendida y anonadada.

—Dijiste que parecía una cualquiera...

—Fui demasiado amable —Darien le quito la gabardina y dio un paso atrás para escrutarla de arriba abajo.

Al descubrir, que cuando Darien la miraba de esa manera, se sentía medio desnuda y muy vulnerable, Serena se puso aún más tensa. Cuando su insolente mirada se detuvo en su pecho, se le hincharon los pezones y el corazón le dio un vuelco. El bajo la vista hacia su ombligo y la apretada y mínima falda que acentuaba la esbeltez de sus piernas. Volvió a mirar su exquisito rostro, sintiendo que su cuerpo se tensaba y palpitaba con un súbito deseo sexual.

Incomoda con ese íntimo análisis de su cuerpo, Serena se sintió como una esclava en una subasta. Le costaba respirar y el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho. Pero era incapaz de apartar sus pupilas dilatadas de él y de controlar el calor que la invadía, subiendo desde su pelvis.

—El silencio no encaja con ese modelito —dijo Darien con voz candorosa—. Así que, suponiendo que no ibas en busca de un ilícito encuentro sexual con un desconocido en nuestra noche de bodas... ¿dónde ibas y por qué?

—No sé... —Serena estaba sin palabras, pues había comprendido que la verdad era imperdonable.

—No lo sabes —repitió Darien, andando por la habitación como un león listo para atacar. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y la miro con ojos duros como el granito—. ¿Qué clase de repuesta es esa? —rugió—. Esta mañana nos casamos... ¡esta tarde te escapas por una salida de incendios, vestida como una buscona y corres al aeropuerto? O necesitas terapia urgentemente o debes tener una buena razón para haber hecho eso.

—Iba a marcharme a Londres...

Darien se quedó helado al oír la confirmación de sus sospechas, maravillado por cuanto le costaba aceptar lo oído. Apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿Cómo sabía Tipo que estarías en el aeropuerto? —exigió.

—Tipo está aquí... ¿en París? —Serena lo miro temblorosa. Darien la vio palidecer. Estaba claro que el nombre le provocaba pánico, pero le enfureció aún más que eso le preocupara—. Creí que estábamos solos aquí —Serena soltó una risita débil, y se le revolvió el estómago al imaginar el trato que habría recibido si los guardaespaldas de su padre la hubieran encontrado antes.

—Antes dije que eras mi esposa, pero una mujer que se marcha unas horas después de haber hecho sus votos matrimoniales no es esposa mía —declaro Darien—. Sin embargo, ¡tengo derecho a saber con quién pensabas encontrarte!

— ¿Encontrarme? —Serena lo miro ciegamente, intentando enfrentarse a su primera afirmación. Por supuesto que él no quería una esposa así, ningún hombre la querría. Una mujer sin lealtad, decencia u honradez. Era comprensible; supo que había quemado sus naves. La invadió una terrible sensación de vacío. Intento consolarse pensando que seguía siendo libre. Ya no era tan ingenua como cuando tenía dieciocho años y sabía que los guardaespaldas no podían obligarla a ir con ellos si estaba dispuesta a montar un escándalo público que llegara a los periódicos, pero eso no la consoló.

—¡La verdad! —Grito Darien con frustración—. Quiero la verdad. ¿Quién te espera en Londres?

—Nadie... nadie sabe que iba allí —musito Serena, sin entender el hilo de la conversación.

— ¿Ni siquiera Seiya...? —apunto Darien con una voz profunda y airada, teñida de amenaza.

—¿Seiya? —repitió Serena confusa—. ¿Por qué iba a encontrarme con Seiya después de tanto tiempo? Ni siquiera sé dónde vive.

El silencio quedo en el aire, como un frágil cristal a punto de caer al suelo. Darien, inflamado por las sospechas, estudio su rostro. Ya no confiaba en ella. No la había creído capaz de hacer lo que había hecho. Cada vez que veía su rostro provocativo, se encendía más. "Puede que Serena te sorprenda", había dicho Kenji con sorna. Y lo había hecho. Pero Darien no pensaba permitir que ninguna mujer se burlara de él.

—Si no hay otro hombre, ¿por qué ibas a Londres? —insistió Darien, pensando que parecía una muñeca de carne y hueso: pelo fabuloso, rostro perfecto, delicadas pero sensuales curvas y piernas esbeltas. Era el sueño de cualquier hombre, incluida la inocente mirada de sus enormes ojos celestes. Pero una esposa que se escapaba antes de la noche de bodas, no era su sueño.

— ¡Claro que no hay otro hombre! —a Serena la asombro que pudiera sospechar eso de ella, pero la anonado aún más pensar que si había pensado en encontrar un novio que besara como él. Como si los hombres fueran intercambiables, como si su boda y su voto de fidelidad no significaran nada para ella. Demasiado tarde, Serena empezaba a descubrir que no era tan convencional ni tan resuelta como había creído; al menos no en cuanto a decir adiós para siempre a Darien Chiba.

—No hay más que decir —Darien con el rostro tenso y severo, clavo sus ojos azules en ella. Estaba dispuesto a admitir que no había un tercero, pero no podía dejar de analizar lo que había hecho—. Está claro que te arrepentiste de la boda incluso antes de llegar a la iglesia. Nos habríamos ahorrado mucha vergüenza y complicaciones si hubieras tenido el valor de admitirlo.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de amargas lágrimas de arrepentimiento, y trago saliva. Había sido tan tozuda, estaba tan empeñada en protegerse y en pensar lo peor de él, que se había engañado hasta el último momento. No había entrado a la zona de embarque porque habría sido muy difícil sacarla de allí sin montar un escándalo. Se había dedicado a pasear, nerviosa e indecisa, luchando y negándose a admitir que quería a Darien. Se había comportado como una niña estúpida y ahora estaba recibiendo su merecido, porque él no era un niño, era un adulto.

—Creí que quería ser libre... —explico Serena en voz baja—. Nunca he sido libre. Hasta esta noche, cuando salí de casa, no había estado sola en mi vida —parpadeo con tristeza. Darien tenso, contemplaba en silencio sus preciosos ojos celestes—. Pensé lo peor de ti... tuve un ataque de pánico —confeso Serena sin aliento—. Pero no pensé bien lo que hacía.

En ese momento, Darien estaba bastante lejos de pensar, pero la palabra "pánico" encajaba perfectamente con su anterior sospecha de que su esposa había escapado porque era más delicada de lo que él había sospechado. Su ira comenzó a disolverse y su atención se concentró en esa boca, húmeda y sensual, mientras intentaba convencerse de que no se dejaría engañar por una mujer de ojos como turquesas que le hablaba con voz suave y persuasiva.

— ¿Crees que podrías... darme otra oportunidad? —susurro Serena, avergonzándose de tener que suplicar, pero sabiendo que no tenía otra opción. Él era griego y había herido su orgullo. Si se marchaba, nunca volvería.

Darien pensó que quizá podría hacerlo si contrataba a otros 10 guardias de seguridad. Ella era un manojo de nervios, eso era indudable. Una mujer que tenía que bajar por una escalera de incendios y llegar al aeropuerto antes de comprender que quería seguir casada con él... Era sensible, frágil y había que tratarla con cuidado. Tendría que comentarle que no sería mala idea dejar de pasear a Edward en público. Por no hablar del peligro que suponían esos sorprendentes zapatos con incrustaciones de, mucho se temía, diamantes auténticos y sacar sumas astronómicas de dinero en un quiosco de prensa.

—¿Darien...?

—Lo pensare —ladro Darien con superioridad. El rostro de Serena llameo al oír su respuesta—. Es más de lo que te mereces, _yineka mou_ —continuo Darien, mirándola con ojos desafiantes—. Aún tienes que madurar mucho. Tendrás que convencerme para que lo reconsidere.

Ella apretó los dientes y sus ojos llamearon un instante, indignada por su respuesta, pero se mordió la lengua. No podía entender su deseo de pelear con él; ella nunca peleaba. Sus batallas siempre habían sido, por necesidad, mucho más silenciosas.

—No me gusta el silencio... no me gusta el malhumor —Darien extendió los manos—. Ven aquí...

A Serena tampoco le gusto eso. De hecho, lo que más odiaba era que le dieran órdenes, pero cuando Darien la miro con esos ojos azules y expectantes, su orgullo se diluyo en el olvido. Aún no entendió como había conseguido robarle el alma y dejarla con la sensación de que ningún hombre podría reemplazarlo. Se odiaba por pensar así, pero sus pies se movieron a su pesar, y volvió a sentirse impotente contra la oleada de deseo que la recorrió de arriba abajo.

—Como es natural, quiero hacerte el amor —confesó Darien con voz grave—. Si no quieres eso, vete ahora, porque no puedo vivir con una mujer que se acobarde ante mí.

— ¡No voy a acobardarme! —Serena enrojeció.

—Tampoco necesito una esposa virgen —Darien le dedico una sonrisa rapaz que la desmadejo—. Puede que me haya gustado la experiencia una vez, ¿qué hombre diría lo contrario? Pero puedo vivir sin eso sin pensar de ti peor que de mí mismo. El matrimonio dura mucho más que la noche de bodas, _yineka mou_.

Serena no podía creerse que estuviese sugiriendo en serio que ella había tenido otros amantes. Pero era demasiado cautelosa para aclararlo, por si acababa cayendo en una trampa verbal de las que eran tan usuales en su padre. En cualquier caso, estaba demasiado pendiente del calor de su propio cuerpo, demasiado cerca del de Darien, como para pensar en otra cosa. Él sonrió y ella pensó que sus huesos se derretían como el hielo.

—La primera vez que te vi... la primera de verdad, viniste a mi dormitorio a cambiar las sabanas —dijo Darien, tomándola entre sus brazos y mirándola con aprecio—. Me volviste loco de deseo. Parecías tan saludable que eras la tentación en persona. Me imagine sacándote de ese informe vestido oscuro que confundí con un uniforme y tumbándote sobre la cama.

—No... Apenas me miraste... —Serena, con las mejillas ardientes y los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba incrédula.

—Estabas demasiado ocupada intentando que la cama quedara perfecta para darte cuenta. ¿Qué hacía una Tsukino cambiando las sabanas? —Darien se inclinó y la tomo en brazos por segunda vez en el día.

—No sé —Serena, con los nervios a punto de estallar, comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad—. Debería haber llamado a las sirvientas, pero no lo hice. Sabía que no te habías dado cuenta de quién era...

—Me di cuenta cuando vi tu fotografía y me enfade mucho contigo, pero también me intrigaste —Darien inclino la cabeza y bordeo la curva de su labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. Ella se quedó sin aliento.

La dejo sobre la cama, se inclinó para quitarle un zapato y se encontró con él en la mano mientras Serena retrocedía hacía el baño.

—Espero que me entiendas si te pido que no eches el cerrojo, abras la ventana o busques una escalera de incendios —enumero Darien, y no lo decía en broma. Estudio las piedras que decoraban el tacón del zapato y que destellaban a la luz de la bombilla—. ¿Quién te dio estos zapatos?

—Sammy —dijo ella y su rostro se ensombreció al nombrar a su hermano.

— ¿Son diamantes? —inquirió Darien.

—Probablemente —Serena se encogió de hombros, con la indiferencia de una Tsukino cuya riqueza era tal que no se preocupaba por esas cosas.

—Es peligroso exhibir ese tipo de riquezas en público. También es de mal gusto —dijo Darien exasperado.

—¡Eres un esnob, tal y como dijo papa! —Serena se quitó el otro zapato y entro en el baño.

— ¿Serena...? —Darien dejo el zapato en el suelo, sintiéndose como un hombre que intentara atrapar mercurio con los dedos.

—Nos desprecias porque mis abuelos no eran gente rica e importante. Si quiero ponerme zapatos de mal gusto, ¡me los pondré! —grito ella desde el baño. Darien recordó las palabras de su padre, "Puede que Serena te sorprenda" y contuvo un gruñido.

Serena, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se estudió en el espejo. Si consideraba a su familia adoptiva vulgar y de mal gusto, lo horrorizaría conocer sus verdaderos antecedentes. Una madre que se había quedado embarazada de Serena y de su melliza mientras mantenía una aventura, un padre que era un político venido a menos debido a su propia corrupción, una hermana que se relacionaba con estrellas del pop y magnates sicilianos... Se preguntó si seguir casada con Darien implicaba olvidar la búsqueda de su hermana.

—¿Serena...?

—No debería haberte gritado —Serena apareció en el umbral. Aunque en ese momento parecía una miniatura de la reina del hielo, Darien tuvo que admitir que su esposa era una belleza—. ¿Quieres que me quite la ropa ahora? —pregunto fríamente, intentando dar la impresión de que su oferta no la inmutaba. Darien entreabrió los labios pero se tragó las ganas de soltar una carcajada.

—No, desde luego que no. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama y actuemos como si lleváramos casados 40 años y ya no hiciéramos esas cosas.

Serena lo miro claramente confusa, se sonrojo y con un gemido, volvió al cuarto de baño. Darien no le sorprendió oír como echaba el cerrojo. Deseo haber comprobado las ventanas. Era tan asustadiza como un gatito. ¿Era culpa de él o de ella? Se preguntó por qué todo era tan complicado y como iba a conseguir que saliera del cuarto de baño.

Sintiéndose rechazada y dolida, Serena se preparó un baño, por hacer algo. Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. No sabía por qué se había creído esa tontería de que lo había atraído desde el momento en que la vio; si era así, ¿por qué no había hecho algo al respecto? Los hombres no decían esas cosas en serio. Debía considerarla una tonta para creerse esa historia. ¿Loco de deseo? Ni siquiera había hablado con ella esa noche, ¡excepto para decirle que se negaba a dormir en sabanas de satén!

Había sido un gran error ofrecerse a él para demostrarle que no se acobardaba. Se preguntó quién tenía la culpa de que se sintiera tan nerviosa. ¿Ella misma por aceptar una noche de bodas con la que no había contado? ¿O él por empeñarse en alzarla en brazos como si fuera una muñeca? No tenía ningún derecho a suponer que no era virgen; eso era un terrible insulto al honor de su familia. Él era el que dormía por ahí... no ella.

Por desgracia, esa reflexión solo consiguió acrecentar la desazón de Serena. Era su marido y no sabía qué hacer con él, ni siquiera sabía que pensar. No podía estar enamorándose de un hombre que había tenido que contener la risa cuando le ofreció quitarse la ropa.

Envuelta en una toalla gigante, Serena descorrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta lentamente. El dormitorio estaba vacío. Sintió pánico. Se preguntó si Darien, harto, se había marchado dejándola allí. Cruzo la habitación corriendo para mirar en la sala.

Darien, que acababa de realizar todas las llamadas de teléfono pertinentes, dejo el aparato y sonrió. El alivio de Serena fue tal que se le doblaron las rodillas. Se apoyó en la puerta para recuperar el equilibrio.

—Yo... me voy a la cama —anuncio ruborizándose y con voz entrecortada.

—Buena idea —acepto Darien, aguantándose una mueca irónica. Por primera vez, ese bello rostro había desvelado claramente su pensamiento. Su esposa podría no parecer griega, pero pensaba como si lo fuera. En cuanto había notado su ausencia, había sospechado una venganza. No se fiaba de él lo más mínimo. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que probablemente nunca había confiado en un hombre.

Serena dejo la toalla y se metió en la cama, acurrucándose para no tiritar. Se dijo que si la practica hacía al maestro, él debía ser muy bueno. Besaba muy bien, pero había muchas más cosas que besar. Supuso que tendría que simular que le gustaba, aunque no fuera así. Se preguntó si él notaria la diferencia.

Inquieta, consulto el reloj. Habían pasado diez minutos. No parecía que tuviera mucha prisa. Frunció los labios con enfado. Por guapo que fuera no era más que un cerdo desconsiderado e insensible. Debía haberse negado desde el principio. Fuera o no su noche de bodas, debería haberle dicho que era medieval pretender que durmiera con él tan pronto. Supuso que muchas mujeres se habían acostado con él en su primera cita y deseo haber tenido la oportunidad de haber salido con él antes. ¡Le habría hecho esperar más de seis meses!

Darien entro al dormitorio. Se sentía satisfecho de la decisión que había tomado. Acababa de comprender que quizá controlarse un poco en el dormitorio podría darle buenos dividendos en cuanto a la confianza y aprecio de su esposa se refería. Su padre había tenido razón en una cosa; Darien no estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres corrieran en dirección opuesta. De hecho, todavía no había conseguido asimilarlo. Más aún, le escocía que, sufriendo de vértigo, se hubiera atrevido a bajar por la escalera de incendios.

Serena se estremeció de aprensión al ver el atractivo y serio rostro de Darien. Sus ojos se cruzaron y el corazón se le disparo.

—He venido a desearte buenas noches —dijo Darien.

—¿Perdona? —tartamudeo ella.

—Dormiré en la otra habitación. Es muy tarde y debes de estar agotada —aclaro él, con voz tersa como cristal.

—Pero... pero es nuestra noche de bodas... —Serena agarrando la sabana con firmeza y lo miro con ojos enormes y desconcertados.

—Tenemos el resto de la vida para estar juntos —hizo un expresivo gesto con la mano—. Compartir la cama es solo una pequeña parte del matrimonio...

¿Una pequeña parte? ¡Era su noche de bodas y ni siquiera iba a molestarse en hacerle el amor! Esa indiferencia de un hombre de su reputación, fue para Serena como una bofetada. Totalmente humillada, se dejó caer sobre la almohada, cerró los ojos con fuerza y trago una bocanada de aire. No la deseaba. Ni siquiera pensaba compartir el dormitorio con ella.

—Estoy dispuesto a esperar —concluyó Darien.

—Por lo que a mí respecta, ¡puedes esperar eternamente! —exclamo Serena sentándose de golpe en la cama. Acababa de enterrar cualquier esperanza de ser una mujer atractiva—. ¡No me han insultado así en toda mi vida!

—¿Insultado? ¿Cómo te he insultado? —exigió Darien, alzando el volumen de su voz. Serena, cegada por las lágrimas, trago saliva para poder hablar.

—Primero me acusas de vestirme como una prostituta. Después me acusas de no ser virgen y finalmente...

—Quizá no deberías haber bajado por esa escalera de incendios —interrumpió Darien con tono letal.

—Y, finalmente —siguió Serena con un sollozo—, ¡me dices que ni siquiera me deseas!

—¿Qué estupidez es esa? ¡Esa es la recompensa que recibo por intentar ser considerado y generoso! —Le grito Darien, dejándose llevar por la ira al ver cómo le escupían a la cara lo que él consideraba un enorme sacrificio—. Si hubiera seguido mis instintos, habría tirado abajo la puerta del baño, te habría sacado de la bañera, y te habría aplastado sobre esa cama hace más de una hora.

Serena lo miro desconcertada. Comprendiendo, algo tarde, que esa confesión no iba a incrementar la confianza de su esposa, Darien se pasó los dedos por el pelo con desesperación.

—Pero eso solo fue una fantasía pasajera, provocada por la frustración, obviamente no habría hecho algo así.

Serena proceso la nueva información y se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Considerado y generoso? Esas no eran palabras o virtudes que hubiera asociado nunca con los hombres. Los hombres siempre se ponían por delante. Incluso el hermano al que había adorado, que tan bueno había sido con ella, nunca se había sacrificado por ella. Cuando comprendió, por fin, que Darien se había ofrecido a dormir en otro sitio porque creía que era lo que ella deseaba, aunque no era lo que el quería, se quedó traspuesta. En ese instante, su autoestima se multiplico por cien. De hecho, subió tan alto que en su imaginación un par de alas y un halo no hubieran desentonado.

—Claro que quiero que te quedes —Serena le ofreció una sonrisa que creció y creció hasta iluminar todo su rostro—. Eres mi marido —le recordó.

Atrapado por esa gloriosa sonrisa, Darien la miro con ojos resplandecientes y, sin pensarlo, se puso de rodillas sobre la cama, inclinándose hacia ella.

Sus bocas se unieron de golpe, en un ataque de pasión, el tomo su rostro entre las manos, con los ojos ardientes de deseo, tomo aire y volvió a su boca. Capturo sus labios una y otra vez, sensualmente y con tanta intensidad que ella tembló entre sus brazos. Serena entrelazo las manos tras su nuca y enredo los dedos en su negro cabello, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Se sentía como si un fuego ardiera en cada una de sus células, y cada caricia de su lengua, acrecentaba las llamas. Dejo escapar un gemido cuando él la echo contra la almohada, aplastandola con su peso. Arqueo la espalda, consciente solo del doloroso latir de sus pezones y de la necesidad de apoyar su pecho sobre la tela de su chaqueta.

—Llevo puesta demasiada ropa —gruñó Darien, apartándose de ella para quitarse la chaqueta, pero quedándose ensimismado con la visión de sus pequeños y perfectamente formados senos, coronados por delicados capullos de color rosado.

En ese momento, Serena se dio cuenta de que la sábana que los separaba se había deslizado hacia abajo, ruborizada, intentó alzarla, pero Darien la sujetó con la pierna.

—No... eres perfecta —jadeó Darien, con los ojos clavados en sus pechos, e inclinó la cabeza parra lamer una de esas perlas rosadas.

Ella dejó escapar un tenue gemido, y la excitación la atravesó como un puñal. Alzo los ojos y, al ver su mirada ardiente sintió que estallaba en llamas. Todo su cuerpo estaba inquieto y caliente, deseoso de más. Se sentía incapaz de apartarse ni un milímetro de él, y la intensidad de su reacción la aterrorizó.

—Iré despacio, a_gape mou_ —juró él, sensualmente, acariciando la frágil curva de su mandíbula—. Haré que te guste.

Con un salto ágil, Darien se levantó y comenzó a desnudarse. Serena observó cómo se desabrochaba la camisa, dejando a la vista un torso musculoso y moreno, salpicado de rizos oscuros. Se quitó los pantalones y los dejó caer al suelo. Ella lo miró fascinada. Desde los hombros hasta sus poderosos, largos y velludos muslos, todo él era ángulo y músculo, espectacularmente varonil. Los calzoncillos cayeron al suelo. Él hizo una mueca traviesa al notar su mirada consternada y el rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

—Ahora no puedes tener duda de que te deseo –se burló Darien, echándose en la cama y acariciándole el rostro con su aliento, antes de deslizar la lengua entre sus labios entreabiertos.

—Sí — Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro cuando él pasó la palma de la mano por sus pezones.

—Tienes esa zona muy sensible, _yineka mou_ –gruñó con satisfacción y acarició sus pechos hinchados y continuó el tormento provocándola con su boca ardiente.

Serena se estremeció y gimió en voz alta, acercándose más a él y, finalmente, tirando de su cabeza para hacer que esos labios volvieran a su boca. Se le iba la cabeza con la fuerza de su explosiva respuesta. Cada caricia de su lengua hacía que la tensión y el anhelo que sentía entre las piernas se hiciera más y más insoportable.

—Deja que te dé placer —pidió Darien con voz ronca, deslizando la mano por su esbelto muslo, recorriendo los suaves y rubios rizos hasta llegar al centro, húmedo y ardiente de su ser.

—Oh... —sin previo aviso, Serena perdió el último atisbo de control. Giró las caderas y apretó las manos, incapaz de soportar la excitación que crecía imparable, gimiendo y retorciéndose febrilmente, para intentar satisfacer el dolor que la torturaba.

Él se colocó sobre ella, clavando los ojos azules en su cara arrebolada de pasión. Mientras alzaba sus muslos le dio un suave beso en la boca.

—Seré cuidadoso... no quiero hacerte daño —susurró.

Ella quedó inmóvil al notar el calor y la presión que centímetro a centímetro, la penetraba. Se puso tensa de aprensión, pero la asombraba lo placentera que resultaba esa invasión, Sintió una punzada de dolor y dejo escapar un gemido ahogado, pero él se introdujo profundamente en ella y la excitación volvió a dominarla, como una descarga eléctrica. Se dejó llevar, rindiéndose a ese placer profundo y oscuro, hasta que él la condujo a una cima increíble en la que dominaban las sensaciones. Sintió un dulce éxtasis que, un segundo después, se convirtió en una cascada de placer que explotó en mil gotas.

Cuando él se estremeció sobre ella, Serena sintió un estallido de ternura y lo abrazó con fuerza, con los ojos húmedos de sorpresa y felicidad.

—Ha sido extraordinario... —Darien alzó la cabeza, la miró con ojos oscuros como la noche y percibió las profundas ojeras que delataban su cansancio. Con una sonrisa resplandeciente, la acomodó entre sus brazos y la besó en la frente—. Duérmete, _agape mou_. Casi está amaneciendo.

Pero fue él quien se durmió mientras ella lo observaba, fascinada con la desconocida sensación de júbilo que la consumía. Darien dormía relajado, con la sabana enredada en las caderas, y ocupaba mucha más parte de la cama de la que le correspondía. Supo que se estaba enamorando y que no había modo de evitarlo.

La libertad que anhelaba había sido superada por un anhelo infinitamente mayor de estar junto a él.

Lo único que se le exigía era tener fe y estar dispuesta a creer que Darien nunca la trataría con la crueldad insensible que su padre había demostrado a su madre.

**Estos dos parece que uno habla en chino y el otro en ruso, ninguno se entiende... están que si, que no, que si, que no, parecen partido de ping-pong, jajaja, y Serena se quedó callada cuando el le preguntó por el motivo de su huida, ¿cuanto mas cree Serena que le puede ocultarle sus orígenes?, no amiga confía un poco en el hombre... digo yo; además ni que ser adoptada fuera un crimen ¿no creen?... y de nuevo Darien super celosito, me encanta verlo así, jejeje, y Serena ya cayó redondita ante Darien, haber cuanto tarda Darien en darse cuenta que ella le importa muchísimo más de lo que él dice, un beso**

**yssareyes48: si se armó, pero ya viste que el esponje no les duro mucho, jajaja, y ella sigue en su trece de no decirle la verdad, un beso**


	7. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Darien contempló a Serena salir del probador.

—¿Qué tal? —radiante, con un vestido verde esmeralda que complementaba perfectamente con sus ojos y su cabello rubio platino, Serena giró en redondo.

Darien buscó algún fallo, pero el vestido no era demasiado apretado ni demasiado corto, y solo dejaba al descubierto sus torneados brazos. Aún le parecía demasiado llamativa. París era una ciudad cosmopolita, pero fueran donde fueran todos los miraban. Serena tenía la confianza y elegancia natural que los parisinos admiraban pero, sobre todo, contaba con una excepcional belleza clásica, nada habitual.

—Este tiene que gustarte —insistió Serena con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Darien no lo sabía. No entendía por qué siempre quería verla tapada, no era un hombre posesivo. Saori siempre había llevado ropa escandalosa y, aparte de que lo irritara su ansia constante de atención, eso nunca le había molestado. Pero Serena solo tenía que ofrecerle al chófer un atisbo de muslo cuando bajaba de la limusína y se ponía tenso. Ella no era consciente de su belleza. Pero antes o después descubriría su poder, y Darien no quería que ocurriese cuando él no estuviera presente.

—¿Estás aburrido? — Serena hizo un mohín y se acercó.

—No, me encantan los desfiles... pero los prefiero en privado —confió Darien, bajando el tono de la voz sus ojos, hechizada por sus atractivos rasgos. Se deleitó con ese aroma masculino que le resultaba tan familiar. Tres semanas junto a Darien apenas habían mellado el júbilo que le producía verlo, y no la habían saciado en absoluto. La había encantado que enviara a su equipo de guardaespaldas de vuelta a Grecia, sustituyéndolos por hombres que la trataban con respeto. De hecho, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, más se maravillaba de lo perfecta que era su unión.

Pero todos esos días y noches, Serena había sentido cada vez más el peso de su conciencia. Se preguntaba cómo se sentiría Darien si alguna vez descubría por qué se había casado con él. Si se enteraba de que había planeado huir desde el principio, se destruiría toda la confianza, respeto y afecto que sintiera por ella. Ningún hombre se merecía que una mujer lo utilizara para escapar de un hogar infeliz. Sintió un escalofrío de aprensión, al imaginarse lo que ocurriría si Darien descubría su bajeza.

Se esforzó por borrar esa idea de su mente y pensó en la maravillosa luna de miel que habían compartido. Darien había estudiado en Inglaterra, pero después cursó estudios universitarios en la Sorbona. Hablaba francés perfectamente y le había ofrecido una perspectiva muy real de la ciudad que amaba. Había permitido que ella le arrastrara al Museo Marmottan para ver las pinturas de Monet y, una semana después, la había deleitado con un viaje sorpresa a la casa de Monet, en Giverny. Le había encantado la casa rosada con contraventanas celestes, y los fantásticos jardines y estanques que el artista había creado como inspiración para su propia pintura.

Pero las imágenes que recordaría siempre eran más íntimas: empaparse de arriba abajo por los impredecibles chorros de agua del Parque Citroen y que Darien la besara a pesar de que tenía aspecto de rata ahogada; pasear de la mano por la orilla del Sena mientras Darien le explicaba que nunca había sido romántico y, de repente, interrumpía su discurso para decirle que cuando la brisa le alborotaba el pelo parecía una doncella salida de la leyenda del rey Arturo; mirar a los niños jugar con sus barcos en los jardines Luxemburgo y que Darien la rodeara con su brazos y gruñera «No sé que estás haciendo conmigo, pero por primera vez en mi vida me veo deseando tener un hijo con una mujer».

Ese ultimo recuerdo, en especial, provocaba en Serena un profundo sentimiento de felicidad y pertenencia. Y, por último, estaba la fabulosa tarta que había encargado la noche anterior para celebrar que cumplía veintitrés años. Acarició el anillo Victoriano que le había regalado. Tenía seis piedras distintas y le había encantado que se tomara el tiempo de elegir algo tan especial para ella.

Salieron de la boutique de los Campos Elíseos y volvieron a casa a cenar. Esa noche iban a la ópera.

—Me dará pena que nos vayamos de París... —dijo Serena cuando subían a cambiarse después de cenar.

—No tenemos que hacerlo aún. Concédeme treinta y seis horas en Londres y volveré para pasar aquí un fin de semana más...

—¿Tienes negocios en Londres? — Serena lo miró con sorpresa—. ¿Podría ir contigo?

—Te aburrirías mucho, _agape mou_ —suspiró Darien—. Tendré reuniones todo el día, y el apartamento de la empresa que utilizo allí no es ninguna maravilla.

Serena estuvo a punto de asegurarle que no le importaba lo más mínimo, que incluso dormiría en un banco del parque por estar junto a él. Pero, afortunadamente, su orgullo y su sentido común se lo impidieron. Después de tres semanas de atención constante, no podía molestarla que pasara una noche lejos de ella. A él le molestaría que actuara de forma posesiva y exigente.

Amaba a Darien con una pasión que había creído imposible y era más feliz de lo que nunca había imaginado. Aunque él no la amara, parecía preocuparse mucho por ella y la trataba mejor de lo que la habían tratado en toda su vida. Era afectuoso, divertido, encantador e increíblemente sexy a cualquier hora del día; a veces no podía creer que fuera suyo.

—Imagínate lo excitado que volveré —gruñó Darien, con voz sensual, abrazándola.

—Siempre estás excitado —se burló ella, apretándose contra él.

—Deja de hacer eso —protestó Darien cuando ella arqueó las caderas y las restregó sinuosamente contra él.

Serena enrojeció, sorprendida por su propio comportamiento, pero saber que solo les quedaba una noche de su idílica luna de miel, la indujo a tentarlo.

—Oblígame... —susurró.

—No hace mucho, tu idea de la tentación era mirarme con deseo desde el otro lado de la mesa. Era muy dulce, pero esto es más excitante —dijo él encantado. Sin dudarlo, capturó su sensual boca con sus labios.

La pasión que no intentó disimular fue como una corriente eléctrica que recorrió cada fibra del cuerpo de Serena. Gimió suavemente y él la tomó en sus brazos, cerró la puerta con el hombro y la tumbó en la cama.

—Día o noche, nunca me canso de ti... —Darien la miró con pasión y, por un instante, sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa e incomodidad que le causaba su afirmación.

«Atrapado», pensó Serena. Controló el rostro para ocultar lo feliz que le hacía esa revelación. Era bienvenido en cualquier momento del día o de la noche. Sabía que el deseo no era más que un principio, pero sin ese deseo no había esperanza de que la amara algún día. Para un hombre tan apasionado como Darien, hacía falta algo más que entendimiento y metas comunes para construir un matrimonio estable y duradero.

—¿En qué piensas? —exigió Darien, quitándose la ropa con impaciencia—. Tienes esa expresión taimada de cuando estás tramando algo.

—¿Taimada? — Serena lo miró sobresaltada. Él esbozó esa sonrisa voraz que la volvía loca de amor.

—Te conozco, _agape mou_. Esa expresión tranquila e inescrutable siempre significa que piensas en algo profundo e intrigante —explicó. Tenía razón, y eso conmocionó a Serena —. Supongo que ocultar tus emociones es natural para ti. Así actúas en presencia de tu padre.

Serena, percibiendo el tono serio de su voz y el brillo escrutador de sus ojos, palideció y volvió la cabeza.

—Kenji es un hombre amedrentador. Hasta los hombres más fuerte tiemblan cuando pierde los estribos —comentó Darien con tono más suave—. Pero no necesitas tomar esas precauciones conmigo. Puede que yo pierda los estribos de vez en cuando, pero nunca pierdo el control de mis puños.

—Es bueno saberlo... pero no entiendo por qué te molestas en decirme eso —replicó Serena con cierta tensión. No era la primera vez que Darien sacaba ese tema en los últimos días, y no estaba dispuesta a hacerle ninguna confidencia sobre cómo había sido su vida en Lexos. Hacerlo implicaría un riesgo para él.

La curiosidad era muy peligrosa. En Serena, el hábito de silenciar los abusos de su padre, estaba grabado a fuego, igual que les había ocurrido a su madre y hermano. Pero la demostración de violencia que Darien había visto aquella noche en la cena lo había inquietado, y ella era consciente de que cada vez tenía más sospechas sobre lo que había visto. La incomodaba pensar que ella hubiera podido acrecentar sus sospechas sin pretenderlo.

Darien tuvo un ataque de frustración al ver como su exquisito rostro se volvía inescrutable. Para Serena el pasado era como un libro cerrado. Era como si hubiera nacido el día de la boda; nunca mencionaba su infancia ni a sus parientes, vivos o muertos.

—Bueno, ¿dónde estábamos? —bromeó Darien, cambiando el rumbo de sus pensamientos. Se tumbó tras ella para bajarle la cremallera del vestido. Con manos firmes y seguras, le quitó el vestido, apartó su cabello y dejó que su experta boca trazara un excitante sendero por su cuello. Ella tembló y, ansiosa de él, se dio la vuelta y lo besó con pasión. Se sentía segura con él, pero también sabía que si le decía demasiado, él no estaría a salvo de la furia de su padre.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Darien la apartó un segundo y escrutó su mirada evasiva.

—Nada... —dijo ella, perdiéndose en sus bellos ojos. Le dolían los pechos de excitación. Él entreabrió sus piernas para que estuvieran a los lados de las suyas y le desabrochó el sujetador. Sin aliento, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda para que su delicada y sensible piel entrara en contacto con los oscuros rizos que salpicaban sus músculos pectorales.

—Vamos a llegar tarde a la ópera... —aseveró Darien y, agarrando su cabello con cuidado, la giró hasta apoyarla de espaldas en el colchón y comenzó a atormentar sus pezones erectos con la boca.

Serena sintió el fuego que se iniciaba en el húmedo triángulo que coronaba sus muslos y se dejó llevar por la sensación como un nadador que se ahogara en el mar. Enredó los dedos en su negro cabello y disfrutó del placer que le provocaban sus expertas manos.

—Eres una hechicera... —gruñó Darien, absorbiendo su expresión embelesada—. Cuando te dejas ir entre mis brazos, me cuesta mucho mantener el control.

—¿Eso es una queja? —susurró Serena mientras él apoyaba sus sensuales labios justo encima de su clavícula y deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo. Poco después, ardía de deseo bajo sus caricias, incapaz de resistirse a tocarlo. Exploró con los dedos la hilera de vello negro que cruzaba su estómago, pero una mano detuvo su descenso con un gemido.

—No puedo esperar —Darien, con decisión, se situó entre sus mulos abiertos y la penetró lenta y poderosamente, obligándola a gemir de placer.

Todo desapareció excepto él y la forma en que la enloquecía, poseía y al mismo tiempo debilitaba con su amor. Lo sintió estremecerse de pasión y se amoldó a él con abandono, examinando su atractivo rostro. Con poderosas embestidas, la llevó a la culminación del placer, dejándola exhausta y satisfecha.

—Llegaremos muy, muy tarde, _agape mou_ —advirtió Darien besando su hombro y lamiendo su piel—. ¿Te importa?

—¿Importarme? —a ella no le importaba nada mientras la abrazaba y la miraba con esos ojos que le derretían el corazón. —No.

—Es asombroso lo bien que encajamos —dijo Darien con indolente satisfacción masculina, y ella estuvo a punto de sonreír ante su inocencia.

En esas tres semanas, Serena se había fijado cuidadosamente en sus preferencias y se había adaptado a ellas. La había mortificado comprender que sus gustos para la moda eran demasiado juveniles. Era comprensible, pues nunca había pasado por la fase natural de definir su propia identidad eligiendo su ropa en la adolescencia.

Sin llegar a decirlo claramente, Darien le había hecho comprender que el modelito que se había puesto para ir al aeropuerto solo era popular entre adolescentes, una fase que, con veintitrés años, ella debería haber superado. Serena no entendía muy bien cómo encajaba esa actitud con la ropa escandalosa que había lucido su prometida, Saori, pero aceptaba la realidad: Darien había amado a Saori y el amor era ciego. Ella no contaba con esa seguridad, así que decidió poner su aprobación por encima de sus propias preferencias.

Así que sus adorados zapatos con tacones de diamantes, que Darien había considerado el colmo de la vulgaridad, no habían salido del armario. Además, a él le gustaba levantarse muy temprano, por no mencionar su preferencia por la comida griega, cuando ella habría sido feliz probando todo tipo de cocina internacional. No era más que una cuestión de acoplarse a él, pensó con amorosa indulgencia.

—No me gusta la ópera —confió Darien con pereza, Serena contuvo un suspiro. Darien se inclinó sobre ella con ojos brillantes y burlones—. Pero sé que llevas deseándolo toda la semana, así que iremos.

—¡Entonces más vale que corramos! — Serena se quitó el reloj, lo tiró sobre la mesilla de Darien y corrió al baño para darse la ducha más rápida del siglo.

Treinta minutos después. Con el pelo recogido y sujeto con una magnifica diadema de amatistas y diamantes, a juego con el collar y los pendientes, y vestida con una ajustada túnica lila que se abría por encima de la rodilla, Serena buscó el reloj que había tirado con descuido. No estaba entre las sábanas ni en la alfombra. Recordó que el cajón de la mesilla estaba abierto cuando fue a ducharse, así que tiró de él. Sonrió al ver el reloj, pero también vio una foto.

Se puso el reloj, apartó con un dedo la caja de preservativos y sacó la foto de la sonriente morena en bikini. Con un nudo en la garganta, se sentó en la cama para estudiar a Saori Denby. La prometida de Darien había sido extremadamente atractiva e incluso el ojo crítico de Serena podía apreciar la voluptuosa figura, las perfectas y largas piernas, la mirada provocativa y chispeante y la sonrisa sensual. Supo inmediatamente que Darien había sacado esa foto. Saori posaba para su amante, confiada y segura de su admiración.

Cubierta de sudor frío y con un nudo en el estómago, Serena dejó la foto donde la había encontrado y cerró el cajón. Se sentía como si Darien le hubiera dado una puñalada. ¿Por qué tenía una foto de Saori al lado de su cama matrimonial? ¿Con qué frecuencia la miraba? Sin duda estaba allí para algo...

Notó un intenso vacío, pero también cólera y dolor. Durante toda la luna de miel, se había esforzado por no pensar en que Darien probablemente había disfrutado apasionadamente haciendo con Saori lo que hacía con ella. No hubiera tenido sentido arruinar su propio disfrute pensando en eso, pero la foto acababa de tirar por tierra esa visión sensata y liberal de su matrimonio.

Darien salió del vestidor. Serena le echó una ojeada para grabar su imagen en su mente, mientras el dolor y el resentimiento comenzaban a bullir en su interior. Había renunciado a su orgullo por él, incluso había pospuesto la búsqueda de su hermana melliza, se había esforzado por ser la esposa que él quería. Ese había sido su gran error, había olvidado lo que quería ella.

—Date la vuelta —pidió Darien con voz grave y sensual—. Estás fantástica con ese vestido.

—¡He visto la foto de Saori Denby que hay en tu mesilla de noche! —exclamó Serena volviéndose hacia él y mirándolo con ojos brillantes como turquesas.

—¿Y? —inquirió Darien alzando levemente las cejas con aire interrogante, intentando no reaccionar como solía hacer ante ese tipo de escenas.

Esa palabra hizo que el dolor de Serena se convirtiera en un ataque de ira ciego e incontrolable. «¿Y?» Como si no importara que su marido adorara la foto de otra mujer, como si ella no tuviera derecho a comentarlo, como si no fuera una objeción razonable. Serena leyó en esa palabra significados que él nunca habría imaginado.

—Si no te deshaces de esa foto, ¡te abandonaré! —le gritó, y su asombro al oír la melodramática amenaza fue aún mayor que el de él. Darien la miró con expresión incrédula y sardónica.

—Si no vamos a la ópera ahora mismo, no merecerá la pena ir—dijo. Serena, silenciada momentáneamente por esa forma de evitar el tema, lo miró furiosa.

—¿Crees que pienso ir a ver una estúpida ópera cuando hay una foto de otra mujer en nuestro dormitorio?

—No me grites —replicó Darien con voz suave y baja, pero con una amenaza velada y tormentosa en los ojos.

A Serena se le encogió el estómago, sintió, por primera vez, el mismo miedo que la atenazaba en presencia de su padre. Pero se desató en ella la misma rebeldía que la enfrentaba a Kenji Tsukino, cuando su madre aún vivía.

—Me has insultado —declaró con fiera convicción.

Darien, entretanto, maldecía la ineficacia del servicio doméstico, pues había dado órdenes de que hicieran desaparecer todo recuerdo de ese tipo. Pero también pensó, con la irritación de un macho que odiaba las complicaciones, que solo a una esposa se le ocurriría examinar sus objetos personales.

—¿De qué manera te he insultado? –dijo él tono de aburrimiento que normalmente le había servido para bajarles los humos a la mayoría de las mujeres.

—Yo soy tu esposa. ¡Ella era una golfa¡ —en cuanto lo dijo, Serena se avergonzó de sí misma. Utilizar un término tan cruel y denigrante con una mujer a la que él había amado era imperdonable, Darien se quedó helado. Sus ojos relampaguearon de ira y su mirada de desprecio fue castigo más que suficiente para ella.

—Respeto su memoria, y lo mismo harás tú, porque no estoy dispuesto a tolerar tus celos —dijo con dureza.

—No tengo celos de ella... —musitó Serena roncamente, con un nudo en la garganta.

Darien no contestó. Simplemente, abandonó la habitación, Serena, desconcertada, cerró los ojos desesperada por su propia estupidez. Un minuto después corrió tras él, pero cuando llegó a la escalera, la puerta de abajo se cerraba de golpe.

¿Celosa?, sí, admitió Serena con dolor. Estaba amargamente celosa de la mujer que había tenido en sus manos el corazón de Darien. No importaba que Saori hubiera muerto: su recuerdo seguía vivo. Él nunca la mencionaba, pero ella tampoco le había hecho ninguna pregunta. Cuanto más importante se hacía Darien para ella, menos capaz se sentía de pensar en su prometida. Pero, en realidad, no había razón para que no conservara una foto de Saori; ni siquiera estaba a la vista. Serena sabía que, al meterse en lo que no le importaba, había arruinado la última noche de su luna de miel.

Con la esperanza de que regresara y la determinación de pedirle disculpas, Serena bajó a esperarlo al salón. Estaba muy afectada y temía el daño que podía haber causado a su relación.

Se preguntó por qué parecía condenada a ocupar siempre un segundo puesto en el corazón de toda la gente que le importaba. Era una constante en su vida. Sammy siempre había sido el preferido de sus padres, Serena solo era un bebé que necesitaba un hogar y que la compasiva y generosa Selene había aceptado. Y también ocupaba el segundo puesto para su marido, porque Darien nunca se habría casado con ella si Saori siguiera viva. Pero, aunque lo sabía, se había enamorado locamente de él, dejando de lado su mayor ambición: reunirse con su hermana melliza.

Tenía la intención de desafiar a su padre y contarle a Darien la verdad sobre sus antecedentes, con la esperanza de que entendiera cuánto significaba para ella encontrar a Lita. Se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho aún y la respuesta hizo que se avergonzara de su propia cobardía. Había evitado contarle a Darien que era adoptada porque temía que pensara peor de ella al saber que no era una Tsukino. Incluso Sammy, que la quería, la había compadecido por no haber nacido en la familia.

Mucho peor que todo eso era saber que Darien se había marchado completamente disgustado con ella.

Cuando Darien entró a la sala, unas horas después, encontró a Serena profundamente dormida en el sofá. Ella se despertó cuando él la levantó en sus brazos. Miró su rostro moreno y la leve sonrisa que curvaba su boca y parpadeó confusa, pero no pudo evitar decir lo último que había pensado antes de dormirse.

—¿Qué te parecería que tuviera una foto de Seiya en nuestro dormitorio? —le preguntó. Darien se quedó quieto, completamente desconcertado.

—No lo permitiría —gruñó, sin pensarlo siquiera. Tras un segundo de silencio, comprendió lo que había dicho y sus pómulos cambiaron de color.

—No debería haber dicho lo que dije —se disculpó Serena, aplacada por esa admisión.

Furioso por ese comentario sobre Seiya y porque lo hubiera atrapado de esa manera, Darien se encogió de hombros y comenzó a desvestirse. Ni un potro de tortura le habría hecho confesar que había reservado otras entradas para la ópera para ese fin de semana.

—Darien, yo... —comenzó Serena, sintiéndose culpable por haber evitado pedirle una auténtica disculpa.

—Tengo un vuelo a las seis de la mañana —interrumpió él fríamente—. Aplacemos cualquier conversación seria hasta mi vuelta.

—Pero tengo que decirte algo, y si espero, puede que pierda el valor —dijo Serena, metiéndose en la cama. Darien la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Es un secreto de familia y mi padre me advirtió que no te lo dijera porque no quiere que se sepa —dijo apresuradamente—. No nací en la familia Tsukino... soy adoptada.

—¿Has estado bebiendo? —inquirió Darien incrédulo, Serena saltó de la cama, fue al vestidor y volvió.

—Esta es mi hermana, mi melliza... —le entregó la foto que había sacado del maletín—. Se llama Lita.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Darien miró a Serena con expresión de asombro, tras echar una ojeada a la foto en blanco y negro, en la que aparecía un bebé.

—Una enfermera le sacó una foto antes de que nos separaran —explicó Serena palideciendo al ver su expresión. Se metió en la cama rápidamente.

—Adoptada... —Darien se sentó en el diván—. ¿Cuándo te adoptaron?

—Solo tenía unas semanas —dijo Serena y después le explicó que no nació con buena salud y su madre había decidido que no podía hacerse cargo de un bebé que necesitaba cuidados y tratamiento médico.

—¿Qué problema tenías? —exigió Darien.

—No pesaba lo suficiente y tenía problemas de alimentación... y además nací con las caderas abiertas — Serena hizo una mueca—. Mi padre quería que mamá adoptara a un niño, pero ella me eligió a mí. Él tenía la esperanza que, tras adoptarme, ella se volviera a quedar embarazada.

—He oído decir que a veces ocurre —Darien escrutó su rostro, comprendiendo que entraba en un terreno minado en el que no sabía manejarse—. ¿Cuándo te enteraste de que eras adoptada?

—Era tan pequeña que ni siquiera lo sé.

—¿Dónde naciste?

—En Londres.

—¿Te adoptaron en Inglaterra? —Darien no pudo ocultar su asombro.

—Por mis venas no corre ni una gota de sangre griega —admitió Serena, arrepintiéndose demasiado tarde de su confesión. Darien estaba obviamente consternado. Y ni siquiera había admitido sus poco presentable orígenes, por no mencionar a la infortunada hermana que era amante de un magnate.

—Ser griega adoptiva, es la siguiente mejor opción —aseveró Darien rápidamente, poniendo una mano sobre la suya con gesto comprensivo. Decidió, haciendo gala de su tacto, no decirle que haberse librado de los genes de los Tsukino podía considerarse una bendición, Serena no deseaba su compasión y empezaba a atenazarla el dolor, habitual, de sentirse rechazada. Le importaba demasiado lo que Darien pensara de ella. Se preguntó por qué, en realidad no tenía importancia. Seguía siendo la heredera de los Tsukino, seguía siendo su esposa y él seguía teniendo una foto de Saori Denby en su dormitorio. Liberó su mano de un tirón, se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos, ardientes de lágrimas.

—Creí que tenías derecho a saberlo —dijo con voz inexpresiva—. Pero no quiero hablar más de eso. Buenas noches.

.

.

Cuando Serena se despertó la mañana siguiente, la entristeció comprender que Darien ya se había ido. Pero una hora después recibió una enorme cesta de flores. Abrió la tarjeta que la acompañaba.

_«Ahora eres una Chiba»_, había escrito Darien, obviamente como si pensara que la consolaría saber que no había honor mayor para una mujer. Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas incluso mientras se reía.

Se preguntó si había malinterpretado su reacción la noche anterior, proyectando en él su propia inseguridad. Había parecido muy desconcertado al enterarse de que era adoptada, pero no hubiera escrito ese mensaje si eso lo preocupara seriamente. Anheló poder estar con él y la enfureció haberse dejado llevar por su caos emocional y no haber hecho las paces tras su primera pelea. Tendría que esperar treinta y seis horas hasta que él regresara.

Se le ocurrió que podía ir a Londres y darle una sorpresa. La idea se apoderó de Serena. Los empleados debían conocer la dirección de su apartamento, y cuando él finalizara su día de trabajo, ella estaría esperándolo.

**¿A quién le gusta este Darien cavernícola, pero en el buen sentido?, celosito y posesivo, jejeje, y por fin Serena se decidió a decirle la verdad, y ya vieron Darien reaccionó de buena forma, porque tal como el dijo que bueno que no tiene los genes de Kenji, y vaya pelea por una foto de Saori ¿será que Darien todavía la quiere? y solo a Serena se le ocurre preguntarle que qué haría él si ella tuviera una foto de Seiya... Ay Serena... ya veremos como le va en Londres ojala no se encuentre con Kenji allí, un beso **


	8. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Serena estaba de un humor fantástico cuando la limusina que sus guardaespaldas habían conseguido aparcar ante el bloque de apartamentos.

Estaba en Londres por primera vez desde su nacimiento. Gracias a su madre adoptiva, era bilingüe, pero temía haber olvidado el inglés que Selene utilizaba con ella y con Sammy cuando estaban a solas. Decidió comprobarlo charlando con el hombre de negocios que estaba a su lado en el vuelo de París. Era muy hablador y la había animado mucho al decirle que hablaba muy bien, con un leve acento que resultaba encantador.

Serena salió del ascensor y fue hacia la puerta del apartamento. En vez de utilizar la copia de la llave que había encontrado en la casa de París, decidió llamar al timbre, por si había alguien dentro. La puerta se abrió y una mujer alta de cabello rojo, con un traje negro que realzaba su figura, asomó la cabeza con una sonrisa deslumbrante que desapareció al ver a Serena.

—Soy Serena Chiba —dijo sorprendida, pero asumiendo que la mujer trabajaba para Darien, entró al vestíbulo.

—Beryl Metalia —la esbelta francesa dejó que la puerta se cerrara sola.

—¿Trabaja para mi esposo? —preguntó Serena. Entró al salón y vio, con desilusión, que era tan aséptico como una habitación de hotel. Recordó que él había dicho que era un apartamento de la empresa. Serena comprendió que si se alojaba allí otra persona sería difícil disfrutar de una romántica cena para dos. La mujer no había contestado y, volviéndose hacia ella, la miró interrogante.

—No... no trabajo para Darien —Beryl la miraba fijamente, con las mejillas arreboladas y expresión dura—. ¿Esperaba Darien que vinieras?

—No —la mujer parecía estar a la defensiva y Serena se puso tensa—. Supongo que duermes aquí, ¿no?

—Te equivocas —se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—. Supongo que una esposa tiene prioridad sobre una amante, así que haré la maleta.

Serena no oyó más que la primera parte de su declaración. La impresión hizo que todo su cuerpo se empapara de sudor frío. ¿Una amante? Empezaron a pitarle los oídos y le pareció que la voz de la mujer sonaba muy lejos. Un instante después, todo encajó en su lugar: Darien le había dicho que no le gustaría el apartamento y que estaría demasiado ocupado para pasar tiempo con ella. ¡Había sido una tonta al no ver lo que era obvio!

Darien no quería que lo acompañara a Londres. Tenía otros planes para esas treinta y seis horas. Serena tuvo la sensación de que las paredes se echaban sobre ella y el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies. Hizo un esfuerzo y se obligó a examinar a Beryl. Era una pelirroja alta, bella y segura, del estilo de Saori Denby, el tipo de mujer que parecía definir las preferencias sexuales de Darien. ¿Cómo había podido pensar ni un segundo que una esposa diminuta y rubia podía atraer mucho tiempo a un hombre como él?

Sin decir una palabra, Serena salió del apartamento. Notó una gota de sudor deslizarse entre sus pechos. Encontrarse con la amante de Darien la había destrozado. Pero también se sentía como si su cerebro se hubiera partido en dos. Por un lado, anhelaba encontrar alguna otra explicación a la presencia de la francesa en el apartamento; por otro, ya había aceptado que Darien pensaba pasar la noche allí, traicionándola en brazos de otra mujer. Al fin y al cabo, su padre le había advertido que Darien le sería infiel.

Los guardaespaldas, que la esperaban en el vestíbulo de la planta baja, la llevaron de vuelta al aparcamiento, Serena sabía exactamente lo que su familia hubiera esperado que hiciera en esas circunstancias: volver a París y comportarse como si nunca hubiera estado en Londres. La habían educado con el criterio de que, si bien una mujer siempre debía mantener una reputación decente, un hombre podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando fuera discreto. Su propia madre había ignorado las infidelidades de su padre en la medida de lo posible. Pero Serena no tenía espíritu de mártir.

Aún devastada, empezaba a enfadarse. No debería haber olvidado que su matrimonio era una alianza financiera, más que una relación personal. El amor la había cegado, haciéndola olvidar la reputación de mujeriego de Darien. Se había creado expectativas irreales y el resultado eran la humillación y la angustia. Tenía que dejarle claro a Darien que no tenía intención de tolerar su infidelidad. Le pidió al chófer que la llevara a la oficina de su esposo.

—No, no me anuncie —le dijo a la recepcionista que la recibió en la elegante recepción de Sociedades Chiba—. Quiero darle una sorpresa a mi marido. ¿Dónde está su despacho?

Sin hacer caso de la secretaria que la siguió solícita, hablando de una reunión terriblemente importante que empezaría en cinco minutos, Serena abrió la puerta. Entró y la cerró a sus espaldas. Darien hablaba por teléfono, el sol lo iluminaba desde atrás, realzando los bien definidos planos de su rostro y sus ojos brillaron como un zafiro cuando alzó la cabeza para ver quién lo interrumpía.

—¿Serena? —Darien se levantó de un salto.

Al verlo, la barrera de cautela e indiferencia que Serena había interpuesto entre su mente y sus emociones se derrumbó. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando él esbozó una amplia sonrisa de bienvenida que iluminó su rostro. La desconcertó, pues habría convencido a cualquiera de que le encantaba la súbita aparición de su esposa en Londres. Pero se dijo que esa habilidad para ocultar sus reacciones solo demostraba lo artero y astuto que podía ser. Serena se puso rígida y alzó la barbilla con desafío. Lo odiaba, pero también lo amaba y deseaba.

—Solo he venido para decirte que nuestro matrimonio ha terminado.

—¿Perdona? —la sonrisa de Darien desapareció y clavó los ojos en ella con asombro.

—Nuestros abogados se encargarán de los trámites legales de la separación —declaró Serena con acritud—. No quiero volver a verte, ni discutir esto contigo.

—Créeme, _agape mou_... vas a discutirlo hasta el amanecer —replicó Darien en voz baja, con ojos brillantes de cólera e incredulidad—. Me da igual lo que se te haya metido en la cabeza, ¡no vas a marcharte así!

—He conocido a tu amante en el apartamento —afirmó Serena con la cara tan rígida que se sentía como si hablara a través de una máscara.

—No tengo ninguna amante —Darien se tensó y sus ojos se oscurecieron al oír ese dato—. Beryl es una antigua novia, nada más. Aún tiene la llave del apartamento y me llamó esta mañana cuando llegó a Londres. Le dije que podía pasar la noche allí, pero rechacé su invitación a cenar.

—¿Qué clase de estúpida crees que soy? — Serena soltó una risita histérica al recordar la decepción de Beryl cuando la vio a ella en la puerta en vez de a Darien.

—Eres mi esposa y espero que confíes en mí —masculló Darien con furia—. Le pedí a mi secretaria que me hiciera una reserva en un hotel para esta noche.

—Por supuesto, no admitirías la verdad a no ser que te pillara en el acto de traicionarme —reprochó Serena amargamente, enfurecida por lo que consideraba astutas mentiras que pretendían hacerla dudar de sí misma—. Pero he visto lo suficiente como para convencerme de que sigues siendo el mujeriego que siempre has sido. No pienso vivir con un marido infiel.

—¿Has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que he dicho? —escupió Darien con tono agresivo—. No, claro que no. Me habías declarado culpable antes de entrar al despacho. ¡Ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de defenderme!

—Conozco tu reputación con la mujeres — Serena irguió la cabeza, notando que empezaba a perder la compostura—. No aceptaré un matrimonio así. No viviré con mentiras y disimulos.

—¡Dios mío... no vas a ir a ningún sitio hasta que aclaremos esto! —tronó Darien, caminando hacia ella.

—¡Pegarme o amenazarme no servirá de nada! —exclamó Serena, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Pegarte? —Darien se quedó inmóvil, como si ella hubiera dejado caer una bomba ante él. Su piel bronceada palideció y clavó los ojos en el tenso triángulo de su rostro, temeroso y, al tiempo, desafiante—. ¿Crees que te pegaría?

Serena se estremeció al comprender lo que acababa de revelar sin pretenderlo.

—Tu padre sí te pegaba... —razonó Darien un segundo después, anonadado a pesar de que lo había sospechado—. ¿Crees que todos los hombres somos así? No he pegado a una mujer en mi vida, ¡ni lo haré! ¿Cómo has podido pensar que te haría daño?

A Serena le castañetearon los dientes. Se había apartado de ella como si lo hubiera atacado. Aunque parecía consternado por lo que había descubierto, sus ojos chispeaban amenazadores y llenos de reproche. Perpleja, Serena le dio la espalda; siempre se había sentido segura con Darien y, en el fondo, sabía que no era como su padre en ese aspecto.

—Por tu propia seguridad —advirtió con voz entrecortada—, no permitas nunca que mi padre se entere de que lo sabes. Ha arruinado a hombres por mucho menos.

Darien calló. Se limitó a rodearla con los brazos desde atrás, incrementando aún más la confusión de Serena. Fue un abrazo cálido y reconfortante, calculado para no amenazarla ni invadir su espacio personal. A Serena la sobrecogió su deseo de apoyarse en él, de sentir la fuerza y el calor de su cuerpo musculoso una vez más. Solo una vez más, antes de abandonarlo.

—Nunca volverá a ponerte una mano encima, _agape mou_ —dijo Darien roncamente—. Te lo juro. No volverás a Lexos. No volverás a estar a solas con él. Mientras él viva, siempre estarás segura.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía que lo decía en serio y cada célula de su cuerpo deseó establecer contacto físico con ese hombre al que aún amaba. Le parecía imposible apartarse de Darien en ese momento, pero se recordó que no era bueno para ella. No podía vivir con un hombre en el que no confiara plenamente; la había herido y ella tenía la obligación de protegerse. Si seguían casados la destrozaría, como Kenji Tsukino había hecho con su madre adoptiva.

—Necesito más —suspiró. Esforzándose por superar su debilidad, salió del círculo protector de sus brazos y se volvió hacia él—. Más de lo tú que puedes darme.

—No te he sido infiel... ni lo seré en el futuro —afirmó Darien, clavando sus ojos azules en ella.

Serena pensó que seguramente él creía en sus propias palabras. Quizá, como lo había descubierto sin darle tiempo a sucumbir ante los encantos de Beryl, el remordimiento le hacía creer que podía cambiar. Pero era demasiado tarde. Darien era un hombre demasiado atractivo, poderoso y rico; eso lo convertía en un reto para muchas mujeres que se esforzarían por tentarlo.

—Ha sido una luna de miel maravillosa —susurró Serena con sinceridad—. Espero que no te ofendas si te digo que me merezco algo más que seguir casada con un hombre como tú. Un hombre que enterró su corazón en la tumba de otra mujer.

—Serena... —intentó interrumpir él.

—Necesito un hombre que me quiera por mí misma, y prefiero estar sola a conformarme con menos. Llevo toda la vida conformándome con menos, pero eso se acabó —afirmó con angustia—. Me merezco tener mi propia vida; pienso encontrar a mi hermana, Lita, y llegar a conocerla.

—Te ayudaré a encontrar a tu hermana, ¡pero no a que vivas lejos de mí! —Darien le agarró las manos—. Esto es una locura. Creo que no has entendido nada de lo que he dicho, y estás muy alterada.

Serena tragó saliva. Dejar a Darien era como intentar cortarse una parte de su propio cuerpo. Retiró las manos y, en ese momento, la puerta se abrió y Darien dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. En la puerta había un hombre mayor, con traje y un tocado árabe, con aspecto de estar impaciente.

—Excelencia... —Darien, todo profesionalidad, se acercó a saludarlo. Tras intercambiar algunas frases en lo que Serena supuso era árabe, Darien la presentó como su esposa. El visitante era un emir, con un nombre demasiado largo para que Serena lo recordara. Le sonrió con educación, comprendiendo que debía ser esa persona tan importante sobre cuya llegada le había advertido la secretaria de Darien. Segundos después, entraron los acompañantes del emir y Darien, comprendiendo que no tenía más remedio que aplazar su conversación, abrió la puerta del despacho contiguo para que Serena entrara.

—Veinte minutos... por favor, espera —urgió Darien en voz baja, buscando sus evasivos ojos celestes.

Serena, viendo que no se atrevía a dejarla sin esa garantía, asintió. Algo más relajado, Darien cerró la puerta, dejándola sola. Serena inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y, sin dudarlo salió al pasillo por la otra puerta. Se dijo que todo sería más fácil así. No habría más discusiones desagradables, ni escenas emocionales que podrían hacerle perder el ímpetu y la seguridad. Era muy débil en todo lo que concernía a Darien, pero había hablado muy en serio. A partir de ese momento podría tener todas las Beryls que deseara y seguir adorando las fotos de Saori, y ella tendría su propia vida.

Cuando llegó abajo le pidió a uno de los guardaespaldas que llamara a un taxi y que recogiera su maleta de la limusina. Cuando llegó el taxi informó a los guardaespaldas que Darien no quería que la acompañaran o siguieran. Después, pidió al conductor que la llevara a la estación de tren más cercana para viajar a Norfolk.

Estaba dando los primeros pasos para encontrar a su hermana, iniciando un viaje con el que había soñado muchas veces. Pero, aunque por fin había reclamado el derecho y la libertad para efectuarlo, las lágrimas la ahogaban y no podía soportar la idea de no volver a ver a Darien. La idea de vivir sin él la golpeó como una roca que cayera desde gran altura, y no la consoló en absoluto decirse que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Eran más de las nueve de la noche cuando Serena bajó del coche y esperó a otro taxi para que la recogiera. Por fin estaba a solo unos kilómetros de la casa en la que vivía su hermana cuando la escribió, hacía casi cinco años. El taxista le comentó que Fossets era un hito en la comunidad: un edificio alto y delgado, de tejado muy inclinado y con ventanas en el ático, que en la distancia, hacían que pareciera una casa de muñecas. A Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al recordar esa carta que su padre no le había permitido contestar. Se preguntó si su hermana le perdonaría esa falta de respuesta y si habría alguien en Fossets que pudiera darle datos sobre Lita.

Le pidió al conductor que la esperara, pues pensaba pasar la noche en un hotel de la localidad y, muy nerviosa, tocó el timbre. Una mujer de mediana edad abrió la puerta.

—Siento molestarla a esta hora, pero intento encontrar a una mujer llamada Lita Winston —explicó Serena —. Vivía aquí hace unos cinco años.

—Pero ya no —dijo la mujer con expresión desconcertada—. Lita se casó el año pasado.

—¿Se casó? —repitió Serena con sorpresa.

—Sí, claro... con Andrew Furuhata, un conocido hombre de negocios. Tienen un niño pequeño, Endimion. Luna Peace, la mujer que tenía la tutela de Lita, aún vive aquí, pero esta noche ha salido.

—¿Podría darme la dirección de Lita? —preguntó Serena con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Su interlocutora la miró con cierta incomodidad.

—Bueno, en realidad, no sé si debo. ¿Podría decirme por qué quiere ponerse en contacto con Lita?

—Creo... es decir, sé que es mi hermana melliza. A mí me adoptaron, pero ella fue a una familia de acogida. Hace mucho tiempo que deseo encontrarla.

—Santo cielo —dijo la mujer tras unos segundos de silencio—. ¿Quiere entrar y esperar a que vuelva Luna?

—Gracias, pero llevo todo el día viajando y estoy muy cansada — Serena no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse con la curiosidad que irradiaba el rostro de la mujer—. Si pudiera darme el número de teléfono de Lita...

Minutos después, Serena volvió al taxi. Lo tenía, ¡tenía el número de teléfono! Además, se había enterado de que su hermana estaba en la segunda residencia de su esposo, en Escocia, a unos trescientos kilómetros de distancia. No se atrevía a creerse que podía marcar un número y oír la voz de esa hermana que no conocía.

Por lo visto, su padre le había mentido sobre la vida de su hermana, la supuesta mujer aventurera, a la que Serena deseaba aconsejar y ayudar, estaba felizmente casada y tenía un hijo. Ese descubrimiento hizo a Serena recordar su propia y humillante situación; su matrimonio apenas había durado la luna de miel.

Cuando Serena se instaló en una suite del Hotel Belstone House, lo primero que hizo fue pedir la cena, pues estaba mareada de hambre. Después, volvió a estudiar el trozo de papel en el que estaba escrito el teléfono. Su sentido común la convenció de que no sería muy sociable llamar a esa hora de la noche para hablar con su hermana por primera vez.

Frustrada, intentó no pensar en Darien y en lo que podía estar haciendo en ese momento. Ella le había devuelto la libertad, así que tenia derecho a disfrutarla. Darien podría estar compartiendo con Beryl esa cena romántica que Serena había imaginado para ellos dos cuando salió de París.

Se le revolvió el estómago al pensarlo. Se quitó los anillos que él le había regalado y los dejó en la mesita de café. Decidió darse una ducha rápida y ponerse algo más cómodo antes de que llegara la cena.

Mientras se duchaba, una vocecita interna comenzó a martillear su cabeza, planteando la posibilidad de que Darien hubiera dicho la verdad sobre Beryl. Quizá sí fuera una ex novia que había aparecido sin previo aviso y se había instalado en el apartamento con la intención de convencerlo para proseguir con su relación a pesar de su matrimonio. Serena gruñó al ver el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Pensar así era arriesgarse a convertirse en la típica esposa que escondía la cabeza y aceptaba cualquier excusa, por improbable que fuera.

Estaba segura de que sería capaz de desenamorarse de Darien, de que conocer su verdadero carácter mataría ese amor. Se preguntó por qué la vida era tan cruel. Solo había sido capaz de admirar y respetar a Seiya, aunque era un hombre excepcional; en cambio, cuando Darien apareció en su vida, y siendo consciente de sus defectos, le había permitido que le robara el corazón.

Mientras se ataba el cinturón de la bata de seda, oyó el ruido de un helicóptero que volaba muy bajo. Se acercó a la ventana. El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver el inconfundible logotipo de Empresas Chiba grabado en el aparato que sobrevolaba los jardines del hotel, preparándose para tomar tierra.

**¡En la torre! y yo que creí que Kenji iba a ser el problema de Serena en Londres... ¿y ahora? mendiga Beryl, yo si le creo a Darien la forma en que la recibió no era la de un hombre que dejó a su esposa en París para estar con su amante en Londres. Pero Serena que ya está predispuesta a desconfiar en los hombres por Kenji, mandó a volar a Darien, y ahora que Darien la encontró ya me imagino su enojo, un beso**

**yssareyes48: Pues sus inseguridades si le trajeron problemas... y muchos... mmm, ya te imaginas el humorcito que debe tener Darien porque Serena se fue, un beso**

**anyachiba: lo quieres tú, yo, todas, jajaja, con lo bárbaro que está, un beso**


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Darien saltó del helicóptero furioso. Cuando esa tarde había entrado al despacho contiguo al suyo y lo había encontrado vacío se había sentido como si le hubieran dado una puñalada en la espalda. Para él, que Serena hubiera accedido a esperar y no hubiera cumplido su palabra era una traición imperdonable. Hasta ese momento, había estado reflexionando sobre el hecho de que era hija de un padre que había tenido más aventuras casado que las que tenían la mayoría de los hombres de solteros. Incluso había reconocido que su propia reputación de mujeriego empedernido podía excusar que Serena no hubiera creído inmediatamente su explicación con respecto a Beryl.

Sin embargo, el giro que había dado la situación lo preocupaba mucho más. El equipo de seguridad le dijo que había despedido a los guardaespaldas y le horrorizó imaginarse a Serena con ese ridículo maletín lleno de dinero y de joyas, sola y sin protección. Serena tenía tanta capacidad de cuidar de sí misma en el mundo real como un personaje de dibujos animados.

Se arrepintió de no haber mencionado el contenido de ese maletín cuando estaban en París. Pero no había querido avergonzarla ni hacerle daño. Suponía que tenía derecho a sus pequeñas manías. Que no pudiera soportar la idea de separarse de las joyas heredadas de su madre y no se sintiera segura sin una enorme cantidad de dinero no era problema, siempre y cuando estuviera protegida en todo momento.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía cuando uno de los guardaespaldas admitió que en realidad sí la estaban siguiendo dos hombres, pero que no se lo habían dicho a él por si le molestaba que la hubieran desobedecido. El inmenso alivio de Darien se convirtió poco a poco en la ira más intensa que había sentido en su vida.

.

.

Serena, rígida y con la cabeza alta, esperaba la llamada en la puerta. ¡Tenía que ser Darien! No podía creer en la coincidencia de que otro ejecutivo de su empresa hubiera decidido alojarse en el mismo hotel que ella. Se recordó que no le daba miedo nada de lo que pudiera decirle Darien, pero su pánico se mezclaba con una intensa excitación.

De repente, sin llamada previa, se oyó el clic de la tarjeta que hacía de llave y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Darien entró de una zancada y cerró la puerta. Sus ojos llameaban de furia y tenía el rostro desencajado.

—¿Cómo te atreves a registrarte como una Tsukino? —le lanzó Darien sin preámbulos—. ¿Cómo te atreves a negar mi nombre?

Serena no se esperaba algo así, entreabrió los labios y, sin saber qué decir, los cerró de nuevo para, al menos, salvaguardar su dignidad.

—¡No debería extrañarme tu arrogancia! —continuó Darien—. ¡Eres una Tsukino de pies a cabeza!

—Eso no es verdad... —dijo ella abriendo los ojos celestes con asombro.

—¿No? ¿Qué derecho tenías a decirme que nuestro matrimonio había acabado? ¿Acaso eres la única persona involucrada? ¿Es que no te equivocas nunca? ¿Siempre juzgas a los demás sin tener pruebas? Al primer problema huyes como si te persiguieran los demonios.

Serena apretó los dientes y se negó a reaccionar en modo alguno.

—Pero claro, eres una Tsukino... ¿cómo podrías equivocarte? —remachó Darien con sorna. Sacó una pequeña grabadora y la puso sobre la mesa—. Solo que esta vez, como vas a comprobar, ¡has hecho el ridículo!

—¿En serio? — Serena tenía la cara roja como la grana—. ¿Qué va a hacer esa máquina? ¿Paralizarme?

—En mi despacho graban todas mis conversaciones —Darien pulsó el botón con fuerza.

El aparato se puso en marcha. Serena, tensa, escuchó a Darien aceptar la llamada de Beryl y reconoció la voz profunda de la mujer de inmediato La sorprendió que Beryl le hablara a Darien en griego. Ella le decía que iba a pasar la noche en Londres y que, como sabía que Darien también estaba allí, esperaba que pudieran encontrarse. Inmóvil como una estatua Serena escuchó el resto de la conversación. La voz de Darien sonó fría y distante cuando comprendió que Beryl se había instalado en el apartamento, pero ella insistió en que cenaran juntos.

—Déjame en paz —se oyó la voz seca de Darien—. Usa el apartamento esta noche si quieres, pero cuando te vayas deja allí la llave. No iré a visitarte.

—Pero sabes dónde encontrarme si cambias de opinión —ronroneó Beryl provocativa antes de colgar.

Siguió el silencio. Serena, inquieta, jugueteaba con los extremos del cinturón de la bata. Por dentro, estallaba de júbilo y alivio. Se había equivocado por completo y la hacía inmensamente feliz saber que había juzgado mal a su marido. Todo el peso del dolor con el que llevaba luchando todo el día desapareció en un instante.

—Darien... —fijó los ojos brillantes en él y siguió con tono ronco de emoción—. Yo...

—No —Darien alzó una mano con desprecio—. ¡No te atrevas a pensar ni un segundo que con pedir perdón vas a solucionar algo esta vez!

—Pero sí lo siento... —musitó Serena con sorpresa.

—Dijiste que esperarías en el despacho, me mentiste. Nunca me he quedado con una mujer en la que no confiara. Espero de mi esposa un alto grado de lealtad y honradez. ¡Y tú careces de esas dos cualidades!

—Pero, yo... —a Serena se le cerró la garganta, su condena la había devastado.

—No hay peros que valgan —Darien la miró de arriba abajó con desdén—. Me dejaste plantado cuando lo menos que me debías era escucharme. Al primer problema, ¡destruyes lo que tenemos y te marchas!

—¿Qué se suponía que tenía que creer cuando me encontré a Beryl en tu apartamento? —exigió Serena emotivamente, intentando defenderse.

—Se suponía que debías creer en mí. Se suponía que debías valorar nuestro matrimonio lo suficiente para quedarte y discutir la situación como una persona adulta. Pero solo fuiste capaz de acusar y marcharte —acusó Darien—. No te importó nada más. No escuchaste nada de lo que dije.

—Beryl me dijo que eran amantes...

—_Eran_ es la única palabra operativa. Hace más de dos meses que no la veo, y nuestra relación acabó mucho antes de la boda.

—De acuerdo, tuve una reacción exagerada — Serena empezaba a estar desesperada—. Debería haberte dado la oportunidad de explicarte.

—Pero no hubiera sido suficiente, ¿verdad? –Darien la miró con dureza—. Si Beryl me hubiera llamado al móvil, no habría podido probar que no íbamos a vernos. ¿Dónde estaríamos ahora si no tuviera una grabación de esa llamada al despacho? —espetó él con tono amargo. Serena se puso blanca como la nieve—. Creo que sin esa grabación, para ti estaría muerto y enterrado. Si no tienes fe en mí, no hay matrimonio para nosotros.

La dureza de su voz hizo que Serena se le encogiera el corazón. Había pasado de un estado defensivo a uno de júbilo, y ahora él la rechazaba. Lo había acusado de algo que no había hecho y se había negado a creer en su palabra. Se preguntó, asolada por el remordimiento, por qué había estado tan dispuesta a juzgarlo culpable. Recordó las maravillosas semanas que habían compartido en París y su felicidad cuando llegó a Londres esa misma mañana. De pronto, lo comprendió todo.

—Verás... —musitó débilmente Serena con voz tensa—. Nunca había sido tan feliz como ahora y, quizá, no podía acabar de creerlo. Cuando Beryl dijo eso, fue como si todo el tiempo hubiera estado esperando que me traicionaras. Simplemente lo acepté. Me pareció más realista y natural que toda esa felicidad.

Darien la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceñó fruncido, prestando mucha atención a sus palabras.

—Creo que soy muy cínica, pero no arrogante. Creo que intento protegerme porque me han hecho mucho daño —admitió Serena tensamente—. Crecí en un hogar en el que mi única fuerza era mi orgullo, pero tenía que sacrificarlo para mantenerme a salvo. No estoy acostumbrada a poder apoyarme ni confiar en nadie pero... pero puedo aprender.

Darien hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar el efecto que le causaba esa explicación, se sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Comprendió hasta qué punto su propia infancia, feliz y sin complicaciones, había marcado sus expectativas con respecto a la vida y a la gente. Siempre había dado por hecho lo que Serena nunca había tenido: seguridad, confianza en que todas sus necesidades serían satisfechas y, por su puesto, cariño. Entenderlo, al fin, lo desoló. Cruzó la distancia que los separaba de una zancada y la tomó entre sus brazos. Ella se tensó, pero se le aceleró el corazón.

—No quiero tu compasión... —rechazó.

—¿Te vale mi lujuria? —interrumpió él rápidamente.

Serena dejó escapar una risa rota. Como una muñeca de trapo, dejó que la aplastara contra su pecho fuerte y varonil y hundió la cara en su hombro. Él acarició su cabello con una mano temblorosa, emocionado.

—Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto —murmuró ella.

—Olvídalo. Acabo de comprender que vengo de un sitio al que tú ni siquiera has llegado —aseguró Darien, aunque Serena no entendió qué quería decir—. Pero no me casé contigo para liarme con otras mujeres. He tenido muchos años de libertad para hacer lo que quisiera, lo hice, ahora estoy preparado para algo distinto. Tienes que aceptar eso.

—Sí... —en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Quién demonios será? —gruñó Darien.

—Seguramente es la cena que he pedido.

Darien la soltó y abrió la puerta. Un camarero entró con un carrito, sirvió la mesa y se marchó rápidamente, con una generosa propina en la mano, Serena miró a Darien encandilada por sus ojos, la vitalidad y fuerza de su atlético cuerpo, y, sobre todo, por ese autocontrol que le permitía manifestar tanto su ira como su ternura. Era un hombre maravilloso y no se lo merecía, no se atrevía a preguntarle si estaba dispuesto a perdonarla.

—¿Cuánta hambre tienes? —preguntó Darien roncamente.

—No... —en el instante en que Serena percibió el destello de deseo sexual que iluminaba sus ojos, convirtiéndolos en brillantes zafiros, se le cerró la garganta.

—Te deseo, _yineka mou_ —admitió Darien, guiándola paso a paso hacia el dormitorio—. No tienes idea de hasta qué punto.

—¿Aún? — Serena sintió una intensa oleada de alivio.

—Es una obsesión continua —confirmó Darien, inclinando la cabeza y besándola con pasión.

Serena se derritió en sus brazos. Gimió con deseo y, de puntillas, se colgó de sus hombros. Darien, con un suspiro de frustración, la alzó en brazos y la colocó en el diván del dormitorio.

—Debería seguir enfadado contigo —gruñó—. No suelo perseguir a las mujeres por todo el país. Yo no hago ese tipo de cosas...

—No tendrás que volver a hacerlo —juró Serena.

—¿Podrías escribirlo y firmarlo por triplicado? —se burló Darien, capturando sus labios con ardor mientras le quitaba la bata. Se apartó de ella para desvestirse y contempló su cuerpo desnudo con admiración—. Eres bellísima —susurró, volviendo a su lado.

Volvió a atrapar su boca con pasión. Ella supo que nunca se cansaría de esa sensación maravillosa, de ese deseo que la consumía. Había pensado que nunca volverían a estar juntos y, recorriendo sus musculosos brazos con las manos, se arqueó hacia él, abriendo lo muslos instintivamente.

—No esperes —incitó, mordiendo su hombro suavemente. Darien alzó la cabeza con satisfacción.

—¿Tanto me deseas?

—Siempre... —gimió ella al notar su presión.

La penetró con lentitud y seguridad, y la sensación fue tan exquisita que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se arqueó hacia él, obligándolo a acelerar el ritmo para que se acoplara al suyo. Cuando alcanzó la cima cegadora del placer, tuvo la sensación de que estallaba en olas de espuma cálida y sedosa.

—Supongo que ahora debería dejarte comer —suspiró Darien con desgana, robándole un último beso. La colocó encima de él y la abrazó posesivamente, estrechándola contra su cuerpo grande y húmedo—. Sé que no has comido desde que bajaste de ese avión esta mañana, _agape mou_.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — Serena emergió suavemente de su ensueño satisfecho y alzó la cabeza.

—Te siguieron desde la oficina. ¿Cómo crees que te encontré tan pronto? —la chispa burlona de sus ojos se apagó—. No vuelvas a despedir a tus guardaespaldas.

—Si me siguieron, no obedecieron mis órdenes —replicó Serena sonrojándose. Darien entrelazó los dedos en su alborotado cabello.

—Les agradecí mucho que no lo hicieran. En París, una noche dejaste ese maletín que llevas a todas partes abierto sobre el tocador y vi lo que hay dentro.

Serena se quedó helada y palideció. ¿Había visto el dinero que había pensado utilizar como fondo para huir de su matrimonio? No había sabido cómo deshacerse del dinero sin alertar a Darien de que había preparado la escapada del día de su boda con mucha antelación.

—Ese dinero debería estar en el banco, y los diamantes en una caja de seguridad —sugirió él.

Serena, con la boca seca, asintió de inmediato, esperando la pregunta obvia: ¿por qué acarreaba un maletín lleno de dinero y joyas? Pero Darien se limitó a esbozar esa sonrisa que la paralizaba el corazón. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, aliviada porque no la interrogara, pero con un gran peso en la conciencia. Nunca se atrevería a confesar la verdad; si se enteraba de lo egoísta y estúpida que había sido antes de la boda, nunca la perdonaría.

—Bueno... —dijo Darien con estudiada indiferencia—. Fuiste a una casa antes de venir aquí. ¿Para qué?

—Era la casa de la familia de acogida de mi hermana melliza — Serena sonrió, olvidando sus remordimientos al pensar en su hermana—. Expliqué quién era y ahora... ¡Tengo el teléfono de Lita!

—¿Qué dijo tu hermana cuando la llamaste? —Darien se incorporó de golpe, sobresaltándola.

—Aun no he llamado... me pareció que era demasiado tarde... —explicó. Darien soltó un suspiro exasperado e hizo que le contara exactamente lo que había dicho y a quién en Fossets.

—¿No te das cuenta de que tu melliza debe estar pegada al teléfono, esperando tu llamada? La gente no se calla ese tipo de información. Seguro que ya sabe que has ido a su antigua casa y tienes su teléfono.

—Llamaré mañana temprano —dijo Serena enrojeciendo.

Darien saltó de la cama, fue al salón y recogió el papel que había visto antes en la mesita de café. Se rió de sí mismo. Había pensado que podía ser el teléfono de Seiya. Pero el hijo del pescador era historia pasada.

Minutos después, Serena se encontró con el auricular en la mano mientras su esposo, en boxers, la observaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Es más de medianoche —protestó—. No está bien llamar a estas horas.

—Estás asustada y probablemente ella también. Llama —ordenó Darien.

—Soy Serena Chiba —balbuceó cuando una agitada voz femenina respondió al teléfono inmediatamente—. ¿Eres Lita?

—Sí. ¿Eres mi melliza? —preguntó la voz.

—Sí. No sé qué decir... ahora que te he encontrado...

—Yo también estoy confusa, pero encantada. Me aterrorizaba que no llamaras y no me podía creer que la prima de Luna dejara que te fueses sin pedirte tu nombre y tu dirección —la voz de Lita comenzó a sonar brillante y ansiosa—. Si te organizamos un vuelo especial, ¿podrías venir esta noche?

Serena abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se volvió hacia Darien para comentárselo en griego.

—No —rechazó él inmediatamente—. Ya estás agotada. Dile que iremos mañana a primera hora.

—¿Con quién estás? —preguntó Lita con curiosidad—. ¿En qué idioma estás hablando?

Desde ese momento, perdieron la noción del tiempo. Darien pidió comida recién hecha para los dos, Serena se acurrucó en el sofá y comenzó a contestar las preguntas de su melliza; cuando adquirió confianza, ella también empezó a preguntar. Darien fue a ducharse. Llegó la cena, pero Serena se limitó a picotear con una mano, incapaz de dejar de hablar. Finalmente, accedió a separarse de su hermana durante unas horas cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que ahogar un bostezo entre frase y frase. Se desmoronó en el sofá con una sonrisa feliz.

—Mí hermana vive en un castillo —le dijo a Darien.

Darien alzó a su esposa en brazos, la llevó al dormitorio y la acostó. Fue al salón a recuperar los anillos que había visto en la mesita de café y, cuando regresó, estaba profundamente dormida. Volvió a ponerle la alianza, preguntándose por qué le parecía tan importante hacerlo.

.

.

Serena burbujeaba de expectación y nervios cuando el helicóptero se posó en la pista de aterrizaje privada del Castillo Eyre.

—Lita va a adorarte —predijo Darien, agarrándole la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Toda la atención de Serena se centró en la mujer que se aproximaba con una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida. Corrió hacia ellos con piernas largas y ágiles y el cabello castaño revuelto por la brisa.

—Deja que te mire... —unos ojos de color verde examinaron fascinados a su melliza, más pequeña y nerviosa—. Oh, Dios mío, eres diminuta... y muy, muy guapa —exclamó, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado—. Eres la viva imagen de nuestra abuela paterna. Nuestro padre tiene un retrato de ella. Fue una belleza legendaria de los años treinta.

Serena, al ver los ojos de su hermana, llenos de lágrimas como los suyos y oír esas palabras que, por primera vez, la conectaban con otra familia, sintió una gran emoción. Sin saber cómo, se abrazaron, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. Después, Lita la rodeó con un brazo, la guió hacia un coche deportivo y, sin dejar de parlotear, emprendió el regreso al castillo.

Entretanto, Andrew y Darien se habían presentado, quedándose aparte para no interferir en ese reencuentro que tenía lugar después de veinte años.

—¡Será posible! —masculló Andrew al ver al coche alejarse—. ¡Lita nos ha dejado aquí!

En silencio, los dos esperaron a que el coche disminuyera la velocidad y volviera por ellos. Unos segundos después Darien y Andrew intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad masculina, pero no les pareció necesario comentar que los habían olvidado como si fueran un par de maletas superfluas.

Volvieron al castillo paseando y Andrew explicó que había otra hermana más, llamada Rei. Había nacido del primer matrimonio de la madre de Serena y Lita, y estaba casada con el príncipe heredero de Quamar.

—También habla mucho —comentó Andrew—. Lita la llamó por teléfono esta madrugada, así que sospecho que no tardarás en conocer a Rei.

—Cuantos más, mejor —rió Darien—. No tiene mucha familia, que digamos.

—¿Kenji Tsukino? —tras admitir que era consciente de quién era Serena exactamente, Andrew observó la adusta expresión que cruzó el rostro de Darien y se relajó del todo—. Sugiero que vayamos a comer.

—Que las dejemos disfrutar de su reunión y tardemos en volver —Darien esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán nuestras esposas en echarnos de menos?

.

.

Acurrucadas en los dos extremos del mismo sofá mientras tomaban café, Lita y Serena solo recordaron a sus esposos cuando Murdo, el mayordomo, entró a anunciar el almuerzo y a preguntar si los señores volverían a tiempo para comer. Lita e Serena se miraron consternadas y después estallaron en risitas culpables al comprender lo que habían hecho.

—¿Te habías olvidado de Andrew alguna vez? —preguntó Serena.

—No, y supongo que está furioso —rezongó Lita—. ¿Qué me dices de Darien?

—No creo que le haya gustado mucho —confió Serena. Pero cuando Murdo les dijo que sus maridos habían regresado al castillo y después se habían marchado en el todoterreno de Andrew, ambas se relajaron. Lita le habló a Serena de su madre, Ikuko Winston, ya fallecida, y de su relación con el padre de ambas, Soichi Tomoe. A Serena le encantó saber que tenía otra hermana más, Rei, mayor que ellas. El resto de la tarde transcurrió plácidamente, con su sobrino Endimion, sentado en su regazo, charlando y conociéndose.

Al atardecer, Serena contemplando la puesta de sol sobre el lago desde la ventana gótica de su dormitorio, lanzó un suspiro de alegría. Darien, que había regresado con Andrew justo a tiempo para la cena, la rodeó con sus brazos y la giró hacia así.

—¿Ha sido un buen día?

—Maravilloso —replicó ella.

—Deberíamos comprar una casa aquí —sugirió él. Serena se puso tensa y, comprendiendo que ya era hora de que fuera más sincera con Darien, inhaló profundamente.

—No hace falta. Heredé la casa de Londres de Sammy, y mi madre adoptiva me dejó Caradore Park, la casa de campo de su familia. No he visitado ninguna de las dos propiedades, pero mi padre las utiliza cuando viene a Inglaterra.

—¿Y no se te había ocurrido mencionar esos detalles hasta ahora? —preguntó Darien con voz tensa.

—No me pareció importante — Serena se encogió de hombros y evitó su mirada incrédula—. Creo que voy a bañarme —murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño a velocidad supersónica. Darien agarró la puerta antes de que se cerrara.

—Hay más, ¿verdad? —inquirió con firmeza.

—Mamá y Sammy me lo dejaron todo —confesó Serena, tragando saliva. Una ojeada al rostro de su marido le confirmó que él tenía bastante claro lo que ese «todo» implicaba.

—Ya veo... —afirmó Darien vocalizando lentamente—. Lo pondrás todo en un fideicomiso para nuestros hijos.

—No.—musitó Serena, tras un breve silencio.

—Ya te expliqué lo que opinaba a ese respecto —declaró Darien con toda la fuerza de su personalidad, Serena palideció e inclinó la cabeza—. Un esposo griego considera que tiene el derecho de mantener a su mujer —declaró con convicción y testarudez.

Serena apretó los dientes; el orgullo de Darien interfería con su inteligencia. Ella no confiaba en que la asociación con su padre durase mucho, e intentaba protegerlos a ambos. Antes o después, Kenji Tsukino haría algún negocio sucio que lo indignaría, y si Darien intentaba disolver la sociedad, Kenji haría lo posible por arruinarlo. Era muy posible que llegara el momento en el que Darien se alegrase de tener una esposa económicamente independiente cuyos bienes no estuvieran atados en un fideicomiso.

—No aceptaré ningún compromiso en ese sentido —advirtió Darien con un tono letal que hizo que ella sintiera un escalofrío—. Es una cuestión de lo que es «correcto» —concluyó, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Cuando Serena salió del baño Darien ya estaba en la cama, apoyado en un montón de almohadas que había apilado. Sus ojos se encontraron y Serena se estremeció. Verlo siempre le provocaba un impacto que la dejaba sin aliento.

—Como yo lo veo, _agape mou_ —declaró Darien con voz tranquila—, esto también es una cuestión de confianza. ¿Tienes o no tienes confianza en mi capacidad de cuidar de ti?

Inmediatamente, Serena vio las desventajas de haberle dado tiempo a reflexionar hasta encontrar el argumento más peligroso para ambos.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan rastrero como para preguntarme eso? ¿Qué puedo contestar ante algo así?

—Sí... o no... —Darien se negó a dar marcha atrás.

Serena, comprendiendo que una negativa heriría profundamente su orgullo y socavaría su matrimonio, hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho: con un movimiento sensual e insinuante, se deshizo del camisón. Sintió el súbito ardor de la mirada de Darien, fija en sus pechos y sus estrechas caderas. La atmósfera cambió por completo. Sin apenas respirar, se acercó a la cama y se acostó a su lado, agitando su larga cabellera.

—Sí... claro que sí —susurró dulcemente.

—Eres una bruja —gruñó Darien, enredando los dedos en su cabello. La agarró con fuerza y la puso sobre sí, reclamando su boca con un beso ardiente y apasionado.

.

.

Durante el fin de semana, Serena habló largamente por teléfono con su hermanastra, Rei, y acordó encontrarse con su padre natural, Soichi, en su siguiente visita a Londres. Darien tenía que regresar a Grecia y, aunque le dolía dejar a su melliza, no quería separarse de él. Estaban recién casados y ella demasiado enamorada como para aceptar la invitación de Lita, que quería que pasara unos días más en el castillo.

Minutos antes de embarcar en su vuelo a Atenas, Darien recibió una llamada urgente que atendió en privado. Después del despegue Serena notó las arrugas de tensión que surcaban su rostro y su mirada sombría.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó.

Darien dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Seguía anonadado por la noticia que acababa de recibir. Su suegro había empeorado notablemente, los médicos habían decidido que ya no era viable otra operación y que no podían hacer más por él. Desolado al ver la mirada interrogante e inocente de Serena, se maldijo por no habérselo contado desobedeciendo las órdenes de Kenji.

—Serena... tu padre esta muy grave –dijo.

—¿Desde... desde cuando? –pregunto Serena pálida.

Darien tomo sus manos entre las suyas y le contó lo que Kenji le había confesado seis semanas antes.

**Vaya, vaya, Darien casi que deja a Serena, palabra que creí que se iba a ir, pero felizmente arreglaron todo y Serena por fin conoció a Lita, aunque me partí de risa al ver que dejaron a sus flamantes y orgullosos esposos olvidados, jajaja, así no se les vuelven presumidos ¿no creen? y quién se imaginaría que Kenji estuviera tan mal, es decir, si al principio él le contó a Darien que estaba mal de salud, pero esto... no me lo esperaba, un beso**


	10. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9

Serena, cuyo semblante reflejaba su sorpresa claramente, apartó las manos bruscamente.

—Papá se esta muriendo... tú lo sabías ¿y me lo ocultaste?

—Tu padre no quería que ni tú ni tu tía lo supierais. Iban a operarlo dentro de unas semanas. Ahora eso ha dejado de ser una opción —admitió Darien mientras Serena seguía mirándolo con ojos dolidos y acusadores—. Creí, igual que Kenji, que el punto crítico tardaría en llegar.

—El punto crítico... — Serena se apartó de él temblorosa. Su padre tenía mala cara cuando había regresado de su último viaje, pero que ella lo había achacado a un exceso de trabajo. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta? ¿Cómo podía Darien no haberla prevenido?

—Pensé que aún tenía mucho tiempo para prepararte —se disculpó Darien con remordimiento.

—¿Y tú eres el hombre que se atrevió a decirme que no estaba a la altura de tus estándares de honradez? —exclamó Serena indignada. Tenía remordimientos porque había estado tan absorta en sus propios problemas que no se había fijado en el declive de su padre; incluso había planeado dejar a la familia Tsukino, lo que hubiera supuesto una deshonra pública para su padre.

—No quería faltar a la promesa que le hice —explicó Darien, acompañando su declaración con un elocuente movimiento de las manos.

—¡Hasta mi padre tiene más derechos en este matrimonio que yo misma! —le echó en cara Serena, saliéndose por la tangente—. Pones tu compromiso con él por encima de tu lealtad hacia mí. ¡Esto es un tema de familia, y tú no eres un Tsukino!

Serena, temblando como una hoja, se derrumbó sobre el asiento. No se atrevía a mirarlo, porque sabía que estaba siendo injusta. Él sabía perfectamente cómo había sido su vida familiar. Pero, por primera vez en muchos años, Serena comprendió que no podía evitar querer a su padre y que se consideraba griega y miembro de los Tsukino, porque allí estaban, y estarían para siempre, sus primeros recuerdos y sus raíces. La había alegrado mucho encontrar a su melliza, Lita, pero se había sentido muy distante cuando hablaron sobre sus padres naturales: no podía olvidar ni dar de lado a veintitrés años de vida.

—Estarás en Lexos esta noche —le aseguró Darien.

—A papá no le gusta que estén encima de él — Serena tragó saliva—. Entiendo por qué te pidió que no nos dijeras nada a Setsuna ni a mí. No es culpa tuya.

Era de madrugada cuando Serena salió del dormitorio de su padre, que estaba controlado por el personal médico. Su padre estaba tan enfermo que no había percibido su presencia durante las horas que había pasado a su lado. Para Serena había sido terrible ver tan débil a un hombre que siempre había dominado todo lo que lo rodeaba. Él médico le había confirmado que no habría ninguna mejoría: había sufrido un ataque al corazón, consciente de que no era una buena hora para ir a hablar con su tía, que estaba tan destrozada que ni siquiera había hablado con ellos, Serena volvió a su suite.

Hacía muchas horas que no veía a Darien porque los abogados y ejecutivos lo esperaban con ansiedad. Darien estaba a cargo oficialmente del imperio Tsukino y Serena era muy consciente del inconmensurable esfuerzo y tiempo que eso exigiría de él.

Entró a su sala y la sorprendió ver el balcón abierto. Se le aceleró el corazón al ver allí a Darien, con la camisa medio desabrochada.

—Imaginé que seguías trabajando...

—Tengo que volver al trabajo en muy pocas horas, _agape mou_ —Darien abrió los abrazos para acogerla y ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aceptó su cálida y reconfortante bienvenida.

—¿Cómo iba a irme a la cama sin admirar antes tu colección de ositos a la luz de la luna? —comentó Darien, mirando de reojo la habitación en la que los osos ocupaban cada hueco libre.

Serena dejó escapar una risita. A veces lo amaba tanto que casi le dolía estar tan cerca de él. Se estrechó contra él, absorbiendo energía de la calidez y fuerza de su cuerpo musculoso, aspirando el aroma masculino y especial de su piel.

—Sammy pensaba encargar vitrinas para todos ellos...

—Un hermano muy indulgente.

—Me gustan los osos, pero — Serena lo miró atribulada—, era Sammy quien estaba loco por ellos.

—¿Sammy? —Darien frunció el entrecejo.

—Era homosexual —murmuró Serena con un suspiro. Darien la miró con sorpresa—. Otro secreto de los Tsukino que muy pocos conocen —admitió ella.

—¿Lo sabía Kenji?

—Claro que no. Papá siempre estaba diciéndole a Sammy que debía casarse —el pálido y perfecto triángulo de su rostro se ensombreció—. Durante los últimos meses de su vida Sammy se sintió acosado, pero no fue capaz de decirle la verdad a papá.

—Imagino el reto que hubiera supuesto hacerlo.

—De maneras distintas —musitó Serena con voz trémula—, tanto yo como Sammy fuimos una gran decepción para mi padre... y ahora que lo veo tan...

—Shhh —Darien afirmó su abrazo—. Perder a alguien siempre hace que afloren los remordimientos, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Si hubiera aceptado eso, me habría sobrepuesto antes a la muerte de Saori. Pero en vez de hacerlo, me culpé por lo que le ocurrió.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Serena sin entenderlo. Darien se apoyó en la balaustrada del balcón, con expresión pensativa.

—Saori y yo nos peleamos el día en que murió —su expresiva boca se tensó—. Quería que fijara una fecha para la boda y yo me negué. Habíamos tenido la misma discusión varias veces. Pero esa noche estábamos en una casa en Corfú, junto a la playa.

—¿Por qué no fijaste una fecha? — Serena estudió su rostro con interés.

—Durante una de nuestras separaciones, tuvo una aventura —Darien se apartó el pelo de la frente y encogió un hombro—. Aunque quería estar con ella, no podía olvidarlo. Nuestros invitados de Corfú eran amigos suyos. Les gustaba beber y estar de fiesta la mayor parte del día y a mí me aburría. Los dejé y me fui a trabajar a otra habitación. No volví a verla viva.

Serena le tocó el brazo con un movimiento incierto; necesitaba expresar su condolencia, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo con palabras.

—Un grupo fue a darse un baño de medianoche. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que Saori había desaparecido, era demasiado tarde. Me sentí como si la hubiera matado yo —admitió Darien con sentimiento.

—No... —exclamó ella, abrazándolo con fuerza y entendiendo, al fin, por qué le había costado tanto olvidar a Saori Denby.

Remordimiento. Se culpaba por la discusión y por no haber estado en el agua con ella cuando lo necesitó—. Fue un horrible accidente... igual que cuando Sammy se estrelló en su avión. Nadie hubiera podido evitarlo.

—Pero yo no le habría permitido que fuera a nadar después de haber bebido tanto. Eso es indudable —apuntó Darien—. Sin embargo, yo no me recrimino por ello. A Saori le gustaba el riesgo, y casi nunca hacía caso de un consejo.

—Debo parecerte muy aburrida después de ella — Serena se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Bromeas? —los ojos de Darien chispearon divertidos y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó una carcajada —¡Nunca sé que es lo que vas a hacer!

—No volveré a huir de nuestro matrimonio —prometió Serena, sonrojándose.

—No pienso darte ninguna razón para hacerlo, _agape mou_ —dijo él con voz ronca. Darien capturó sus labios con delicadeza y la angustia que había atormentado a Serena todo el día se diluyó en el olvido.

.

.

Serena se levantó a las ocho de la mañana y el lado de la cama de Darien ya estaba vacío. Tras hablar con el médico de su padre, que confirmó que no había ningún cambio, fue a desayunar.

Setsuna ya estaba sentada a la mesa del majestuoso comedor. Serena la saludó y su tía la miró con resentimiento y dos manchas rojizas tiñeron sus mejillas.

—Así que por fin te dignas a visitarnos.

—Si hubiera sabido que papá estaba enfermo, habría venido antes —protestó Serena.

—Mientes. No me mientas —acusó Setsuna.

Una ojeada le bastó a Serena para comprender que su tía estaba de un humor intratable. Se tensó y la miró con sorpresa, sin entender su acusación, pero le pareció preferible callar.

En el umbral de la puerta, Darien se detuvo al oír la acusación y miró a Setsuna Tsukino con el ceño fruncido. Pero ella, sin verlo, se concentró en su sobrina.

—Hablé con Tipo después de que tu esposo prescindiera de sus servicios. Me enteré de que habías escapado pocas horas después de la boda...

Sin saber exactamente dónde quería llegar su tía, Serena palideció y comenzó a defenderse rápidamente.

—Todo eso se aclaró. Cometí un error estúpido, pero Darien y yo somos muy felices juntos.

—¿Un error? ¿Así lo llamas? —la mujer griega alzó una ceja—. Permití que Tipo completara la investigación. Descubrió que habías reservado ese vuelo a Londres nueve días antes de casarte con Darien Chiba.

Darien, que estaba a punto de hacer notar su presencia, se acercó a Serena con la rapidez de un rayo.

—¿Es eso verdad? —exigió, sin darse tiempo a absorber el significado de lo que acababa de oír.

Serena dejó caer la copa que tenía entre los dedos, y en la mesa se formó un charco de zumo de naranja. Su tía soltó un gritito de sorpresa al ver a Darien, Serena se quedó helada, suspendida en el tiempo y el espacio. La horrorizó que su esposo hubiera escuchado la acusación de Setsuna.

—Te he hecho una pregunta —dijo Darien fríamente.

Setsuna echó la silla hacia atrás y se puso en pie. Su mirada pasó del rostro desencajado de su sobrina al rostro amenazador de Darien y, murmurando una disculpa, salió de la habitación.

—Darien... — Serena se puso en pie temblorosa.

—Cállate —cortó Darien frío como una cuchilla—. Sabes qué estoy preguntando. ¿Es verdad que reservaste ese vuelo a Londres nueve días antes de nuestra boda?

Serena, percibiendo el silencio como un fantasma amenazador, se retorció interiormente. Era verdad, pero esa verdad podía destruir su matrimonio. Si lo admitía, estaría diciendo que solo había accedido a casarse con él para utilizarlo como medio para escapar de la tiranía de su padre. Estaría confesando que nunca había tenido la intención de ser su esposa ni de vivir con él. Esa confesión, cuando era tan feliz, era demasiado dura.

Lo miró con el corazón a punto de romperse en dos, empapada de sudor frío. Él parecía un felino a punto de saltar, mientras esperaba su respuesta. Ella habría renunciado a diez años de su vida por no contestar.

—Te lo preguntaré por última vez... —insistió Darien con voz letal—. ¿Es verdad?

Serena dejó caer los hombros con impotencia al comprender que no podía evitar una pregunta tan directa. Pálida y temblorosa, entreabrió los labios.

—Sí. Desearía poder decir que es una mentira infame pero, por desgracia para mí... es verdad.

Un segundo después, vio en sus ojos cuanto había temido: asombro, disgusto y, lo peor de todo, dolor e ira por saber lo bajo que había caído, por ese egoísmo que la había llevado a ignorar sus sentimientos. Esa mirada fue el peor castigo que podría haber recibido, y sintió que el remordimiento y la culpabilidad la atenazaban como nunca antes en su vida.

—Estuvo mal... pero estaba desesperada. Papá no me había permitido salir de la isla en cuatro años. Era una prisionera —razonó Serena, mirándolo fijamente—. No pensaba racionalmente. No podía pensar en cómo te afectarían a ti mis planes...

—¿Ni te importaba? —interrumpió Darien fríamente.

—Fue algo egoísta y estúpido y me arrepiento de haber pensado así... —dijo ella con dolor.

—Seguiste adelante con la boda sabiendo lo que ibas a hacer... —Darien dejó escapar una risotada incrédula—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar a esa iglesia y mentir aceptando esos votos matrimoniales que yo acepté con sinceridad? ¿Es que tu capacidad de decepción no tiene límite?

—Cambié de opinión en el último minuto...

—Cambiaste de opinión porque me enfrenté a ti —refutó Darien con firmeza.

—No... antes de que me encontraras en el aeropuerto, ¡ya estaba arrepintiéndome de mi decisión! —protestó Serena —. Me sentía fatal, no quería abandonarte...

—Quizá a esas alturas te asustara la idea de ese enorme mundo lleno de libertad. No acepto que un sentimiento de lealtad o decencia influyera en tu comportamiento. Nunca sabremos si habrías subido a ese vuelo, ¿verdad? —arguyo Darien con un fiero tono de condena.

—Yo ya tenía sentimientos por ti... ¡luchaba contra ellos! —balbuceó Serena cada vez más nerviosa. Empezaba a captar que había perdido por completo la fe en ella.

—Me utilizaste como si fuera un objeto —acusó él, con ojos oscuros como la noche—. Acabas de probar que no te hace falta un vínculo de sangre para ser una Tsukino de pies a cabeza... ¡solo una Tsukino actuaría con esa desconsideración hacia los demás!

Serena apartó la mirada con vergüenza, porque no tenía excusas. Su intención había sido utilizar el matrimonio para huir, y había abandonado su plan demasiado tarde. Quizá si hubiera vuelto del aeropuerto antes de que él la encontrara, el día de su boda, podría justificarse, pero no lo había hecho.

—Me merezco eso, pero después no podía decirte la verdad...

—Si hubieras admitido la verdad ese día, en el hotel del aeropuerto, te habría dejado marchar —interrumpió Darien con voz fría y convencida—. Habríamos anulado el matrimonio. ¡Nada me habría convencido para que te diera una segunda oportunidad!

—Yo anhelaba esa segunda oportunidad, Darien —musitó ella. Darien movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¡He sido un estúpido! Tu comportamiento en la boda..., el dinero y las joyas del maletín..., tus excusas. Me convencí de que estaba tratando con una virgen nerviosa. Estaba dispuesto a dejarme engañar. ¿Sabes por qué?

Serena, temiendo sus próximas palabras, negó con la cabeza.

—Ninguna mujer me había dejado antes, y al menos una docena habían intentado llevarme al altar —confió Darien con expresión desdeñosa—. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier excusa antes que admitir la humillante verdad: que la mujer que había elegido como esposa, la mujer con la que pensaba envejecer, ¡era capaz de abandonarme unas horas después de la boda!

—No me juzgues por lo que hice hace semanas, cuando apenas te conocía —suplicó Serena desesperada—. Ya no soy la misma persona y nuestro matrimonio es lo más importante de mi vida. Tú me importas...

—Tanto que la mínima sospecha de infidelidad hizo que abandonaras la relación una segunda vez —intervino Darien con frialdad.

Esas palabras destructivas exacerbaron la desesperación de Serena. Nada de lo que había dicho parecía haberle causado ni la más mínima impresión. Además, la revelación de Setsuna había conseguido que Darien viera los acontecimientos más recientes con una perspectiva aún más negativa.

—Nuestra relación es una mentira... —Darien abrió las manos con un gesto exento de su gracia habitual—. Desde el principio...

—No... ¡no es así! —gritó ella con frenesí. Darien le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿Acaso quieres que crea que alguna vez tuviste una foto mía en tu armario del colegio? —tras ese inesperado e inquietante comentario, Darien salió de la habitación.

Serena se dejó caer en la silla, enterró el rostro entre las manos y lloró a lágrima viva. Intentaba no pensar en la multitud de veces que había mirado, a escondidas, las fotos de Darien que tenía su compañera en el armario. Unos minutos después alguien le apretó el hombro con compasión. Alzó la cabeza y la desconcertó ver a su tía mirándola con preocupación y culpabilidad.

—No quería causar problemas entre tu marido y tú —declaró Setsuna—. Me gusta Darien. Ahora es parte de la familia. Estaba enfadada contigo. Pero no habría dicho nada si hubiera sabido que él podía oírme.

—Lo sé —concedió Serena con tristeza.

—Entonces, vamos las dos a sentarnos con tu padre —sugirió Setsuna con más energía de la habitual, aliviada porque su sobrina no se hubiera enfrentado a ella.

.

.

Kenji Tsukino murió a última hora de la mañana. Darien pasó unos minutos con Serena y dijo e hizo todo lo que podía esperarse de él. Setsuna se deshizo en lágrimas en sus brazos. Serena le agradeció su apoyo, pero era muy consciente de la mirada inexpresiva de sus ojos y de la distancia que ponía entre ellos. Tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con él esa tarde, pero la aflicción de Setsuna, la organización del funeral privado y las exigencias de negocios lo impidieron. Cuando Serena cayó en la cama, exhausta, Darien seguía trabajando; cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, la única evidencia de que había compartido la cama con ella algunas horas era la marca que su cabeza había dejado en la almohada.

Ese día, Darien se reunió con su esposa y la tía de esta para almorzar. No hubo ninguna oportunidad de conversar en privado, y Serena se preguntó si sería esa la razón de que Darien hubiera comparecido. No podía hablar con él en su despacho, pues siempre estaba rodeado de gente. Serena, intentando dilucidar lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, se preguntaba si no sería más inteligente no forzar otra discusión en una situación tan tensa. Lo cierto era que no había nada que no le hubiera dicho ya, pero quedarse callada cuando la distancia entre ellos se acrecentaba hora a hora, la horrorizaba.

A medianoche Darien aún no había llegado al dormitorio y Serena, incapaz de soportar su ausencia un momento más, salió de la cama, se puso una bata de seda y fue al despacho. Darien estaba tan inmerso en su trabajo que ni siquiera notó su llegada.

Serena, durante un momento, se limitó a festejar sus ojos con la visión de su perfil bronceado y el espesor de sus pestañas oscuras y su cabello negro azulado, mientras él miraba la pantalla de su ordenador portátil. Recordando que la había acusado de escapar cuando surgió la primera dificultad en su matrimonio, cuadró los hombros. No quería perderlo. La mera idea de perder a Darien la horrorizaba.

—¿Vas a venir pronto a la cama? —preguntó con una voz que denotaba su tensión. Darien alzó los ojos, echó hacia atrás la silla y se puso en pie.

—Lo dudo. Los abogados de tu padre quieren leer su testamento mañana y necesitan estos datos.

—¿No puede hacerlo otra persona?

—Me temo que no. Sin ánimo de ofender —murmuró Darien—, la mayoría de los ejecutivos del imperio Tsukino no serían capaces de atarse los cordones sin recibir una orden directa.

—A papá le gustaba tener el control — Serena se sonrojó.

— Si, pero eso significa que de momento no cuento con una infraestructura en la que apoyarme –Señalo Darien con calma.

Serena notó que utilizaba el mismo tono cortes y razonable que el día anterior. No había vuelto a hablarle con calidez e intimidad. Sintió en los ojos el escozor de las lágrimas sin derramar.

—¿Vas a perdonarme alguna vez?

—¿Qué hay que perdonar? —preguntó él, cruzando la mirada con ella un segundo—. Tengo una idea bastante clara de cómo era tu vida. Te sentías impotente y elegiste el único medio a tu disposición para cambiar eso.

—Pero, ¿qué precio tiene eso para nosotros ahora? —interrumpió Serena, más preocupada que aliviada por su concesión—. Me estás diciendo que entiendes por qué hice lo que hice, pero eso no es lo que te he preguntado.

—He dicho que no había nada que perdonar —le recordó Darien—. Tu decisión fue racional y, en tu caso, puede que hubiera hecho lo mismo. La ética no sirve de nada cuando entra en juego la supervivencia.

—Me atrajiste desde el principio, pero luché contra ello —dijo Serena, estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las piernas—. No podía permitirme confiar en ti... No podía permitirme pensar en lo que te estaba haciendo...

—Creo que no hay necesidad de hablar de esto.

Ella miró su tenso mentón, en el que se percibía la sombra azulada de un principio de barba, y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Había herido su orgullo, destrozado su confianza en ella y arruinado su matrimonio pero él estaba allí de pie, evitando el tema con decisión.

—Pero hay una cosa que sí debería mencionar... —continuó Darien con tono frío y calculador—. Me equivoqué al pedirte que pusieras tus bienes en fideicomiso para nuestros hijos. No tenía ningún derecho a exigir un sacrificio como ese, ahora me parece bastante ridículo.

—No, no era ridículo —interrumpió Serena con voz entrecortada, dispuesta a entregarlo todo en ese mismo momento si así podía salvar el abismo que se había abierto entre ellos.

—Claro que lo era —Darien le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y cansada—. Mañana te convertirás en una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo.

—Todo lo mío es tuyo —protestó Serena desesperada.

—Firmé un acuerdo para ocuparme del imperio Tsukino y beneficiarme solo a través de mi asociación con tu padre. Ahora que él ya no está, no aceptaré nada que sea tuyo —declaró Darien con dignidad.

—Si eso va a convertirse en otra barrera entre nosotros, ¡lo regalaré todo! —amenazó Serena.

—Tienes un deber de compromiso y responsabilidad con miles de empleados —silabeó Darien con censura—. Si el imperio Tsukino se divide y otras empresas lo absorbe, habrá muchos despidos — Serena lo miró desolada y él añadió—. Además, creo que también deberías tener en cuenta que ser pobre supondría un gran reto para ti.

Serena percibió el tono ligeramente divertido de su voz y comprendió que lo que había dicho, sin pensarlo, era una tontería. Como era el primer atisbo de humor que veía en él, decidió aprovecharlo.

—Te esperaré despierta —dijo, retrocediendo hacia la puerta—. Y, por cierto, esas fotos tuyas no estaban en «mi» armario, pero ¡las miraba a escondidas!

Al oír esa referencia a sus amargas palabras, Darien se puso rígido. Sus ojos la miraron con un destello de la airada desazón que había intentado ocultarle, pero, involuntariamente, se detuvieron en el cabello suelto y las curvas femeninas que realzaba la seda. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella percibió una corriente de excitación casi eléctrica. Sonó el teléfono, él se volvió para contestar y el momento se perdió.

Serena volvió a la cama con el corazón golpeteándole en el pecho. Aún la deseaba y ella estaba dispuesta a aprovechar esa debilidad. Quizá debería haberse tumbado encima de la mesa y ofrecerse a él. O quizá debería haberle dicho cuánto lo amaba y necesitaba.

Pero todos esos pensamientos frenéticos y confusos no fueron más que una pérdida de tiempo y energía. Al amanecer, Serena seguía sola y más desesperada que antes. Darien había ignorado su invitación. Darien, que nunca antes le había dicho que no, la había rechazado por primera vez. Serena empezó a preguntarse si estaría pensando en divorciarse de ella cuando hubiera resuelto los complicados asuntos de su padre. ¿Sería esa la razón de que le hubiera dicho tan explícitamente que no aceptaría nada que fuera suyo?

**Está Serena va de mal en peor, hasta yo siento su angustia... y Darien tiene razón de estar como para balazos después de descubrir que ella ya pensaba abandonarlo antes de casarse y es que seamos sinceras, ya le a perdonado dos veces antes y yo he escuchado que la tercera es la vencida.**

**Y no me esperaba que Setsuna se arrepintiera de haber creado problemas entre Serena y Darien, por lo visto ella solo desahogaba su propia frustración en Serena ya que ella no pudo casarse con el hombre del que se enamoró y tampoco se me había pasado por la cabeza que Sammy fuera gay, por lo visto Kenji hizo de su meta personal el hacerle la vida de cuadritos a toooooda su familia, un beso**

**yssareyes48: pues su felicidad no les duró mucho a Darien y Serena y están al borde de separarse, y pues Kenji se fue al otro mundo sin arrepentirse de haberle hecho daño a su hija, un beso**


	11. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10

—¿Qué habría hecho yo en tu lugar? —murmuró Lita pensativamente por teléfono, una semana después—. Creo que habría mentido como una descosida.

—Lita... —gruñó Serena.

—Los hombres no están capacitados para enfrentarse a ciertas cosas —dijo su melliza con tranquilidad—. Admitir que planeabas abandonarlo pocas horas después de aceptar los votos matrimoniales sin duda es una de ellas. Darien es un romántico... ¿no lo entiendes? Te recibió con flores a la entrada de la iglesia en el día de tu boda. Le encantó que tú le gustaras cuando eras una colegiala. Creo que ya es hora de que le digas lo que de verdad sientes por él.

—Le he dicho cuánto me importa.

—A mí me importan montones de personas, pero no las amo. Durante la mayor parte de su vida, a Darien lo han mimado las mujeres, después se encandiló de ti y, desde entonces, ¡es él quien te ha mimado!

—Sí —reconoció Serena, a punto de echarse a llorar—. Pero está tanto tiempo fuera por negocios que apenas lo he visto esta semana; sé que no es culpa suya, pero eso no facilita las cosas.

—Ojalá hubieras permitido que Rei y yo fuéramos al funeral —Lita soltó un suspiro—. Te habríamos apoyado y siempre es mejor hablar cara a cara.

—Estaba y sigo estando bien —dijo Serena que, cumpliendo los deseos que Kenji Tsukino había expresado en su testamento, solo había permitido la asistencia de un núcleo muy reducido de familiares al evento.

Cuando Serena dejó de dar vueltas a sus problemas con su hermana, que empezaba a considerar su mejor amiga, salió al florido balcón de su nueva salita. En una semana se habían producido muchos cambios.

Había decidido que las habitaciones que había ocupado desde que era niña, servirían para exponer los ositos de peluche, en honor a la memoria de su hermano, pero que ella necesitaba un entorno menos infantil. Ya no era la persona que había sido dos meses antes.

Al liberarse del miedo, había madurado de repente, y, si no le doliera tanto el recuerdo, se reiría con ganas al recordar el absurdo modelo juvenil que se había puesto para huir el día de su boda. Había disfrutado instalándose, con el oso Edward, en una suite de la primera planta. Eso la había mantenido ocupada y era como empezar una nueva vida en su propia casa.

Darien solo se había quedado en la isla hasta después de la lectura del testamento. Después había volado a las oficinas centrales, en Atenas, para empezar a reorganizar las empresas de su padre y convertirlas en un imperio empresarial moderno, responsable y eficaz, Serena sabía que estaba trabajando dieciocho horas al día y que por eso solo había vuelto una vez, para el funeral, pero eso no tranquilizaba su angustia por la situación de su matrimonio. Hacía más de una semana que no se besaban, por no hablar de compartir la misma cama. Se preguntaba si así acabaría todo: Darien alejándose más y más, hasta que ella tuviera que aceptar que el hombre al que amaba ya no deseaba estar a su lado.

A pesar de todo, Lexos nunca le había parecido tan bella. Las colinas verdes, salpicadas de cipreses, estaban preciosas contra el fondo de un mar turquesa y soleado. No había comprendido cuánto amaba Lexos hasta que Setsuna la había sorprendido al comunicarle que se marchaba para establecerse en Atenas.

—Tu padre quería que viviera en su casa y, por supuesto, le fui muy útil porque tu madre, Selene, no tenía ningún interés por los asuntos domésticos —había señalado su tía, haciendo honor a la verdad—. Pero siempre he deseado vivir en la ciudad, cerca de mis amigas. Sé que mi hermano no lo habría aprobado, pero estoy encantada con la idea de comprar mi primera casa.

Al oírla, Serena había captado lo restringida y vacía que había sido la vida de Setsuna. Su tía nunca había tenido libertad. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida dirigiendo la casa de su hermano sin que nadie se lo agradeciera, y no era extraño que esa experiencia le hubiera amargado el carácter. Serena había abandonado su actitud reservada con Setsuna y se llevaban mucho mejor. Serena se había avergonzado cuando su tía le había pedido permiso para invitar a unas amigas esa tarde.

Consciente de que debía ir a saludar, aunque fuera un momento, se puso un vestido azul oscuro sencillo pero muy elegante. Se sentía demasiado frágil para mantener una conversación educada; de hecho, temía echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

.

.

Mientras Serena daba la bienvenida a las amigas de su tía, el helicóptero de Darien aterrizaba en la isla y un hombre joven subía hacía la casa por el sendero, tras una larga caminata desde el pequeño puerto. El forastero se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, con una expresión aprensiva en su rostro delgado e inteligente. Darien iba hacia la entrada cuando lo vio y, con la cortesía natural que lo distinguía, se acercó a presentarse.

—Soy Seiya Kou —dijo el joven—. Me preguntaba si podría ver a Serena.

Darien se quedó helado y sin habla un instante. Era su peor pesadilla hecha realidad en el peor momento. El hijo del pescador, el único amor de Serena, del que su padre la había obligado a separarse. No pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara su reacción.

—Veo que reconoce mi nombre —Seiya mantuvo el tipo, pero parecía muy joven y lleno de aprensión.

.

.

Serena se había quedado en el salón mientras Setsuna salía al mirador con sus amigas. La puerta se abrió y alzó los ojos. Cuando vio a Seiya, pensó que sus ojos la engañaban; se puso en pie. Su atención se centró en los rasgos tensos del joven, al que conocía desde su infancia, y no vio a Darien entrar tras él.

—Eres tú...

—Sí —farfulló Seiya, tan emocionado como ella.

—¿Dónde has estado? —susurró Serena, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero resplandeciente de felicidad.

—En Kosovo, con un equipo de auxilio médico. Me enteré de que te había casado cuando vine a casa de permiso.

Setsuna Tsukino, entrando al salón desde el mirador, reconoció al inesperado visitante y su rostro no ocultó su sorpresa y desaprobación. Lanzó una mirada a Darien y se acercó a su lado.

—¿Qué hace el chico de los Kou aquí? —susurró.

—Quería ver a Serena.

—¿Y tú lo has permitido? —Setsuna miró al marido de su sobrina como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

El sentido del honor de Darien había triunfado sobre sus instintos más primarios. Imaginaba el valor que había necesitado Seiya para atreverse a ir al hogar de los Tsukino, y lo respetaba por ello, aunque hubiera preferido verlo en el infierno. Pero lo que estaba contemplando no recompensaba su generosidad: era un castigo y una tortura. Nunca había visto a Serena tan relajada y natural con una persona que no fuera él mismo; había pasado de las lágrimas a la risa y conversaba intensamente con su antiguo novio. Darien, con los puños cerrados, era consciente de que Serena ni siquiera había advertido su presencia.

Serena invitó a Seiya a sentarse y, entonces, vio a Darien en el umbral. Una simple ojeada a su rostro hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco, pero al ver su expresión adusta contuvo la sonrisa de alivio y bienvenida que estaba a punto de esboza.

—Darien... —dijo, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaba observándola hablar con Seiya y sintiéndose incómoda.

—Estoy seguro de que el doctor Kou y tú tenéis mucho de qué hablar. Te veré en la cena —dijo Darien y salió de la habitación.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —sugirió Serena después de que Seiya y su tía se saludaran, deseando hablar con él en privado.

Cruzaron los jardines y fueron hacia la playa, pues Seiya no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en la isla. Con su independencia habitual, había rechazado la oferta de regresar en el helicóptero de los Tsukino, y no quería perder el ferry, que solo paraba un par de horas en la isla, para descargar suministros.

—¿Fue decisión tuya casarte con Darien Chiba? —preguntó Seiya cuando caminaban por el paseo que desembocaba en el puerto—. Por eso quería verte. Temía que tu padre te hubiera obligado a casarte.

—Amo a Darien —respondió Serena sencillamente.

—Me alegro por ti —Seiya sonrió—. ¡Ya he notado que él te ama con locura!

—¿De veras? —a Serena le hizo gracia la seguridad y convicción de la voz de su amigo.

—En cuanto Darien comprendió quién era, me consideró una amenaza. No quería dejar que te viera, pero es un hombre decente. ¿Qué le has contado de nosotros para que reaccionara así? Nunca estuviste enamorada de mí —le recordó Seiya con una sonrisa sobria—. Como mucho, fuimos buenos amigos. Es curioso, a veces, aunque uno no lo crea así en el momento, ciertas cosas son para bien.

Sammy, a espaldas de su padre, había ayudado a la familia Kou a establecerse en el continente, pero Seiya admitió que a sus padres les gustaría volver a la isla. Serena le aseguró que serían bien recibidos y que haría que airearan y pintaran su antigua casa, que llevaba cerrada desde que tuvieron que huir apresuradamente. Observó a Seiya partir en el ferry y volvió a casa paseando lentamente, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Sabía que tenía que dejar de esconderse tras su orgullo cuando hablara con Darien. En realidad no había hecho ningún esfuerzo real por solventar el daño que la revelación de Setsuna había hecho a su matrimonio. Decirle a Darien que lo esperaría despierta hacía una semana, no tenía ningún mérito. Reconoció, avergonzada, que no había sido más que una invitación a compartir su cama, a disimular las grietas de su relación con sexo. Había sido una actitud superficial, y no podía culparlo por haber reaccionado con desdén.

.

.

Darien, deseando que hubiera unos prismáticos que permitieran ver el puerto a través de las colinas, iba por su tercera copa de coñac diviso la diminuta figura de Serena. Dio un salto de alegría. La había visto partir con Seiya, sin tener idea de adonde iban, y la espera había sido un infierno. Se la había imaginado subiendo al barco con él, dispuesta a cumplir un sueño idílico. Dejarla partir había sido lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida. Aunque lo había hecho por ella, en el momento en que desapareció de su vida, había empezado a parecerle una locura y una estupidez.

—Has venido a casa... —dijo, cruzando el enorme porche para recibirla. Serena sin entender el comentario, miró sus ojos azules y perdió toda capacidad de pensar. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no lanzarse a sus brazos—. ¿Vas a quedarte? —preguntó Darien con voz ronca.

Serena asintió en silencio, incapaz de plantearse el porqué de esa pregunta. Él acarició su mejilla con ternura, y luego enredó los dedos en su cabello. Serena se quedó sin aliento. Súbitamente, Darien la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la boca con hambre y pasión desbordada.

Toda la incertidumbre de la última semana se liberó en el curso de ese beso salvaje. Alzándola en brazos, la llevó al dormitorio. Sin dejar que recuperara el aliento, Darien se arrancó la corbata y se quitó la chaqueta, intentando hacer demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo, pero sin dejar de besarla con fervor.

—Oh... —gimió Serena, excitada y encantada por su entusiasmo, pero perpleja.

—Si hubieras subido a ese barco, pensaba seguirte y partir al buen doctor en pedazos. No podría dejarte marchar... ¡no podría! —rezongó Darien—. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo cuando le permití que entrara?

—No... —dijo Serena, intentando entender a qué se refería al hablar del barco. ¿Era posible que la hubiera creído capaz de escaparse con Seiya?

—Kou dijo que lo único que le importaba era que fueras feliz, ¡lo hubiera matado con gusto! —exclamó Darien resentido—. Yo también quiero que seas feliz, pero conmigo. Soy tu esposo. Y si no eres feliz a mi lado quiero que te esfuerces para serlo. No encajas con un hombre así. Él no tendría tiempo para zapatos con tacones de diamantes y ositos de peluche.

—Lo sé... Seiya es muy serio y nunca se escaparía con la mujer de otro hombre. Además, está a punto de comprometerse con una enfermera —puntualizó Serena. Darien la miró atónito—. Le tengo mucho cariño. Era amigo de mi hermano y siempre me gustó hablar con él, pero incluso hace dos años sabía que no estaba enamorada de Seiya —admitió Serena —. Es una persona muy especial, buena y amable, pero solo flirteé con él...

—¿Flirteaste...? —repitió Darien anonadado.

—Por eso me sentí tan mal cuando papá creyó que era algo más serio e hizo que lo echaran de la isla. Todos esos problemas por mi culpa —suspiró Serena con tristeza. Darien cerró la boca con aparente esfuerzo y tomó aire.

—¿Él estaba enamorado de ti?

—Encaprichado, creo, al principio... pero creía que no teníamos lo suficiente en común como para plantearnos un futuro juntos.

—¡Pensé que había venido a declararte amor eterno e intentar que me abandonaras! —exclamó Darien con tono de reproche.

—Y me dejaste acompañarlo hasta el barco, pensando que quizá no volvería — Serena entendió por fin y lo miró incrédula—. ¿Qué clase de marido eres tú? —preguntó con ira. El rubor oscureció los pómulos de Darien—. Soy tu esposa. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar por un momento que me iría con Seiya?

—Quería que eligieras entre los dos —farfulló él—. Nunca me elegiste libremente. No, no lo discutas —añadió al ver los labios de Serena se entreabrían para protestar—. Solo contesta a una pregunta. ¿Te dijo tu padre que tenías que casarte conmigo?

Serena, en silencio, intentó encontrar una manera de evadir la pregunta pero, si no quería mentir, no tenía escapatoria. Con los ojos ardientes, Serena apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

—Debería haberlo sabido —la piel morena de Darien palideció—. Así que tenía razón. No tenías elección y cuando te encontré en el aeropuerto decidiste de repente intentar darle una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio.

—Haces que suene peor de lo que fue.

—No... no hay nada peor que descubrir que te obligaron a casarte conmigo —dijo Darien con voz rasgada y profunda.

—Pero... —musitó Serena al ver el dolor de sus ojos. Darien puso un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla.

—Te educaron para que fueras una hija obediente. Sí, inicialmente pensaste abandonarme, pero cuando todo se complicó, cuando me enfrenté a ti... ¿no te resultó más fácil simplemente aceptar nuestro matrimonio?

A Serena la horrorizó captar exactamente lo que Darien llevaba rumiando en su cabeza nueve días. Había colocado todas las piezas en su sitio hasta componer una imagen de ella como víctima impotente a lo largo de toda su relación.

—No... ¡no lo fue! —arguyo con vehemencia—. De hecho, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida. A esas alturas lo de ser una hija obediente no me importaba lo más mínimo. Llevaba años planeando y soñando con encontrar a mi hermana y empezar una nueva vida. Después apareciste tú y, de repente, ya no supe lo que quería. En el aeropuerto solo podía pensar en ti y en cómo te sentirías cuando descubrieras mi huida. Quería estar contigo, esa es la única razón por la que me quedé.

—¿Es eso verdad? —los ojos de Darien se clavaron en los suyos con intensidad.

—No importa cómo empezáramos... solo importa dónde acabemos —musitó Serena —. Y yo solo quiero acabar contigo. Eso es todo. Nada más. Solo tú.

—Tenía tanto miedo de que fuera Seiya.—admitió Darien con el rostro tenso—. Me pregunté... cómo, amándote de verdad, podía interponerme en tu camino. ¿Cómo podía exigirte que siguieras conmigo cuando suponía que te habían obligado a casarte?

«amándote de verdad». Serena sintió miles de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago y lo miró fascinada.

—Creía que enterraste tu corazón con Saori...

—Mi dolor era real, pero se basaba en la culpabilidad. No lo entendí hasta que te conocí a ti —Darien hizo una mueca, pero sus ojos azules buscaron los suyos—. Para cuando Saori murió, nuestro compromiso iba cuesta abajo, pero era demasiado testarudo para aceptarlo. Había roto las relaciones con mi familia por ella, y no quería admitir mi error. Eso no quiere decir que no la quisiera. Estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo.

—Pero ya no querías casarte con ella —intervino Serena con gentileza, admirando su honradez. Sabía lo que no estaba diciendo: si su familia no se hubiera opuesto tanto a la relación, posiblemente no habría llegado a comprometerse con ella.

—Tuve que enamorarte de ti para saber que nunca había estado enamorado antes, _agape mou_ —confió Darien—. Tú me importabas más que yo mismo. Bastante básica, pero es la mejor definición.

—Y muy especial —susurró ella con lágrimas en la voz.

—Me destrozó saber que habías reservado el vuelo días antes de casarnos porque, mientras tú hacías eso, yo contaba los días que faltaban para la boda. No sabía qué hacer... qué decir. Llevo toda la semana intentando no pensar en eso entregándome al trabajo.

—Estabas tan distante... — Serena estallaba de felicidad, él la amaba. La amaba de verdad.

—¿Cómo se puede actuar cuando se descubre que la persona a la que se ama se ha casado por obligación? ¿Qué se puede decir cuando todo lo que ha hecho parece comprensible? Estaba muy dolido y me sentí como un estúpido por no haberlo descubierto al principio, pero en realidad no quería descubrirlo —admitió Darien. Su sinceridad solo consiguió que Serena comenzara a llorar a lágrima viva. Él la abrazo y le alisó el pelo con torpeza—. Cuando me dijiste la verdad, creí que ya no tenía derecho a estar contigo, ni derecho a considerarte mi esposa... ¡no habías tenido elección!

—Yo también te amo —sollozó ella—. Te amo tanto. Tenía miedo de decirte la verdad por si te perdía.

—¿Tú también me amas? —Darien echó su cabeza hacia atrás y escrutó sus ojos intensamente. Serena asintió—. Entonces, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó él perplejo.

—Me he sentido tan triste al darme cuenta de lo mal que lo has pasado toda la semana.

—Eso da igual... —Darien la echó sobre la almohada—. ¿Dices que me amas porque te doy lástima?

—N...no —sollozó Serena —. Es que he pasado toda la semana sintiendo lástima de mí.

—¿De verdad me amas?

—¡Estoy loca por ti! —gritó Serena irritada porque no la creyera y dejando de llorar.

—¿Cómo de loca? —el rostro de Darien se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante.

—No puedo vivir sin ti, loca... de la cabeza a los pies —exclamó ella burbujeante, derritiéndose bajo la cálida mirada de su marido.

—Nunca habrá otra mujer en mi vida, _agape mou_. Te amo tanto que duele.

La besó y ella se dejó llevar por la intensa oleada de amor que la envolvió. La pasión que siguió fue tormentosa y salvaje, porque ambos deseaban expresar ese amor que los consumía. Después, se quedaron abrazados, disfrutando de su renovada intimidad.

—Entonces... —murmuró Serena pensativa, relajada entre sus brazos—, ¿qué hay del tema de «lo que es tuyo es mío»?

Darien se tensó y la miró con cierta incomodidad.

—No podía soportar que pensaras que podía aprovecharme de ti. Era mi orgullo el que hablaba... el poco que me quedó después de oír a Setsuna. No soy un cazafortunas.

—Mi fortuna eres tú —dijo Serena con ternura—. Te necesito tanto como el aire que respiro.

—Te adoro... pero te juro que en cinco o diez años, ¡seré yo quien te mantenga!

—¡No quiero que te mates trabajando y no verte nunca! —protestó Serena con desconsuelo.

—Si estoy más de una hora sin verte, te echo de menos. Confía en mí —rio Darien, poniéndola sobre él.

Serena descubrió que ya lo hacía, confiaba en él plenamente, con cada fibra de su ser.

.

.

Dieciocho meses después, en su casa de Londres, Serena sonrió maternalmente al mirar las dos cunas que había ante sí. Aunque ya habían pasado tres meses desde el nacimiento de los mellizos, niño y niña, aún no acababa de creérselo. Sammy tenía los ojos grandes y marrones, el pelo oscuro y rizado, y dormía como un bendito. Rini era más pequeña, dormía menos y exigía más atención. Pero sus orgullosos padres los adoraban por esa personalidad tan distinta que ya empezaban a manifestar.

Serena sonrió con malicia. Ella y sus hermanas habían decidido que sería maravilloso tener hijos de edades similares, para que pudieran hacerse amigos. No habían considerado necesario mencionar ese plan a sus maridos. Rei les llevaba ventaja, con Helios y Mamoru, y acababa de dar a luz a Mina, una niña preciosa. Lita estaba embarazada de ocho meses, esperaba un niño que sería el compañero perfecto para Endimion. A Serena la había encantado saber que tendría gemelos, y que fueran un niño y una niña había sido la guinda.

Darien se había preocupado al saber que eran dos, y más cuando ella estuvo agotada las últimas semanas, pero no había habido ninguna complicación. Para Serena fue maravilloso saber que Lita y Rei esperaban fuera tan nerviosas como Darien.

Su relación con sus hermanas era muy importante para Serena, que había llevado una vida muy solitaria. Había conocido a su padre, Soichi Tomoe, pero no sentía ningún vínculo especial con él; en cambio, se llevaba muy bien con su mujer, Kaolinet. Pero sus hermanas no la habían decepcionado, Lita era más viva y divertida, pero ambas eran igual de cariñosas.

Seis meses antes, Darien había dado una fabulosa fiesta sorpresa para celebrar su vigésimo cuarto cumpleaños y el de su melliza. Esa tarde, Lita había llegado con una caja de zapatos entre los brazos, con una cierta tensión en el rostro.

—Tengo que haceros una confesión —le dijo con voz de culpabilidad—. Hay una cosa de nuestro pasado que nunca os he contado. Nuestra madre, Ikuko, se casó cuando yo aún era pequeña. No me atrevía a decíroslo porque es lo que más daño me hizo de su comportamiento. Mientras me prometía que iba a intentar llevarme a vivir con ella y retirarme del programa de acogida, ¡estaba casada con un hombre que yo ni siquiera sabía que existía!

Lita, cada vez más inquieta por haberlo ocultado, había decidido descubrir más información sobre su madre para compensarlas. Rei era quien había descubierto cuándo y dónde murió Ikuko, pero no sabían cómo había vivido desde que abandonó a las mellizas hasta que murió sola en una pensión. Lita investigó hasta encontrar a la casera de su madre con la esperanza de que recordara a Ikuko y se había quedado anonadada cuando esta le entregó una vieja caja de zapatos.

—Me pareció cruel tirar sus recuerdos a la basura y no tenía a quién dárselos porque nunca tenía visitas. Siempre me pregunté quiénes serían las niñas de las fotos —explicó la anciana.

En la bolsa había recuerdos que habían suavizado la actitud de todas ellas hacia la mujer que las había traído al mundo, para después abandonarlas. Encontraron fotos de bebés en sobres, con un mechón de pelo de cada una de ellas. Pero la gran sorpresa fue encontrar «cuatro» sobres, no tres. En el cuarto había un mechón de pelo aguamarina y una foto de una niña de dos años, con una sonrisa tímida y encantadora, que su madre probablemente también había abandonado.

—Creo que tenemos otra hermana en algún lugar —dijo Lita—. Podría haber nacido durante el segundo matrimonio de Ikuko, pero no sabemos el nombre de su marido, ni qué hizo todos esos años; no tenemos ninguna pista y dudo que ella sepa que existimos. Podría ser mucho más joven que nosotras... Ikuko tenía poco más de veinte años cuando nacimos... ¿y si nuestra hermanita siguiera en una casa de acogida?

Cuando Lita expuso todas las horribles posibilidades que se le habían ocurrido, Andrew, Darien y Nicolas, juraron que harían todo lo posible por encontrar a esa hermana. Pero aún no habían encontrado ningún dato que pudiera ayudarlos a conseguirlo.

.

.

Serena sintió que un fuerte brazo se curvaba sobre sus hombros y volvió al presente.

—Ya estás admirando a los niños otra vez —recriminó Darien con un suspiro burlón.

—¿Por qué no? Esto de ser mamá es nuevo para mí.

—Eres una madre fantástica —le aseguró Darien.

Serena sonrió al verlo examinar a sus hijos con orgullo y satisfacción. Sabía lo afortunada que era al haber encontrado el amor verdadero con el hombre de sus sueños y cada vez que Darien la miraba, sabía que él compartía esos sentimientos.

Pasaban mucho tiempo en la casa de Londres que una vez había pertenecido a su hermano. Contaba con una espectacular piscina acristalada en el sótano, con una cascada y una mini isla, digna de una película. Habían redecorado el resto de la casa, que era muy estridente, y consideraban Londres, junto con la casa de campo, su hogar.

Utilizaban la casa de Lexos para las vacaciones, alguna reunión de negocios y para prestársela a Rei y Nicolas o a Lita y Andrew para sus escapadas románticas. Por mucho que Serena amaba la isla, le parecía demasiado solitaria después de dos semanas de estancia. Era el sitio ideal para que toda la familia se reuniera, porque era enorme. También invitaban a los padres y a las hermanas de Darien. Serena había llegado a quererlos tanto como a su recién descubierta familia.

—Hoy te he echado de menos —murmuró Darien, impidiéndole contestar con un beso apasionado. La agarró de la mano y la condujo al descansillo—. También he echado de menos a Sammy y a Rini... —volvió a besarla, arrancando un gemido de pasión de Serena, lo que él consideró una invitación para tomarla en brazos y llevarla al dormitorio.

Darien había tenido una reunión por la tarde, cosa que odiaba, y a Serena le encantaba saber que había estado deseando regresar a casa. Cuando la miró con amor posesivo en los ojos, notó algo extraño en su sonrisa, una expresión satisfecha que la intrigó.

—¿Qué ha pasado hoy? —preguntó Serena.

—Te lo contaré luego... —su sonrisa adquirió un tinte triunfal pero, como se quitó la camisa y empezó a alabar su belleza, Serena dejó de pensar en eso.

—Te adoro, señora Chiba. No lo dudes nunca —murmuró Darien indolentemente una hora después, con ella aún entre sus brazos. Serena adormilada y satisfecha se sintió adorada—. Pero a veces soy muy egoísta. Llegué a casa deseando darte una noticia, pero cuando te miré y comprendí que te pasarías media noche al teléfono con Rei y Lita... decidí dejarlo para más tarde.

—¿Perdona? — Serena se apoyó en la almohada y lo miró perpleja, no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Darien colocó el teléfono sobre su regazo.

—Tengo una pista que quizá nos ayude a encontrar a la «cuarta» hermana Winston...

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Serena —. ¿Qué has descubierto?

Los ojos celestes de Serena brillaron como turquesas. Con un apellido, solo seria cuestion de tiempo encontrarla.

—Apuesto a que a Andrew le fastidia que lo haya descubierto yo — Predijo Darien.

—¿Por qué sois los hombres tan competitivos? — Reprocho Serena.

—¿Vosotras no lo sois? –la miro de arriba abajo con ojos chispeantes—. Entonces, dime, porque sé que el año que viene te toca a ti volver a quedarte embarazada?

—Eso no es ser competitiva — Serena se ruborizo intensamente y Darien se estiro con pereza y sonrio.

—No te preocupes, _agape mou_. Andrew, Nicolas y yo estamos de acuerdo en que disfrutamos bastante del proceso.

Serena, con el teléfono de Lita a medio marcar, le dio un suave puñetazo en las costillas. Él rio y volvio a tomarla entre sus brazos.

—Te Amo –susurró. Ella sintió tal oleada de felicidad que esa noche en particular no paso tanto tiempo hablando con sus hermanas como hubiera sido de esperar.

Fin

**Insisto un Darien celosito es para comérselo a besos, eso de "partir al buen doctor en pedazos" estuvo chistoso además bien fino el hombre, sino eres feliz conmigo quiero que te esfuerces para serlo, hay si tú como no, jajaja. Pasando a lo serio; ambos estaban sufriendo al estar separados y no digamos Darien al darse cuenta de que básicamente Serena no tuvo ni voz ni voto en cuanto a su boda con él, pero felizmente Serena le aclaró todo y vaya con Serena y sus hermanas creo que planean tener su propio equipo de futbol, o algo así porque ya hasta decidieron estar embarazadas un año cada una, jajaja y los otros que no quieren. Ahora solo les falta encontrar a la última hermana, lo cual obviamente sucederá en el siguiente libro, un besito de chocolate para todas. ISA XD**


End file.
